Quick Prey
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: The Demacian scout tracks a quick Noxian assassin, but who is really being tracked?
1. Chapter 1

_"We Demacians are no easy prey…"_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 1

* * *

Quinn dashed over fallen trees and through tall forest grass, her feet barely even touching the forest floor. The Demacian scout looked up at Valor in the dark night sky; he looked almost invisible, but not to Quinn. Their years of training together led them up to this moment—the moment of capturing a dangerous Noxian assassin. Quinn knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task, but Demacia needs a hero.

Quinn hated the smell of this forest—here it was nothing like the calm forests outside of Demacia—it smelt like sulfur and the poisonous rivers that flowed in the city-state of Noxus. She covered her nose with her hand as she slowed her pace. As she looked up at Valor, she noticed that his flying pattern was signaling that something was nearby. There was a sudden rustle of brush on her left and she tumbled a distance away from the sound, aiming her crossbow.

The Demacian loaded arrows into it and slowly drew back the trigger. The click of the trigger was so loud in the darkness that it sounded like a bomb had gone off. The large target jolted up from the bush with a yelp. Quinn was relieved it was only a doe. The large animal leaped from the brush, twitched its ears in the direction of the scout, and then bounded back into the forest when Quinn lowered her crossbow. Quinn sighed as she got back to her feet, brushing off the dead leaves and dirt from her knees as she stood.

"You drop your guard too easily, Demacian," snarled a deep voice in her ear. Quinn gasped as she felt a cold feeling on her neck. Looking down she recognized the long sleek arm blade—it was the trademark weapon of the assassin that had been wreaking havoc in Demacia. She turned her eyes and met with a pair of dark eyes hooded by a deep violet cloak. His eyes were as cold as the blade pressed to her throat.

Quinn didn't even notice his presence at all—he was quick—and she guessed neither did Valor or he'd call out a warning to her. She knew that this was the man she was looking for these past few days. The scout heard stories of this man killing thousands without leaving a single trace; she was foolish to even think that he didn't recognize that she was tracking him. Even his breathing was quiet, like he wasn't even breathing at all. Quinn had no doubt in her mind that this was him—it was Talon.

Talon kept his blade at the scout's neck as he swiftly took the crossbow from her left hand. He unloaded the weapon with ease and tossed it over his shoulder. Quinn heard it land in the dead leaves just a few yards away. She knew that if push came to shove with him, she had to fight. Quinn raised her hand to whistle to Valor but Talon caught her hand, pulling it behind her neck harshly.

"I know you were thinking of calling that wretched bird," Talon growled as he pressed his blade closer to Quinn, making her gasp for breath. "Yes, I knew you two were following me. I must say your tracking skills are excellent, but even someone of your skill doesn't know when they are being followed themselves. That was your mistake." Talon snickered with his grip on Quinn tightening; he was lifting her straight off the ground. The rumble of his deep voice had the scout's stomach tying itself in knots. The Demacian was struggling for air as the assassin pressed her full force against his body.

Talon heaved Quinn on the cold ground, knocking off her helmet. Quinn took in a sharp breath of air, so sharp she began to cough. The scout felt her throat and looked on her fingers for blood—but there was none, he was using the back of his blade. She heard Talon's footsteps approaching her slowly. The scout scrambled to get to her knees, but Talon snatched her arm and flipped her on her back. _He moves fast! _Quinn looked up at him towering over her. She gazed at the blades on his cloak as they glistened in the moonlight. As she gazed back up at him, Quinn noticed that he was looking down on her; all but his frowning lips were covered by the shadow of his hood.

She quickly jerked back as he got on his knee. He pressed the sharp side of the blade on her neck as he grasped her chin in his other cold hand. Talon brought himself closer, less than an inch away from Quinn. He was completely still while looking down at the woman. The Demacian's golden eyes widened as she figured out what was coming next.

"I'm sorry… Valor," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Quinn heard the Noxian scoff as he pushed her face away. Her stomach churned as she heard him get up, his blades clinking together with his swift movement. Quinn turned to look back at him, the soft moonlight shined on his eyes. They were dark, cold, and yet they were beautiful.

"Next time we meet I won't be so forgiving." He snarled before dashing off into the dark woods. Quinn rolled to her side while she watched the cloak's glisten fade. Speechless, the scout sat up. What did he mean? A screech came from the sky and the Demacian saw her partner circling around her. She reached for her helmet and crossbow and then whistled to Valor.

"Valor to me!"

* * *

_Headcannon: Talon has a soft spot for pretty girls._

_Update: Thank you Jacob for helping me fix my errors :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_"There's nowhere to hide."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 2

* * *

Quinn's boots kicked up dirt behind her as she dashed down a dirt path. Dawn was beginning to break over the dark mountains—light shined over the forest, painting the trees with deep reds and violets—even the air smelt a lot fresher. As much as Quinn wanted to stop and sketch out this breathtaking scene, there was no time to stop and sightsee; she was still on a mission. A night earlier the Demacian scout came face to face with the Noxian assassin himself, Talon. She had spent hours chasing the man with nothing to show for it but frustration and a sweaty face. Adding insult to injury, the assassin would leave clues such as slashes on trees for Quinn to find. The scout's mind began to wander as she hurried up the woodland slopes.

_Next time I won't be so forgiving_. Those words have been haunting her mind since her encounter with the cloaked man—even the memory of his rumbling voice had her on edge. _Why was he waiting for a next time? Why didn't he just finish me off that time? Then again, how soon was next time going to be?_ Quinn shook her head trying to get her mind back on her task.

A call from the skies alerted the scout and she stopped dead in her tracks. She listened to the wind as it blew past her ears; it was dead silent in the forest aside from the wildlife. Quinn knelt down, feeling the earth on her gloved fingertips. She took in a deep breath as she lifted her fingers from the dirt. _It was just Valor being careful_. Quinn assumed he was still tense from the close call with Talon—_and why wouldn't he be? Talon had my life on the edge of that blade._

The scout relaxed her tense muscles while getting to her feet again. Quinn whistled for Valor, lifting her arm and not even seconds later the large eagle was perched on her—he seemed a lot more content to be reunited with Quinn. She kissed his beak as she patted her companion's indigo feathers. The eagle cooed as he rubbed his crest on her cheek.

"You don't need to be so cautious, Val." Quinn chuckled. She reached into her satchel, pulling out a biscuit for the worried bird. Valor snapped it up before giving a thankful coo to Quinn, "I guess you are right. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known that Talon was around. Thank you, Val." Valor pressed his beak to Quinn's lips and then soared off back into the sky.

"That's right; Valor was the one that alerted me that something—Talon—was near. If it wasn't for Valor, I'd be dead." Quinn sighed as she adjusted her satchel strap. "Just the thought of leaving Valor all alone sends shivers up my spine." Quinn tumbled to her left when she heard the snap of twigs somewhere in the brush. She readied her crossbow and tried to subdue those feelings of fear that Talon was in that bush. Her knees grew weak as she imagined having that cold blade on her neck again—it was a horrendous feeling.

The scout's hand trembled immensely as she tried to slide her arrows into it. Biting her lips to keep in her whimpers, Quinn drew back the trigger slowly. _Keep calm, Quinn, just aim steady. _Quinn took her eyes off the brushwood to look up at Valor circling in the sky above. Glancing back the rustling brush, Quinn swallowed the lump that grew in her throat. She felt the taste of iron on her tongue—she had bitten too hard on her lips. _Keep your heart steady._

With a quick bound, a hare had dashed though the bushes behind Quinn. Quinn yelped as the animal hurried between her legs to the brush behind her, shooting off a few arrows in the process. The scout's face was red and she was stricken with embarrassment—_a rabbit? This is the second time a woodland creature has scared the life out of me… How humiliating… How would have I reacted if it was truly Talon lurking in this forest. I'd be dead before I knew it was him_—Quinn scratched the back of her neck and groaned. As she looked down at the dirt trail, she noticed a track of foot prints. The scout got on her knee to examine them more closely.

"Huh, these footprints look like they belong to a male in their mid to late twenties… and by the depth of these he looks as if he was running. There is no doubt in my mind that these footprints came from Talon." Quinn thought aloud. The scout followed the tracks with her eyes to where they were leading. "Away from Noxus; if I were Talon I would be try to be leading me in the wrong direction either to kill me or just to get me on the wrong trail… I suppose that Talon might be in Noxus and he doesn't want me finding him.

"So that means I have to go there… Noxus…" Quinn looked behind her; the trail she was on was leading into the dark city-state known as Noxus. "Thieves and assassins are known to reside in those walls, but I'm not afraid. Demacia needs us." Quinn looked up at Valor flying above her; she could tell he was ready. The scout got to her feet and made her way down the trail and into Noxus, unsure of what she might find…

* * *

_Headcannon: Quinn scares easily._

_I didn't think people would agree with this story! Thanks for the reviews and PMs!_

_Update: Thank you again Jacob for helping me fix my errors (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Still heart, steady aim."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 3

* * *

Quinn tried her best to keep herself from covering her nose from the vile stenches that were coming from all around her on the Noxian streets. The streets were just as sickening as how they smelled; homeless and drunks littered the gutters while the higher in social status pretended not to see them—Quinn was in a totally different world. The sun was setting, so she needed to get a lead on Talon before she lost him completely and fails her mission. As she walked, she noticed a lot of suspicious figures watching her as she made her way down the cobblestone walkway. Quinn had picked up a hooded black cloak—very common here to thieves here in Noxus— to hide her Demacian armor. She pulled her hood closer to her face as she took a turn into an alley way.

Hidden in this alley was a door, above the door read "The Leaky Barrel", and on the walls all around her were many wanted signs of various men, all wanted for common thievery and muggings—_amateurs_. Through the door she could hear yelling and loud music. _This has to be a drinking tavern._ She looked around to try find a poster of Talon.

Quinn was in luck when she spotted the only poster of Talon in the lot just an arm's reach away. She looked around to see if she was still being watched and when she was sure she wasn't, Quinn carefully pulled the poster off the brick wall. She gazed at the paper between her fingers—she never realized that Talon was actually a good looking young man. The side by side comparison of him with and without his hood was astonishing. The scout couldn't take her own eyes of the assassin's—remembering that night before how those eyes were right before her. His dark eyes were just as captivating even on paper. Quinn subconsciously traced the illustration's angled jaw with her finger.

Snapping back to reality, Quinn folded the poster in half before placing it in her satchel that was concealed by her cloak. _I guess the best place to find something out is from the drunken horse's mouth. At least, it's worth a shot._ Quinn took a deep breath as she gained enough courage to go walking through the door. Inside the pub, there was nothing but men drinking like there was no tomorrow. The room was filled with laughter, slurred conversations, and the smell of thick liquor. Searching for a place to sit, Quinn saw a few men talking amongst themselves. The scout sat beside them at the bar and listened to what they were saying.

"You know what I heard, I heard that High Command is on a special mission as we speak," said a man with a large dragon tattoo on his greasy face, "And I heard that it was getting information about this Demacian that has been seen around outside of Noxus." The men around him mumbled curses at the mention of Demacia. "Aye and I heard that he might be in Noxus right now."

"Ya must be losing' it; I think somebody would notice if a Demacian came strollin' into the heart of Noxus!" grumbled a bearded man beside him as he took a huge gulp of his pint of beer and belched loudly enough for Quinn to rub her ear. "Besides no one goes around starting shit without the Institute of War gettin' a whiff of it—they see all!"

"Aye, now you're the one that is talking crazy! The Institute don't know shit! Drink your beer, ya fool!" growled the tattooed man.

_A Demacian man on the outside of Noxus? Surely they can't be talking about me. Even if it was, nobody knows that I am in Noxus at the very moment. I got to be careful that I don't reveal myself or this whole mission will go up in smoke, or even worse… I get killed here without the Demacian forces even knowing._ Quinn thought as she bit her thumb.

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?" asked a bartender on the other side of the counter_. Even the employees here look tough; this guy must have been through hell to have his face scarred up._ Quinn thought as she looked at the man who was awaiting her answer while cleaning a glass for her.

"I'll have a glass of water, thank you." Quinn said as lowly, yet clearly, as she could. Her heart was at a standstill when she realized that to group of men beside her were looking straight in her direction.

"A glass of water? Boy, ya must be in the wrong place. Nobody gets a glass of water in the Leaky Barrel!" Growled the tattooed man as he stood up in his seat, "This place is for hardened criminals and assassins, and I reckon you don't belong here. So me and my men will just escort you—" Quinn jumped back when a large glass had hit the man in the face. Infuriated, the man grasped the side of his face dripped with blood and beer. All the chatter and laughter ceased within the tavern, the scout felt all the faces turn in her direction and she pulled her hood closer to her face. He turned away from Quinn to where the glass of beer was thrown, "Which one of ye low lives threw that!?"

From the corner of her eye, Quinn noticed that another glass came flying at the fuming man. He ducked and it had smashed on to one of his men's face. The whole group of men jumped from their seats and started pounding on different men in the pub, guilty or not they got their faces full of drunken fists. Quinn watched in shock as a huge brawl erupted before her, chairs and glasses were thrown and the walls and floors were painted with blood and teeth. Quinn decided that this was a good time to make an escape from the scene before authorities—if any existed here on this side of Noxus—arrived. A few other men had the exact same idea as Quinn and she slipped out unseen.

* * *

Quinn let out a sigh of relief as she took off the last of her armor. She stretched out her arms while she sat on her surprisingly comfortable cot; even if it did let out a cloud of dust when she rested on it, she was still glad enough to have found a place with an open room this late in the night. From the position of the moon in the sky, Quinn could tell it was almost midnight. Quinn hopped off her bed when she heard a familiar pecking at the window beside her. She opened the window and out sitting on the windowsill was Valor; he had a worried expression across his feathers—as worried as an eagle could look that is. Quinn rubbed her partner's crest with her thumb. Her partner rushed into the arms of the scout with a high-pitched wail.

"You don't have to worry. I'm pretty sure you heard that bar fight a few hours ago, but I'm okay." Quinn whispered to Valor, "I know that you don't want to be cramped up in this little room; you can go off and hunt if you want. I'm just going to be writing in my journal and then hit the hay." Valor blinked before flying off into the night sky. Quinn shut the window quietly—leaving it open enough so if Valor did decided to join her in the room, it was open enough for him to just push with his beak. Before she walked over to the only other pieces of furniture in the room, a desk and chair next to her bed, she glanced out the window once more.

A familiar twist appeared in her stomach as she watched a man being mugged in the alley across her window. The thug held a small blade to the throat of the unarmed man and he gave the thug his bag. Just as Quinn thought, the thug still slit the man's throat. The sight of the man bleeding in the gutter reminded the scout just how close she was to being in the same situation. _Stop Quinn, Talon couldn't possibly know where you are. _The Demacian tore her attention away from the body, unable to help in any way—she knew compassion was a sign of weakness in Noxus.

Quinn pulled out the small wooden chair, opening her satchel before sitting down, and as soon as she pulled out her journal the portrait of Talon slid under her small table. Groaning as she bent down to retrieve it from under the desk, she subconsciously stared at it once more before hitting her head on the way back up. _Ouch, good thing Val wasn't around to see that; he'd be laughing at me._ The humiliated scout sat back in her chair, pulling out a few pencils and charcoal as she rubbed the top of her head. Setting all her tools neatly in a row, the scout took another glance at the paper beside her sketch book. Annoyed with the dark eyes staring at her, she flipped the paper over with a low growl.

Quinn loved the feeling of her hands getting dirty from her charcoal, how the pencil felt as she dragged it against paper, and how the mess of lines she created turned into something beautiful. The Demacian exchanged between fast quick strokes and slow long strokes as she bit her lip in concentration. Her mind began wander as she drew…

_I wonder what gave me away._ Scratch. _Could it have been Talon mentioning something to his superiors?_ Stroke. _If he even has anyone that he works for anyway._ Scratch, scratch. _He does seem like he is the type of man to go by his own command._ Stroke, stroke. _I wonder what type of man he would have been if he wasn't a wanted assassin all around Runeterra._ Long stroke. _I wonder if our paths would have ever crossed if that was the case. _Short stroke. _No, that's impossible_. Scratch. _He is a Noxian and I am a proud Demacian_. Stroke. _That's right…_ Drop pencil. _We are two completely different people_.

Quinn sat back in her seat, pushing back her short dark hair that fell in her face, and sighed softly. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realized what she had drawn. The scout looked down at her sketch and her hair stood on end. She didn't realize that while thinking of Talon, she actually drew him. Quinn hid her face in her hands from the embarrassingly detailed sketch. Peeking through her fingers, she noticed that his eyes were the things she spent most of her time on—his eyes, steely on paper as they were when she first saw them. _Dammit, Quinn get yourself together! _Quinn squealed and slammed the journal shut, not even bothering to put it back in her bag.

"It's gotten really late… Maybe I should sleep like I said I was." Quinn whispered to herself as she pushed herself from the wooden chair. As she started walking, the Demacian stubbed her toe on the chair and she bit her lip to keep quiet. The scout fell on the soft bed face first into her pillow, "Damn, even just thinking of that man has got me stupid!" Quinn threw the thin covers of the bed open and laid her head on the dusty pillow. Her mind raced around the thought of the assassin, his blade on her neck, his voice, and the touch of his hand. Irritated, the scout shut her eyes. _Go to sleep, girl!_

* * *

Talon watched the Demacian scout work at the small wooden desk with his breath held. He sat outside her window—for what felt like almost an hour—just observing her concentrate on whatever she had in front of her and the way her brow furrowed when she made a long pencil stroke. When she finally got up from her chair, he rolled his eyes at the clumsy woman hitting her foot on the only thing in the room. The assassin waited as she stopped fussing under the sheets and—when he was sure that she was sound asleep—he pushed the open window open with his fingertips. _Did she really leave this window cracked open on purpose? _Talon placed one foot after the other on the wooden floor, not even cringing when the board slightly creaked under his weight. He just kept his watchful gaze on Quinn, she didn't move. She actually looked peaceful while she spelt.

Talon's curiosity got the best of him when he turned to the small desk by Quinn's bed—that journal on the desk was almost taunting him. The assassin looked back at the scout before he took the navy journal in his hands. _This looks fairly old; maybe there is something in here that will explain why she is here—aside from her prince sending such a klutzy scout to the most dangerous place in Runeterra_. Talon flipped through the thick journal to the first entry.

_It's been a few years since my twin brother passed. Maybe I would feel a bit more closure if I went to go visit the scene of the accident._ Flip. _I was very surprised to find this rare eagle in the exact same spot where Caleb… had his accident. I'm going to nurse this animal back to health. He's a brave bird—I decided to start calling him _Valor_._ Flip. _Valor and I got our very first mission from the king himself. We have to get information on this Noxian fugitive—it's going to be a tough mission, but Valor and I are ready._ Flip_. I can't believe I got caught by him… but what I don't understand more is why he didn't kill me. Why did he let me live? I don't think I was ready for this._ Flip. _I couldn't sleep—every time I close my eyes I see him. I see the way his eyes looked at me and I can even still feel the cold blade on my neck. It was definitely the first time I actually felt real fear. _

Talon sighed as he read the word fear over and over again in his head—after a while he began to hear it in Quinn's voice. He flipped to the last entry of the journal and was somewhat surprised at what he found. His surprise was replaced with snort as he gazed upon the surprisingly flattering portrait of him—the way he looked on the folded wanted poster made him look so… _evil_. Talon noticed that there was tiny scribbling on the bottom of the drawing. _Maybe I don't fear him… maybe I just think he is kind of… handsome._ Talon rubbed the bridge of his nose as he placed the journal back on the desk. The word handsome rang in his head like an annoying bell. The Noxian did a lot of prying when he was tracking a target, but this little piece of information would most likely go down as one of the most absurd. He ignored his inflamed cheeks while he placed the book softly back on the small desk.

The assassin took a few steps closer to the sound asleep scout. He watched as she slowly breathed in and out, occasionally she let out a little snore. Talon let his hand over her cheek—_Talon, what are you doing…_ For what felt like an eternity, he finally brushed his thumb over her fair cheeks softly—she didn't even fuss under him but instead she looked almost at peace as if she was being touched by her guardian angel. Quickly yanking his hand away in surprise, Talon glared down at her perfect pink lips curve ever so delicately into a smile.

Talon wasn't used to this; he had killed many men in their sleep and they all had the same numb look when he held a blade to them. His prey also usually shot up from their sleep and their eyes would stare at him like he was the grim reaper himself. But there she stayed fast asleep with one of Noxus' most dangerous assassins looming over her.

The assassin felt like he was personally wronged by the sweet smile, how she dare at his cold touch. He sneered down at her and felt his hand tense around the handle of his arm blade. Talon swiftly raised his razor's edge to her smooth throat and pressed slowly. His eyes shot up to her face and expected to see her wide awake and her gold eyes looking back at him full of fear—but she didn't. Talon gritted his teeth at her beautiful face taunting him by not even acknowledging his deathly presence.

_Are you really still sleeping?! Last night I had you pissing your pants with the slightest touch! _Talon scowled at the woman. Suddenly, he grinned at the thought that crossed his mind. _That's right… you can't beat me. I can just pull this blade across your throat and I shall be the victor once more! _The assassin chuckled to himself triumphantly, but it faded as he found his arm not obeying him. The room was just filled with her breathe as Talon had stopped his own—he had been defeated.

Talon lowered his blade from the snoring scout and he brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Finally, the woman's face showed signs of agitation, but Talon didn't care now. He already admitted defeat. The assassin lowered his lips to her ear, unknowing taking in her scent of wild berries and pine needles. He let his nose graze across her own as he pulled himself back before he did something crazy.

"There is a web of trouble weaving itself in Noxus. I have to get you out of here before you get caught." Talon whispered while he pulled the thin sheet over the scout's shoulder. The assassin swiftly got to the windowsill and threw his leg over the side—it was a perfect time to wander the streets with the moon blocked by the thick clouds in the sky. He fought himself when he tried to glance back at the slumbering woman. That same damn smile was still on her face. He sighed when he found himself with a smile, "Handsome, huh?"

* * *

_Headcannons: Quinn writes all her thoughts in her journal. All of them. Talon hates the way his wanted posters portray him—he doesn't consider himself a bad guy, he just does bad things. Valor likes to tease Quinn, like a brother would. Quinn and Talon both do not know how to react to feelings for the opposite gender :)_

_Update: Thank you again Jacob. For older readers re-reading this chapter, you may have noticed something added ;p_


	4. Chapter 4

"I never compromise."

**Quick Prey**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Don't worry we won't fail you or Demacia._

_In the king's name,_

_Quinn and Valor_

_Quinn waited for her blue ink to dry before she rolled up the parchment. Valor glared at her while she attached the carrier to his body armor; he knew that she was about to send him do deliver the letter she had been writing for the last half hour to Prince Jarvan. Quinn patted her friend and lifted him to the windowsill. She watched as her partner flew off back to a Demacian camp just outside the border of Noxus with the letter— assuring Prince Jarvan that they are close to bringing this Noxian assassin to justice. Although Quinn knew that she had no new leads on Talon—she almost felt like she was lying to all of Demacia. The scout shut the window and collapsed onto the small wooden chair behind her with a long groan._

_"Come on Quinn," Quinn sighed as she forced herself off the chair, "I need to keep my word to the Prince and go find Talon."_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_That was a really, really bizarre dream I had last night._ Quinn thought while she pulled her hood over her face as she left the inn she spent the last night in. She had no idea where to check for any sign of Talon, but she decided that the Leaky Barrel was somewhere she could check off her list. The night prior she had a close call of her identity being uncovered by a couple of thugs, but she made it out of the bar after a brawl erupted.

_I dreamt I was caught in a giant spider web in pure darkness. My armor, my weapons, and Valor were nowhere to be found… it was just me and the chilling blackness. There was no explanation for it, but all I heard in the dark was a woman laughing—and I swear I heard Talon's voice beneath the laughter, whispering something. No matter, it was just a dream; I better keep my head in the game._

Quinn kept her eyes to the dirt filled cracks between cobblestone paths as she thought where to check first. The scout only looked up once to look at the sky, clouds were beginning to form like it was going to rain soon. Quinn smiled as she looked back down at the black stones; she always liked the rain. The way the rain made pinewood trees smell and the light mist always reminded her of hometown outside Demacia. Quinn froze when she saw a dark cloak swaying before her eyes. The Demacian's skin began to crawl underneath her hood as the figure walked casually a few feet in front of her. Quinn began to pace a bit faster until she was just steps behind the cloaked man. She could hear him humming merrily as he strolled.

When she was inches behind him, the man stopped humming and turned into a narrow alley. Quinn made a sharp turn and noticed that the target was sprinting down the alley, knocking over trash cans to block his pursuer's path. The Demacian hurried after him, ignoring the rotten stench coming from the garbage and scattering rats in the tight area of the alley. Quinn felt almost proud as the target's way was blocked by a giant wall covered in graffiti and wanted posters—a dead end. She pulled a dagger from her belt and pressed it to the man's neck, his back still to the scout.

"Turn around Talon," Quinn smirked as she caught her breath, "Give yourself up in the name of Demacia! I've finally caught you…" Quinn's heart sank when the man turned his scarred face to her—it wasn't Talon. Noticing her distraction, the man swiped the dagger from Quinn's hand and shoved her to the ground. A rat scurried over Quinn's shoulder as she tried to get up, making her scream. Her hands slipped in the muddy alley preventing her from regaining her footing.

"No use screaming, sweet cheeks. No one is going to hear you from here." The man said as he kicked Quinn back on her behind. He knelt down on top of her, "You know there is a pretty large bounty for that Demacian that has been running around Noxus, although I'd never thought you'd be such a pretty girl. But we're going to have a little fun before we turn you into the High Command, what do you say?" The man chuckled as he grasped Quinn's face between his dirty fingers.

Quinn tried to kick the large man off of her as he shredded her cloak with the short dagger, but he was too heavy. The scout tried to get the blade away from her, but she ended up cutting her hand_. In your dreams, creep!_ Quinn growled as she bit deep into the man's hand, ignoring the dirt and blood on her tongue as she took the advantage of his screaming and got back to her feet. The scout ignored the slippery mud and trash as she sprinted for the streets.

When she thought she was finally free, another man with a gun blocked her path to the streets, pointing his gun straight at her. Quinn's boots slid in the alleyway as the man advanced toward her, she turned and saw the other coming at her from behind not looking happy as he grasped his bloody hand. _That's what he meant by 'we'! Oh, I'm in some deep trouble now!_

"You're going to pay for that honey," the man sneered from a few feet away, "I was going to go easy on you, but I guess we're going to have to be forceful if you're going to be like that." Both men leaped for the scout, but Quinn jumped on some crates. She glanced up and saw a torn flag hanging just above her—_if I can get ahold of that flag, I can climb out of here. _Quinn hopped a few times to reach the flag but it was just too high. The men below only laughed at her as she kept on jumping without a purpose.

"I love it when girls try to run." The man with the handgun snickered, "It makes me want them **more**." He crawled on the crates, licking his lips as he grasped Quinn's ankle. Her whole body trembled as she thought of what the thugs had in mind for her, but she shook her head. _Get it together, Quinn! What would Prince Jarvan do in this situation?_ The scout quickly kicked the man in the face as he began to crawl up her leg. _That's right; he would fight back! A Demacian never gives up!_

Quinn felt the adrenaline coursing though her veins, but her heart stopped as she noticed that her kick didn't even faze the man—it only made his drunken expression more disgusting. Quinn's eyes widened as both men were on top of the crates now, making the rotted wood shatter under their combined weigh. Quinn covered her face as she waited for the worst.

After a few seconds of silence, Quinn peeked between her fingers. Quinn gasped as she saw the two men face first in garbage, dead. She swatted away dust that came from the old crates as she stood. The scout flipped over one of the men with her foot; he was surely dead with his throat slit ear to ear. Blood didn't even begin to pour until Quinn lifted the man's chin. _Amazing! Only someone who was skilled with a blade could have executed such clean slashes like these… Wait…_

"Now don't think I'm going to go quietly," rumbled a deep voice behind her. The scout heard that same voice that made her hair stand on end. Quinn's skin began to crawl as she realized who it was; it was the same voice from her dream. Her heart stopped as she turned and saw him there, examining the blood on his blade. Talon looked back at her with his dark eyes, "And don't give me any of that '_in the name of Demacia' _crap. I just saved your life, you know."

Talon chuckled as he flicked the blood off his blade and it splattered onto one of the dead men's face. Quinn's stomached churned enough to almost make her vomit as Talon took a step towards her, his boot stepping around garbage and bodies so carefully—he never took his eyes off her. Just the low clink of his blades was enough to send a cold chill up her spine. Quinn didn't even realize that she wasn't breathing until she felt a pain in her chest. With Talon just a foot away from her, the Demacian accepted her fate and she closed her eyes. _I'm sorry Valor… please take care of yourself—_

"Come on," Talon whispered, interrupting the scout's thoughts. _Wait, what?_ "Like that wannabe thug said, there is a bounty for you and—"

"You want the money, don't you." Quinn answered lowly as she hung her head. The scout almost screamed when Talon shoved her enough to make her jump backwards.

"Please you aren't even worth the money that's offered for your capture." Talon scoffed as he grabbed her by her collar. Quinn tried to pry his hands off her but she was thrown onto the wall behind her, she squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain. "I can kill you right here and now; your Demacian life is of no value to me." As soon as the scout opened her eyes the assassin had his blade at her neck. Her feet were off the ground just like when she first encountered him.

But his eyes—those same somber eyes that haunted yet mesmerized her—were just inches from her own. Even under the shadow of his hood, she could still make out their dark brown color; they were almost black. He looked fairly young but he was no younger than her; she couldn't see any wrinkles on his angled features. Quinn didn't realize she was staring until Talon furrowed his brow.

"But," Quinn felt Talon's grip loosen as he spoke although his tone was still harsh, "If you promise to stop following me around, I'll lead you out of Noxus." Talon lowered Quinn enough for her to get on the balls of her feet, but he still had his blade at her throat.

Quinn was astonished. _I never thought that Talon would even be capable of giving mercy, if this is even some kind of mercy? Unless, he plans to kill me when I'm outside of the city… or he turns me in… _Quinn thought as she pressed herself on the wall as Talon inched closer as he waited for some kind of response from her. The scout turned her face from the assassin as she heard him growl in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter to me what you choose; it's a lose-lose situation for you either way." Talon had his grip tighten on Quinn's collar as he spat. "Either I kill you here and now or you leave Noxus with your life and return to Demacia as a failure. The choice is yours." Quinn bit her lip as she thought of Talon's negotiation; either way she fails Demacia even if she lives or dies.

The Demacian hung her head as she sighed.

"Don't kill me here…" Quinn's voice broke as she looked at her mud covered boots, "Could you take me out of the city so I don't rot in this alley. I'm a failure if I live or die." Quinn heard Talon snarl as he dropped her. The scout hissed in pain as she landed on turned over trash cans, scaring more rats out of the waste.

"That was not an offer of mine, Demacian." Talon snarled, "Either you die here or you live and leave Noxus. It's too much work for me to lead you out of here and then kill you when I can just take your life here. Hell, if I wanted you to die I would just turn you in." Talon said as he rubbed his thumb over the edge of his arm blade. Quinn watched him vigilantly as she slowly got herself out of the garbage. She almost fell back on her rear when Talon looked her way. "So what is your choice?"

"Fine," Quinn sighed as she took off her helmet and ran her fingers through her hair, "Take me out of Noxus." The scout looked at Talon who had a somewhat disappointed look on his demeanor. _What the hell is with that look… what does he want?_

Quinn heard a small patter coming from the streets; it was raining. Rain was falling though some of the openings in the roof above the alley and it fell on Quinn's cheek. The scout heard Talon groan. Turning to him, she saw that he had stepped back from where the rain was creeping in with a scowl on his face. He looked at the ground in disgust as a puddle started to form. Glancing up at Quinn, he straightened his posture.

"Alright," Talon growled as he roughly grabbed Quinn's forearm, "We will leave when it stops raining. Come on, stop dragging your feet." Quinn had to trot to keep up with Talon's long stride. Talon stopped at the sidewalk as he looked out into the street. The rain was starting to make everything smell awful. Quinn covered her nose as Talon yanked her back into the alley, jumping over growing wet patches on the ground. "Why does it have to rain now?" she heard Talon mutter.

Talon kicked some trash cans and crates off of a hidden door in the ground. Quinn brought both of her hands to her face when Talon let go of her arm to lift the heavy door, making a horrendous smell creep from the dark hole—Quinn almost fainted. Talon chuckled at the repulsed scout and he breathed in the stench deeply.

"The rain is just going to get heavier," Talon said as he put one foot into the doorway and then looked over Quinn's Demacian wardrobe and torn cloak, "And I think it would be smart if we went through one of Noxus' many hidden passages since your disguise is ruined—you'll be spotted quicker than a rat in a rose bush." Talon said as he tore off the remaining rags on her shoulders and lent his hand out to Quinn. Quinn reluctantly grasped his fingertips as he led her into the dark passage…

* * *

_Headcannons: Talon is used to the gross smells in Noxus—Quinn is not. Demacia and Noxus always have some type of surveillance on each other at all times. _

_Notes: Sorry I took so long updating; I've been stuck in solo q. Also, I suppose a longer chapter would mean longer the wait. Sorry guys._

_Update: Another thank you to Jacob for helping me with dem errors._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Demacia needs heroes."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 5

* * *

Quinn watched as the light disappeared when Talon closed the door to the underground passage, the door gave a long rusty creak that rang throughout the tunnels. With the echoes finally dying down, Quinn was trapped in with only Talon. He hopped down the short flight of steps in the darkness with ease—the scout could barely even see her boots in the blackness. Not to mention as soon as the door was closed, that awful stench built up around them like a dirty veil. Quinn covered her mouth as she felt herself almost vomit, and hearing Talon take in the god awful smell like it was fresh ocean air wasn't helping.

"Alright," Talon sighed, "I about know these tunnels like the back of my hand. There is one way that leads right out to the edge of the city; it won't take us long to get there." Quinn heard Talon begin to walk ahead and his steps were quickly disappearing. In a panic Quinn ran right after him.

The scout lost Talon's footsteps in the sudden sound of rushing water. While dashing after the lost sound, Quinn felt her foot squash over something and then a gurgled squeak. It was a rat. She could feel the dying rodent twitch under her boot while she froze. The terrified scout took in a slow deep breath as she raised her leg—she felt a vile taste form in her mouth when she felt her boot sticking to the ground.

"Talon," Quinn whispered low, "T-Talon?" Quinn's voice cracked. The scout jumped as a loud crash came from behind her. The scout put out her arms and her fingers grazed across a slime covered wall. Quinn's skin crawled while the gunk clung to her fingertips when she pulled away slowly. Her eyes widened as far as they could, any further and her eyeballs would have popped right out of her skull, when she heard a hissing at her feet—Quinn knew that rats didn't hiss. "Talon?" Quinn called out a lot louder. She was answered with a crunching of small bones being devoured.

_Should I just stand here and wait for him to find me? _Quinn thought as her knees began to shake violently_. Maybe it was his idea to leave me here; he wants me to die here in the gutters. How could I be so stupid to listen to a Noxian?!_ Quinn fisted her hands while she felt a dry feeling rise in her throat. _Well I'm not going to die here! I can find my way out of this maze! I'm a Demacian! I can…_

Quinn gasped when she felt something fall on her shoulder and it began to hiss in her ear. Without thinking, the scout sprinted forward—having no idea where she was headed. Her boots splashed in puddles as she ran.

The Demacian held her arms out in from of her while she ran, it wasn't long before her hands found a damp wall. The scout's breath began to shorten as she felt over the wall, it was a dead end. Quinn felt that same dry lump crawl back up her throat; she tried to swallow but it only made it worse. She slid down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. All she heard was the rushing water when her sigh faded.

"Am I going to have to hold your hand in here too, little girl?" boomed a voice in the silence. Quinn felt herself being roughly lifted off the ground by her arm. Quinn knew who it was and surprisingly she felt relief. "If you sit there sulking the rats are going to get you… and if they don't the snakes will. Come on." Talon growled as he let go of her arm. Quinn subconsciously rubbed her forearm where Talon harshly clutched her.

"I thought you'd left me on purpose." Quinn whispered as she felt a little guilty for thinking Talon would be so ruthless. She gasped slightly when she heard Talon stop in his tracks and scoff.

"Unlike most Noxians I keep my word; I said I was going to get you out of here so you would leave me alone, didn't I? I couldn't care less about what would happen to you after that." Talon snarled before he roughly grasped Quinn's hand in his—Quinn couldn't help but feel a little bashful at the gesture. "You were actually going in the right direction if you would have gone left after this end," Talon chuckled. "Demacia should really thoroughly test their scout before sending them on a mission." Quinn glared in Talon's direction feeling spite in his words.

The two walked in silence after Talon stopped snickering. Once Quinn got past the horrid smell and unknown noises at her feet, the area was actually somewhat peaceful—in an absurd kind of way. Talon's hand was ice cold though his glove, Quinn noticed and he even seemed to have slowed his pace for her. The scout closed her eyes and listened to their footsteps plop in small puddles and the slow dripping water.

She knew she shouldn't feel so calm in the presence of Noxus' most deadly assassin, but she did.

Quinn's face suddenly met with Talon's back when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Quinn rubbed her nose as she heard Talon groan crossly. The scout felt the assassin's hand tense up while he tapped his foot in a larger puddle.

"So that's what that loud crash was…" Talon thought out loud, "Looks like we are going to have to go another way." The Noxian sighed as he turned to Quinn. Quinn let go of Talon's hand and walked in front of him—she almost tripped over the large pile of boulders in her way. Quinn felt up the large rocks and discovered what Talon had; the rain water from above soaked down and made the pathway collapse. "Damn, this was the only route out of Noxus too…"

"Which way could we go now?" Asked Quinn as she wiped her wet hand on her leg. Talon sighed while he pushed back his hood—Quinn tried as hard as she could to get a glimpse of his face but the tunnel was just too dark to see a thing. Talon pulled his hood over his head again and turned himself towards Quinn.

"Through the city…"

"But," Quinn thought, "You said that people would recognize me?"

"I'll figure it out when we get to that." Talon snapped, "For now, I know a place where we could stay and wait for this storm to pass." He turned and grasped Quinn's wrist as he pulled her along—going back to his harsh long steps.

"Talon," Quinn asked shyly while she tried to get her footing as she was being dragged behind the assassin.

"What do you want now?" Talon growled.

"Uh," Quinn bit her lip, "Is there a reason you will not go through the rain. I mean—"

"Because I don't like rain," Talon interrupted her, "That's all."

* * *

Talon kicked open a different door than where they had originally come through. Quinn jumped when water from the alleyway came rushing in under them; the rain had increasingly gotten worse. The scout and assassin were pelted with raindrops as they stepped out of the doorway. Talon growled as he slammed the large door shut and grasped Quinn's arm. Looking around on where to go, Talon spotted a boarded up entranceway in the alley with an opening big enough to cover them from the rain. He tugged Quinn harshly before swiftly making his own way there. Quinn almost tripped in the soggy garbage when she ran after Talon.

Quinn pressed her soaked back against the cold brick wall as far away from Talon as she could manage—he did the same. She tried rubbing her arms to heat herself up in the icy rain but the cold made her fingers numb. Glancing up at Talon, Quinn noticed how he forced himself into a corner to get away from the falling water. He noticed this and he turned his face from her.

"I despise the rain," Talon whispered barely enough for Quinn to hear him, "I despise it because it reminds me of when I was younger—when I had to fend for my life in these very gutters." Quinn's expression softened when she noticed the assassin rubbing his arm self-consciously. "It made them flood and smell worse than shit."

The Demacian watched as the Noxian's face twisted in disgust as he remembered whatever dreadful memories he may have experienced. Talon glanced up at Quinn before quickly looking back down at his boots, clearing his throat.

"Tell me what you hate." He asked—although it sounded like a demand.

"The dark," Quinn instantly replied. Talon slowly lifted his face from the ground, looking at Quinn's hands clench and then her face—it was the first time he saw her soft face grimace. "When I was young, we—I got lost in a cave… There was a-accident," Quinn hesitated. Talon carefully eased himself out of the brick corner as he waited for Quinn to finish, "Where someone I knew lost his life. I sat there for hours by his side, crying, waiting for help to finally arrive. Sometimes I wish... I wish it was me instead of him…"

Quinn glimpsed up at Talon with watery eyes before shooting her eyes away from him when she caught his stare. She bit her lip as she rubbed her arms frantically as if to distract Talon from her sorrow. The assassin watched expressionless as the scout tried to compose herself—he was regretting that he spoke in the first place—her lips quivered as she took in a sharp breath and wiped her eyes with her fingertips.

The scout's eyes darted all around her surroundings to try and find a distraction. Her eyes lingered on Talon's arm blade, which she was all too familiar with. She watched as droplets of water rolled on its sleek surface and off the pointed end.

"Why did you let me go?!" Quinn stomped. Talon only raised a thick eyebrow as he waited for more to her question.

_I guess that I shouldn't be so surprised that she is acting this way. She lost what was close to her and she blames herself—it's understandable. I suppose bringing it up too was my fault._ Talon thought as he stared indifferently at the glowering scout.

"Did you hear me?" She snapped him out of his thoughts with a growl.

"What." Talon mimicked her irritated tone.

"A few nights ago when we first had our encounter, you.. you…" Quinn paused to look at her balling fist, "You let me live. Why?"

Talon's eyes narrowed at the scout's golden eyes while she impatiently waited for his answer. The tears that came were gone as fast as they came; all that was left was her sniffling nose. The assassin studied her face like it was going to give him an answer that she'd like to hear. All he got was she had the faintest freckles across the bridge of her nose and her face was absent of scars or disfigurations—odd for someone who spent most of her time behind enemy lines. Her eyelashes were long enough to brush the top of her cheeks when she blinked. Talon then noticed her lips—they were full and slightly chapped from the cold.

All of a sudden he has this absurd urge to push his lips against hers.

Talon closed his eyes tightly to get the image out of his mind, clenching his fists so tightly he almost busted the handle on his arm blade, but it just wouldn't go away. It only got progressively worse as he thought of Quinn deepening their embrace, her holding his face delicately between her small hands and even getting on her toes—the smallest things made his stomach flip. He gritted his teeth as all of these emotions he never felt before hit him out of nowhere.

He knew why he couldn't kill her that night in the forest, but he never really understood _why_. Talon thought he was tracking a young Demacian man, but when Talon accidently knocked off the scout's helmet he couldn't bring himself to pull his blade across her neck. He remembers that night so clearly—how her helpless figure lay beneath him, how she whimpered as he crouched beside her, and he would never forget how her honey like voice whispered a last apology. Talon was so in shock of the woman's overall beauty that all he could do was scoff and leave her with a threat—now he realizes that was his mistake—his threat only fueled her ambition to capture him.

Talon now understood why he couldn't kill her, he had the same twisted fascination for her as she did for him—it was sickening to him. These illicit, yet honest, feelings he had every time he laid eyes on her were so contradicting and it confused him even more. He cursed his biological nature as he put the final piece together in his mind.

He wanted her the way a man would want a woman.

An infuriated growl escaped through Talon's gritted teeth and he clamped his hand over his mouth when he felt like screaming at this newly discovered sensitivity. He breathed in shallowly through his nostrils while he glared at Quinn, whose face twisted in confusion. _God, why am I feeling this way?! Out of all people it had to be this pitiful little Demacian girl?! This has to be some type of sick dream!_

"Talon?" She spoke with that angelic like voice when she noticed his distress. The assassin almost tripped over his own two feet as he tried to create room between him and the scout. He took his hand from his face and balled it up at his side. _Shit, woman, you're really making this hard for me, you know that?!_

"I just couldn't!" Talon snapped at her between grinding fangs. The Noxian bit his lip as he tried to get his sudden burst of emotions under control—it seems even the best could lose their composure if they were pushed far enough, just as the scout did moments ago. He crossed both arms over his heaving chest before looking at the confused Demacian woman, "I've… been tracking you.

"These past few nights I've seen you as a truly gifted scout to this little girl getting caught in a bar full of criminals." The sudden realization in Quinn's eyes almost made him chuckle, "And before you ask why I was in there I'll tell you. I foolishly thought that you would follow the tracks I left leading out of Noxus, so I decided to grab a few pints. I can see now that you saw right through that." Talon's eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed Quinn grin. Talon scoffed, "I was also the one who threw the bottle."

Quinn snapped her eyes to him, remembering that bottle in the bar that seemed to fly in from nowhere. Talon uncrossed his arms as he felt like he had won some kind of battle telling her that he had saved her once again.

"But why?" Asked Quinn while eyes narrowed in confusion.

"If you are going to die," Talon raised his arm blade to eye level, "It is going to be by this. I can't let some lowly criminals doing my job." He lowered his blade.

"How long have you been following me?"

"The High Command intercepted a letter going from the Prince to you and I was informed of your upcoming arrival. They wanted to have body guards with me at all times, but I said I could just kill you myself when you stepped foot in Noxus. Again, I was wrong."

"I had no idea that you have been following me this whole time," Quinn lowered her head, "You truly are the skilled assassin that they say you are."

"Skilled enough to get into your room without that birdie noticing I was outside your window." Talon snickered as he leaned on the brick wall. Quinn's eyes darted up to the assassin.

"What were you doing at my window?"

"Getting information," Talon gave a toothy smirk, "But all I discovered was your talent in drawing." Quinn's clasped her hands over her face as she turned a bright red. The scout tried to form words but all she got out was embarrassed blubbering noises. Talon had to bite his tongue to hold in laughter, "I never thought I was the ugliest man in Noxus, but it turns out I'm actually quite _handsome_. Wouldn't you agree?"

Quinn shrunk in embarrassment as Talon stressed the word handsome; she knew she should have torn up that page when she had the chance. But her eyes widened in shock when she realized that that means that Talon had to have gone through her journal to see her sketch.

"So you opened my journal," Quinn whispered as she straightened her posture. Talon nodded slowly. She bit her lip, "Exactly how much did you see?"

"Enough to understand what you mean by_ him_," he answered lowly. Quinn turned her face to the hard rain and the way it fell in the alley. Crossing her arms, she tried to hide her face once again from Talon. _Oh great, you did it again, Talon._ The assassin felt his shoulders tense up as he watched the girl slowly start to slouch where she stood. _I have to change the subject before she starts crying again… _"Uh Quinn," Talon rubbed the back of his neck, "are you cold?"

Quinn looked up from the gravel to the assassin with her eyebrow raised, but when she thought about it, she actually was quite cold. This overwhelming chill came over Quinn and she wrapped her arms around herself. The scout nodded as she shivered.

Talon's eye twitched as he tried to stop his arm from opening his cloak wide to the girl—it seemed to have a mind of its own as it invited her. He watched the young scout reluctantly step towards him. Even if his cloak was just a mess of leather straps and blades, it was a lot warmer than that skin tight body suit she wore under her armor.

His arm hovered just above her shoulders before he hesitantly wrapped his arm around them. Talon had to hold in a gasp when he was surprised by her small arms wrapping around his waist. The assassin looked down at her; she was the brightest red he had seen anyone turn.

Talon could feel the erratic heartbeat of the scout on his side, he reassured her wordlessly by tightening his grasp that said he wasn't going to try anything. Quinn answered back by pressing her face into his chest.

Now Talon's own heart was beating faster.

"You know," Quinn giggled, "That's the first time I heard you call me by my name and not by _little girl_ or _Demacian_."

"Keep quiet before I change my mind." Talon growled.

* * *

_Headcannons: Talon is the king of tsundere (or a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time). _

_It is never said how Quinn's brother, Caleb, dies so a collapsing cave might have been it since they were both exploring when he died._

_I'll try and update faster. Sorry._

_Update: Thanks again Jacob d__: _


	6. Chapter 6

_"Just another body for the gutters."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 6

* * *

_Great Talon, how did you get yourself into this one? Tenderly holding a woman in the rain, but this is not just any woman, this is a Demacian woman. You're tenderly holding the enemy in your arms, you foolish boy._ Talon kicked himself mentally as he looked down at the top of Quinn's golden-bronze helmet that still had droplets of rain scattered across it—he could also see his reflection glaring back at him.

Although angry with himself, he was trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. Rolling his eyes, he looked down at his arm that was draped over the girl's shoulders. He felt that his palm had gotten damp from them; she got more soaked in the rain than he did.

The Noxian bit his lip when he felt the scout slowly ease her cheek onto his chest. As he looked down he caught a glimpse of her large eyes fluttering shut. Her freckled nose crinkled as she finally relaxed herself. _How can she be so calm in the arms of an assassin? Her neck is completely exposed to me; if I wanted to, I could definitely kill her. She must know this too…_

Talon narrowed his eyes towards the rain, which was still bombarding Noxus with water; it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. Noxus storms always lingered way longer than they needed to over this gloomy state—but then again there was a small part of the assassin that didn't want this particular storm to end just yet. Talon looked down at the girl and was instantly locked with golden eyes. The assassin managed to keep himself from being tangled in their gaze, but they were certainly overwhelming.

Her lips were slightly parted, chapped before she brought her tongue over them, and they glistened. The assassin felt like he was beginning to lean forward, but stopped when he felt the girl get on the tips of her toes—he knew her intentions but he didn't understand why his seemed to be the same. Talon's stomach flipped while his whole body tensed; now he really was feeling pierced by their stare. Unable to react, they just gazed upon each other for what felt like a whole lifetime. _God say something, you moron!_

"What are you staring at?" Talon growled. He slightly jerked his head back when the girl grinned at him. _That damn smile of hers…_

"The rain sure is heavy." Quinn turned her golden gaze to the rain, pressing her cheek back onto the tense assassin's chest. "I hope it lifts soon. I bet that Valor is worried sick about me." Talon felt the scout take in a deep breath, and then let out a sigh ever so slowly. When she readjusted her arms around his waist, elbows resting just above his hips, is when he remembered they were there. The assassin's fair cheeks betrayed him as he felt them heat up.

"Where is that bird at?" Talon only asked to distract himself from Quinn's hands laced on his lower back. He instantly turned his head to the rain—face still scorching—when the scout looked up at him. Her chin rested on the metal buckle that held his bladed cloak on his back. He eased when the scout looked out into the rain with him.

"Hopefully he isn't flying in this storm trying to find me." Quinn, again to Talon's torture, rested herself on his torso. She felt his erratic heartbeat, heard his uneven breathing, and sensed his hands tense. _He must be either really embarrassed that he is this close to me or he is disgusted that he is this close to me, either way he isn't very good at hiding it—although, I find it rather cute in a very absurd way._

"You must really love that bird to be so worried." Talon grunted. The assassin scowled as he heard his stupid question leave his mouth. He had witnessed her kindness to the eagle on multiple occasions—how she stroked his feathers gently and how she kissed the bird's beak softly. While useless to ask, he would rather keep the conversation going than let it die. Talon would honestly talk about anything to distract himself from the gorgeous woman draped around him.

"Not only is he my partner, but he is my family." Quinn chucked, "The only family I have to be honest. I'd die if ever lost Valor." Talon glanced down at Quinn with emotionless eyes, but he understood exactly what she meant.

He knew firsthand the feeling of losing someone important and then wandering without purpose.

Quinn slowly lifted her head and she met Talon's somber eyes but his gaze darted upward to avoid another staring contest with her—he didn't know what he would do if he was hypnotized once again. Quinn sighed while she nodded.

"Thank you for keeping me warm," Quinn whispered as she looked away from him, feeling slightly hurt that he had done this a few times already. She released him and took a large step backwards to create room between them. "But I can tell that you are uncomfortable." _How foolish of me to take advantage of this man's good intentions. I certainly had gotten closer than I should have. I pressed my cheek on his chest, wrapped my arms around him, and I even tried to… well hopefully he didn't notice that._ The scout rubbed her arm in embarrassment as she reflected on her actions in the last hour. Quinn made a hole in the dirt between the gaps of cobblestone with her boot while she laced her hands behind her back.

"I… wasn't… _uncomfortable_." He whispered back. Quinn glanced up at him, Talon was pretending to look at his arm blade as he spoke, but she knew he was trying to hide his flushed face. This made her feel slightly better about this whole situation. "I just never have been so close to someone without having to slice their throats soon after, you know." He glimpsed up at the scout, although this time he didn't look away when they locked eyes—Quinn's smile grew brighter.

"I guess you were right after all," she giggled, "I do let my guard down too fast. I bet you could have killed me if you really wanted to." Quinn rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly when she realized what she said was true. If Talon did have any malicious intentions, she'd be dead because she let her girlish fantasies get in the way of her duty.

"Certainly." Talon agreed calmly. Quinn jolted backwards when the assassin took a step closer to her. She shut her eyes tight and assumed the worst.

But to her shock, Talon placed a single finger on the back of her neck. Quinn slowly opened her eyes and she gasped when she saw Talon just centimeters from her—her face felt as hot as flames. She stared in bewilderment at the Noxian while he gave her a toothy smirk. The assassin drew his finger from her neck to the bottom of her hairline, sending a gigantic shiver up the pathfinder's spine.

"This whole spot was out in the open. One slash of my blade could have severed your spinal cord. From there you would have suffered a slow and painful death from the lack of blood getting to your brain. On the other hand, tactics like that get too messy on my part. I have to admit to cutting my fingers wiping that much blood off my blades… numerous times." Talon snickered when he saw that the scout's face go pale.

Quinn felt her stomach churn, but she wasn't going to let Talon frighten her.

"Well you had your guard down too!" She argued back, getting on her toes slightly to match his height even if he was still a few good inches taller than her.

"Ha, _oh really_?" Talon chuckled dryly, "Where exactly?"

Quinn sneered as she placed her fingertip under Talon's chin, silencing his laugh. She ran down his neck and down to his chest as slowly as he did to her, leaving goose bumps in her wake. Glancing up at him, his face was just as red as hers.

"There," she grinned proudly even if it had less of an impact with her face as red as a tomato, "If I wanted to, I would have taken the advantage of these." Quinn reached down, grasping one of Talon's blades on his cloak, and rubbed its jagged edge before dropping it. "But letting you live seems to be the best—" Talon interrupted her with a loud laugh. Quinn glared at him as he tried to get it under control.

"Letting me live? **Please.** I know the moves you are going to make before you do." Talon sneered as he crossed his arms.

"Prove it, assassin!"

"Make your move, girly."

Both of their eyes narrowed at each other while they carefully observed the other. Quinn took a step back from the assassin as he stood there smugly with his arms crossed. She kept her eyes on his, her nose scrunched while she clenched her fist. Seeing that Talon would most likely not be ready for an attack with his arms crossed, she swiftly threw a punch in his direction. Quinn gasped when Talon caught her fist with lightning speed just before it met his nose.

_Incredible, I didn't even see him move—my arm was instantly seized!_

She glared down at his hand that completely covered her own—it was like a bear grasping a squirrel. Looking at his other arm, Quinn realized that it would be impossible for him to block an attack from her when he had his hand on his arm blade. Smirking, the scout took another jab at him. _Impossible…_ Quinn's teeth gritted as Talon sneered right in her face, her fist held while he still wielded his blade—she could feel the steel illuminating an icy aura though her gloves.

The pathfinder yelped as she felt her body roughly twisted and had her arms crossed over her hips. Quinn growled as the assassin had her completely immobilized, her back on his chest, and wrists locked in his hands. The more she tried to pull her arms from him, the more he pressed his weight on her.

The scout had a sudden sensation of warm air on the nape of her neck. Looking from the corner of her eye, she could see his lips curling into a mocking smirk. _This is bad. I'm completely vulnerable now!_ _God, I'm such an idiot!_

"You are so predictable." Talon's breath hit her ear, "I saw those blows coming from a mile away." He growled as he playfully tossed Quinn around in his arms. _My god she is so easy to fool and—what is that?_ The assassin felt Quinn's short hair tickle his nose. Every move she made trying to get his hands off of her, the scout rubbed him in an awfully wrong way. _Stop moving, little girl._ Talon felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach and he released her wrists as quickly as he could. He watched with his leer still plastered on his face while she scowled right back at him—a good disguise for the butterflies causing a storm in his stomach.

Talon's eyes narrowed when he noticed that it was far too quiet around them. Both of them picking up on the new found silence, the scout and assassin turned their heads to the foggy alley—rain long was long gone. Looking back at Quinn, Talon watched her as she stuck her hand out from under the doorway with her palm up and when she felt no rain she beamed.

_That god damn smile again._

"Come on. We need to hurry before people make their way into the streets again." Talon stated while he grasped her wrist, leading out of the old doorway. _You know you really didn't want to grab her wrist, you foolish boy._ They bolted down the alley with the misty street in sights, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard voices come from all around. Talon made Quinn crouch behind a few trash cans—she held her nose as she scowled at the silver bins—while he pulled his hood closer to his face.

A few men passed by the assassin, they glared while they held their belongings closer to their persons. Taking a quick look into the streets, Talon cursed under his breath as he saw a decent number of people roaming around—there is no way he could get Quinn around without being noticed. Growling back to Quinn, he pulled her up roughly by her wrist.

"There is no use. We're going to have to wait until nightfall to make a move." Talon sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Quinn frowned as she thought about another good eight hour stuck in a disgusting alley with Talon.

The scout eyes perked up when she noticed a rusted ladder just behind Talon. She rushed over to it, passing by the assassin, and made him turn with a groan. Talon's brow curved when he saw the Demacian grinning while she looked up the steps with zeal. He walked over beside her and grasped the rusting bar in his hand. Talon placed his foot on the bottom bar and managed to balance himself on the ladder; it was sturdy enough to climb.

"I suppose we don't have to wait in this filthy alley all day, now do we?" Talon hopped off the ladder. "Ladies first." He smirked while he stepped back to let Quinn go up first. Quinn grasped one of the bars nervously; not knowing if that would be the one that snaps first. Moving up a step, she felt it begin to tremor under her weight. She managed to glance down at Talon before going another footstep, Quinn noticed that he was looking annoyed—well more annoyed that usual. Assuming that he was bothered about her taking her time, the scout forced herself up to pull the next bar.

What she didn't know is that he regretted letting her go first. He was getting an eyeful of the scout and those butterflies began to cause a ruckus in stomach again.

As Quinn pulled herself up to the next bar, it gave out a loud creak before it snapped in half. The scout thought she was going to fall, but she was surprised to be caught just in time by Talon. Although his hands were on her behind, she was relieved that she didn't hit the ground. Talon growled loudly before pushing her up.

"W-watch your step, girl!" he snarled, "And h-hurry up!" Quinn didn't even need to turn to know his face was a bright red; she could hear it. She smirked as she quickly pulled herself up and over the roof's ledge, whipping the water off her fingers while she took in a breath.

_Fresh air._

Quinn looked out over the streets of Noxus, even it if was the land of Demacia's sworn enemy, it was a very breathtaking place. Mist covered the roads and turned the usual deep green rivers an ominous black. The haze even crawled inside of the eyes of the skull-shaped mountain, giving it an eerie stare as it looked back at her. She heard Talon's footsteps approach and stop by her side.

"I have to leave this place." He whispered so low Quinn didn't know if he meant to say it out loud. Quinn moved her gaze to the man next to her, his face was like a stone. "There is nothing for me here."

"Where would you go?" The scout asked with honest curiosity.

"I hear that Piltover has strange new technologies; it would be interesting to see. I don't know, the Freljord maybe? Anywhere would be better than this dreadful place." Talon scowled at the fog slowly getting thicker, making the street harder to see below.

"I've seen the Freljord; it's a snow-covered wasteland, but its people give it life." Quinn smiled as she noticed the assassin's face starting to soften. She pulled open her satchel and lifted her journal and pencil. She opened it to the next blank page—completely skipping over her latest entry—and began to scratch her pencil over the paper. Looking over her shoulder, Talon watched as she sketched out the skull shaped mountain.

"What are you doing?" Talon asked with a hint of sourness still lingering in his tone unintentionally. Quinn tore her eyes from the page to the assassin with her eyebrow raised high.

"Drawing? Who knows if I'll ever see Noxus like this again?" The scout stuck her nose back in her journal and began to sketch faster as the mist became thicker with each passing second. Talon admired her work with hard face as she got every last detail to a point. From the bricks in the building walls to the smallest stone in the street, everything he saw was in the artwork. She sighed contently as she scribbled _"Noxus Rooftop" _at the bottom. Quinn held the journal out in front of her, approving it with a giggle. Talon's hand swooped down and took it from the Demacian. He turned his back and stood quietly in awe of the scout's craftsmanship.

"This is good." He said with his back still turned. He walked back to her, his fingers tapping on the edge of the book as he smirked down at the scout. "But the other sketch is still my favorite." His dark eyes twinkled wickedly as Quinn struggled to keep herself calm.

"I try my best." Quinn tried to keep an even tone with the assassin's smart remark. Talon turned his face back to the book in his hand, eyes jolting over every corner of the sketch. "Would you ever go to Demacia?" She asked as she too looked over her art around Talon's shoulder—Quinn couldn't help but catch a whiff of him. Even if he was from Noxus, he certainly smelled like gentleman. Talon closed the journal while he turned to face her; his brow was twisted in confusion under his hood.

"What?" The question registered in his head, making him chuckle as he spoke. "With all those good-doing knights in shining armor searching all over for me? I don't think so." He handed the journal back to Quinn's small hands.

"But it's such a beautiful land! The sky is always clear and the rivers are filled with life and the—"

"It sounds like you want me there." He smirked at the girl, who tried to hide her blush by looking at her boots.

"You said you would go anywhere." Her golden eyes were soft when she met his and her fingers were clamped shut on the spine of the journal.

"Going to Demacia is like a cow walking straight to the slaughterhouse. It's a place I would definitely like to avoid." Talon crossed his arms as he spoke. Although Quinn didn't know why, she seemed a bit disappointed with his answer.

"May I ask why the Elite of Demacia is looking all over for you?" Quinn asked while she closed her satchel after placing her belongings back in it. When Talon sighed, she figured that she probably asked a question that was a bit too personal. She tore her eyes from him when she began to fumble closing the last button on her bag.

"There," Talon grunted. Quinn's face bolted up from the bag's buttons as the assassin began to gather himself with another low sigh. Even if he hesitated just slightly, Talon managed to tell her everything she had asked; Quinn enjoyed it to the fullest but kept her blissfulness composed. "There is another man killing Demacian leaders and for some reason your people think it was I who did it. I've been here in Noxus this whole time your leaders started to die. Now all of a sudden that man is missing and I managed to hide here like a coward."

"I don't think you're a coward." The scout laid her hand on the assassin's shoulder. Talon turned, gazing at the small hand on him before looking back in Quinn's gold eyes. Those damn butterflies in the pit of his stomach were beginning to riot with his organs when Quinn smiled. "I understand your reasoning, Talon. Even a man as strong as you knows that he can't take on hundreds of Demacian soldiers." She took her hand back while she grinned.

Talon just stared at her, unsure of how he should react to her words, but just hearing her utter his name sent a chill up his spine. That voice was like an angel whispering to him. He swore he felt those butterflies trying to push themselves out of his body.

The assassin's whole form shuddered as he watched the scout's hand glide over to his chest—it was painful. The back of her hand brushed his cheek like a butterfly's kiss. Her other hand joined as he tugged where his hood met his shoulders_. W-what is she doing? What do I do?_ Talon's heart raced when Quinn yanked him to eye level, golden orbs soft but clear on what they wanted. The assassin grasped both of her hands, pulling them down to her side. He almost gasped when the smack of her lips shattered the silence. Even if he rejected her hands, he didn't even bother to make distance between him and Quinn.

_I can't_. Talon thought as he forced himself not to lean any closer to the pouting girl. _If I do, I don't know how I will feel. Will I hate it? Will I… enjoy it?_ Quinn managed to tear one hand from his grip and it pranced up to his chin. Her finger tracing his jaw was too much for him to handle. Talon felt himself suddenly lean closer, giving in to the Demacian girl's demand.

The scout took her other hand back and got on the balls of her feet when Talon completely let go . Her fingers trying their hardest to push back his violet hood subtly. When it wouldn't budge an inch past his jawline, she forced it back while Talon was still paralyzed by her palm on his cheek. Quinn felt like fainting when she finally witnessed the assassin's jet back hair. It flowed in a very lose ponytail and it framed his face as it stood out against his fair skin. She ran her fingers though the strands that escaped his ponytail and pushed it behind his ear. _Forget that arm blade; Talon could kill someone with just his dashing good looks._

"Wow…"

Talon's stomach had shot itself to his throat. Here he was with a beautiful girl, in his hair, in his face, and in his personal space. He couldn't even hide the frantic beating of his heart, he knew Quinn could feel it too when she smiled after pushing herself on his chest.

He froze when he heard someone climbing the ladder behind them—Quinn was so involved with Talon's hair she didn't even notice. Talon grabbed her shoulders, rushing her yards away, and forced her behind the single rusted chimney on the roof. She knelt down, managing to hide her pout when she crossed her arms. Glancing at her in her tiny tantrum, Talon honestly could say he felt the same way.

"Don't move until I say so." Talon whispered an order before rushing as far he could manage away from Quinn's hiding place. Talon put his foot on the edge of the roof, trying to look as relaxed as he possibly could.

"Ah, I thought that was you climbing the ladder." A familiar female voice shouted behind him. _Oh hell, it couldn't possibly be her. Not now, please not now._ Talon turned, eyes narrowing as he found himself correct when he recognized the redhead. _Shit… it's her. _"I was making my way back home when I spotted you running into this alley. When I didn't see you, I figured you went up the ladder. What are you doing up her anyway—did you hear about that Demacian boy's bounty?" The woman pulled an unsheathed dagger from her thigh strap and picked her teeth with the point.

"Uh yeah." Talon looked away from the woman as her chuckle turned into a mind-numbing cackling. "I thought catching her—him would be easy, I could use some new blades. What are you doing wandering the streets, don't you have a job to do as the head of the High Command, Katarina?" He tried his hardest to keep down his aggravated tone and faked the mocking demeanor they both showed each other. Talon's eyes glanced in the direction of Quinn, hoping Katarina would leave soon.

"No way! I just got done arranging some things for when the Demacian boy is captured, now I can relax while every gold-grubbing person searches for him. I have a couch at home that is just calling my name." Katarina sighed as she laced her hands behind her neck.

"Right." Talon rolled his eyes.

"I guess I should get—did you hear that?" Katarina dropped to her knees while she listened again for the sound. With trained ears, Talon could hear the creaking of the chimney, as if something, or someone, was leaning on it. If he knew where it was coming from, Talon was sure that Katarina knew as well—after all, they were trained by the best assassin in all of Valoran.

Talon's whole body tensed as the redhead's eyes darted to the rusted chimney. Her hands slowly wrapped themselves on the handle of the blades on her back. The woman was gone in the blink of an eye. Talon immediately glared at the chimney, Katarina was already standing there.

"Demacian!" Katarina shouted, "You are mine, you foolish boy!" Talon sprinted across the roof with his stomach in knots. His boots slid to a stop as he found Katarina mounted on Quinn with her blade already at the scout's throat. A swift slash of her other blade, knocked Quinn's helmet clean off and sliced her cheek in the process. While Quinn grasped her wound in pain, Katarina took the chance to land a quick strike across the scout's face.

Quinn's body went limp.

"That was easy, a little too easy. Talon can you carry her for me? I'll pay you when we get home." The redhead jumped up, placed her blades back in their holsters and laughed. Katarina didn't even care when she stepped on Quinn's hand as she walked over her unconscious body; that punch was certainly was going to leave a bruise on the scout's face when she woke. Talon felt a flare emerge in the pit of his stomach—it felt like rage. "Talon?"

"Uh sure…" He answered back. "Hold my arm blade." He pulled his blade off his arm, handed it to Katarina, and flexed his fingers. Katarina lazily took it from him and began to make her way to the ladder on the other side of the roof.

Talon gave Quinn one last look over; even in these circumstances, her face seemed so beautiful. The assassin pulled her up by her wrists, she wasn't heavy at all. Her limp body draped over his, Talon had to hold her head from falling back too harshly. He sighed as he knelt down to toss her over his shoulders. Talon grasped her hand, remembering just how close they were just moments ago. _What would I have done if Katarina wouldn't have appeared?_

"Like I said before," Talon whispered to the scout while he turned to Katarina, who was already halfway down the rusted ladder. "I said I was going to get you out of here and I intend to keep that promise—I am not like most Noxians."

* * *

_Headcannons: Katarina doesn't really enjoy her job since she was forced into it when her father disappeared. Since Quinn reads a lot of books, she knows how a kiss is initiated—she reads romance novels when no one is around. My personal favorite, Talon isn't the best kisser—he may have kissed one or two women ever._

_Notes: Talon does have light skin. Look at his current models, Chinese splash, his Renegade (Street) skin, and Dragon Blade skin—I don't agree with his alternate classic splash._

_Alternate storylines:_

_God say something, you moron! _"What are you staring at?" _Nailed it._

The scout had a sudden realization of warm air on her neck, looking from the corner of her eye, he was right there._ This is bad. My butt is on his junk! Quinn could see him beginning to sneer._

_Edit: SSW Talon confirms my light-skinned assassin. Also thanks Cornonjacob d:_

_Thank you for reading, see you next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_"I'd keep my head down if I were you."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 7

* * *

Quinn groaned as she tried to focus her vision in the dimly lit room she woke up in. Her body felt cold stone under her and an even colder chain that linked her wrists together. She sat up, hissing in pain as she pressed her chained hands to the side of her head—she felt like she had been hit by a stampeding horse. Managing to get her line of sight in focus, she realized in horror that she was in a dungeon cell. It was damp wherever she touched and the chill in the air rivaled the Howling Abyss. Her golden eyes jolted around the small room and there was a single blanket strewn a few feet from her.

As she moved her shoulders to stretch, Quinn noticed how light her body was—her armor was gone. She looked down at the ragged dress she had on, it was too snug and it was too short as it ended at her thighs—it's like whoever dressed her didn't care if the material fit her or not. Her toes curled when she realized her boots were gone too; the stone floor froze her bare feet numb. Quinn she couldn't move. She was barely able to touch her ears—if she stretched them any further they might have snapped. A blinding light filled the room; the scout unsuccessfully covered her eyes but managed to make out two bodies approaching her.

"Well, you're awake. It's been a few days—I guess I smacked you a bit too hard." That vaguely familiar voice chuckled as it got closer to her. Quinn blinked and looked up, immediately recognizing the redheaded woman that stood over her. The scout's nightmare like memory remembered the same face the woman gave her before knocking her out cold. Her eyes widened as the woman's face looked down at her menacingly and feared of what she might have been thinking. Quinn's eyes were glued to the large scar going down the left side of her face—the emerald hue of her eyes clashed with the hard, reddened skin.

Quinn turned her face and her heart sank when she saw Talon standing a few feet behind the cackling woman, his face hidden in the shadow of his hood. He stood with his arms crossed and seemed very uncomfortable, either he knew he was guilty of something or he knew that this woman was planning to do with the scout. _Talon... _The scout felt her throat dry and swell, no matter how hard she swallowed, the lump was there to stay.

"I guess it's time for a thorough interrogation." The redheaded woman snickered as she turned Quinn's face back to her with her boot. "Talon, watch her as I get my interrogation blades." _Blades?_ Quinn shut her eyes and listened as the footsteps grew further away from her. The woman stepped out of the cell, the metal door slammed shut, and sent a loud echo jumping across the stone room.

Quinn turned her attention back to Talon, who still lingered somewhere in the room. She tried her hardest to get an idea of where he could be, but the only source of light was from a barred window letting in moonlight. Quinn had a clear view of it, it was just breaking into the sky, and it had to have been eight o'clock more or less.

It glimmered into her stone cell, creating a pool of soft white on to the stone floor. Interrupting the flow of white were a pair of boots and a long bladed cloak. Quinn's eyes perked up when she remembered that Talon was still in the room with her. He was silent, but Quinn heard his gloves clench.

It hurt to smile, but she did.

"I couldn't keep you safe." He growled lowly. Quinn could see that he was hiding his face from her, but she could hear a hint of guilt in his voice. She tried getting to her feet, but the chains around her limited movement—she couldn't even push loose hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Her voice cracked. As it did, she noticed the assassin reluctantly step into the light, but crawled back in the shadows a second later. Quinn could hear the clinking of his blades as he paced.

"I promised myself I'd keep you out of this mess!" Talon stomped into the moonlight with a hard guise and lips pursed together so tightly they turned white.

"You were trying... to protect me?"

_This whole time, he's been looking out for me. In the forest, in the bar and on the rooftop, he was always thinking of my safety- unintentional or so, I am truly grateful. Talon, everything people say about you is wrong. Maybe there is more to it than that; maybe you see me differently than other people, because I definitely see you like no other. But I can't put my finger on what this feeling is..._

Quinn's eyes softened on the assassin, her heart beating slowly increasing speed while she gazed at him. Talon, after a few seconds, finally nodded at her but stayed silent. The only sound in the room was him trying to keep his breath even and Quinn's rapid heartbeat.

Maybe it was the large bump on her head, but Quinn couldn't deny that her mind was spinning around the thought of the assassin caring for her.

Suddenly the door was forced open, on the outside was the silhouette of the redheaded woman and Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts. In her hand was a sleek blade as long as her forearm—Quinn could see it because she brought in a lit torch with her. The room filled with light and her eyes darted to Talon again. His back was turned to Katarina and her while the woman approached the scout.

Katarina stood in front of Quinn's vision of the assassin. As Quinn tried to look around her thighs, Katarina just yanked her by her hair for the scout to pay attention to her. She sneered down at her, fangs bared.

"Now, if you don't comply with my following demands…" Katarina traced Quinn's face with the point of the blade, stopping under her left eye, "I will gouge out your eyes one by one. Not very useful to be blind when you're a ranger, huh?" The redhead cackled. "Alright, tell me your name."

"Quinn." Said the scout reluctantly. Quinn's eyes constantly glimpsed at the man behind Katarina, who had his back on the wall. The Demacian stared back up at the redhead when she yanked her hair again.

"Ok, _Quinn_, what is it for you being in Noxus? I already know why, so if you lie to me I'll know." The Noxian snickered while lifting the scout by her navy hair close to her face, "And trust me when I say that is a terrible idea."

"I've," Quinn started, "I've been following the assassin known only as Talon. I was hired to find and arrest him." Katarina's red eyebrow arched before glancing back at Talon. The male assassin kept his face low from the two women.

"Well, you failed. He found you." She smirked down at her. Katarina let go of Quinn's hair and took a step back from her. "What have you seen here in Noxus?"

"I have seen only some alleys, an inn, a bar, and a couple of streets. I must say, Noxus is a very beautiful—"

"Don't try and suck up! I only asked you what you saw." Katarina growled while pushing the scout's back on the stone wall with her boot. "Now, have you seen anything else?"

"No ma'am." Quinn hissed while she arched her back to relieve the pain.

"_Ma'am_, ha, that's cute." Katarina chuckled. Suddenly, the woman swiped the blade at Quinn, slicing the skin just above her lip. Talon jolted forward and knocked the blade out of Katarina's hand. Katarina glared at him shocked. "What are you doing, boy?!"

"She answered your question honestly and yet you still cut her?! Where is your respect?" Talon glared at her. Katarina smirked before punching him in the shoulder.

"You seem upset. Dare I ask you feel something for this Demacian garbage?" Katarina picked up the blade and shoved Talon back. The assassin glared at the redhead while he backed away towards the shadowed wall. She glanced down at the scout's blood dripping off her lips and chin. "To be honest I have no respect for the likes of you, Demacian. Now, as we were, are you the only one in Noxus? You don't have any other comrades slinking around here?"

Quinn shook her head, eyes on the blood that pooled on her thighs and then slipped of the sides.

"No, it's just me."

"Excellent." Katarina poked the tip of the blade as she thought. "So, how valuable are you to Demacia?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, would Demacia come looking for you if you went missing or just let you rot here?"

"I…" Quinn thought. _I've only been hired by the prince once before, and that was to get a word on what's going on in the Freljord. The only thing that sets me apart from other rangers is Valor. Thinking about it, I guess I am pretty expendable. _Quinn closed her eyes, "They would most likely come for me—if I was of more use than collecting information—But I'm just a hired ranger."

"So what your saying is," Katarina smirked as she looked down at Quinn, "They'd let you die here?"

"Yes."

"Intriguing." The woman's smirked increased while she looked down at the saddened Demacian. "Hmm, I was going to put out a ransom for your return, but like you said, you're not worth shit to them—but I'm still going to make quick gold off you, anyway." Katarina chuckled, "You're a very beautiful girl. Men would pay to get a taste of you. Big eyes like yours would get them going." Katarina knelt down in front of Quinn and grasped her chin and examined her golden eyes.

Talon's eyes shot up from the stone floor, his glare like knives in Katarina's back. He knew Katarina was ruthless, but this was new—she really did have no respect for this girl. The assassin thought he had to do something to change her mind or else the scout was in for a world of trouble.

"You think you're going to be able to sell **THAT**?" Talon scoffed. Katarina turned around with her face sour. She took a step towards him and gripped her blade tighter.

"Of course, what, you think she won't fetch a high price? A Demacian is very exotic—almost taboo."

Talon took one step towards her, finding her words to be a challenge. He had to clench his fist to keep his anger down, but it wasn't enough—he was furious.

"Not at all. This whole time we have thought of her to be a man! She looks prepubescent—flat as a board. I'd like to see you find a man that would want **THIS**." Talon scowled while he gestured to Quinn. The scout uncomfortably brought her legs closer to her body as Talon pointed at her—she knew he was trying to distract Katarina from the idea of selling her but his words still hurt her.

"Hah." Katarina sighed. "Well don't knock it until you've tried it, kid. I'll give you a moment to see what I mean." Katarina began to make her way to the door, but Talon hastily turned her around—face still twisted into a scowl.

"What does that mean?!" He growled. He knew exactly what she meant he just didn't want to think about it. Katarina's eyebrow perked up as she smirked, tapping her blade on her belt buckle. Talon's face twisted into a red scowl at the crude woman.

"You need to let off some steam. Go ahead, my treat. Call it a _gift_." Katarina busted into laughter when she pushed Talon into the direction of the scout, Talon almost tripping over himself. She forced open the large door and turned before making her way out. "Have fun."

The iron door slammed shut, Katarina's hellish cackling was now just an echo. Talon stood there, lips pressed so tight they could have burst under the pressure. She couldn't have possibly meant what she said—Katarina always teased him beyond what was acceptable, but she seemed serious. Talon could hear that was Quinn fidgeting; she most likely understood what the crazy redhead said. The assassin finally turned, the moon had risen up—the light now giving a clear view of his face.

Quinn pulled up on her chains to sit up right, although her arms felt weak, she started at Talon as she did. She herself was hidden from the moonlight in the dark shadows of the walls, but she could feel her face heated like a fire—Talon looked as calm as stagnant waters. After what felt like an eternity, Talon slowly made his way to her, kneeling at her side. His calm eyes were now underneath the shadow of his hood.

Talon examined her chains, pulling on them slightly, and followed them down to her thin wrists. He lifted her hands and felt the key hole with his thumb. Quinn heard him sigh when he let down her hands in her lap, standing back up. She watched him tap his foot and rub his chin while he thought, although she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I'll be back at midnight to get you out." He finally spoke. Talon hurried to the iron door.

"Talon!" Quinn called out after him. He stopped with his hand inches from the handle. Talon turned towards her voice, waiting. Quinn didn't know why she called out to him, but she just let the words flow. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. Unlocking your chains will be the easy part, but managing to get you past all these guards and Katarina herself will put my skills to the test." Talon fixed his hood. "Get as much rest as you can." And with that, Talon rushed out the door, not slamming it as Katarina did.

Quinn smiled in the darkness while she looked out to the moon, midnight was approaching. Her eyes fluttering shut, trying to follow Talon's order— it was the least she could do so far.

* * *

Talon hurried down the hallway to Quinn's cell and by the time he had gotten to the door, he noticed that it was being guarded by two men—Talon knew all the men that worked for Katarina but he has never seen them, in fact their black armor resembled none of Katarina's workers. He slowed his pace as he glared at their large rifles; Katarina required all her men to use blades as she did. The assassin hid his lock pick in his sleeve as he approached the armor-clad duo. He stood in front of them and they slowly moved their fingers to their triggers. Talon glared at them while they glared right back at him. They were significantly taller than he was, truly the definition of guards.

"What do you think you are doing down here, commoner." Snarled the man on the left; he had a large metal jaw that covered most of his face.

"I am no commoner. I am the assassin that works for General Katarina's family. You should be answering to me, common guard." Talon spat back. The two men glanced at each other with small grins across their greasy faces.

"We heard that you are out of a job since the former General has gone missing. Don't try to fool us, boy. We hear everything." Snickered the one on the right. Talon noticed his eye patch and saw he was missing a few teeth as he laughed. Talon's hands clenched in anger as the other man joined his comrade in mocking the assassin.

"I am still the right hand for General Katarina. Now, tell me what you are doing in front of this particular door."

"Our boss, the Grand Inventor Viktor of Zaun, is in there. He paid your General a mighty high price to get a glimpse of this captured Demacian."

_Of course it's Viktor. That would explain this man's metal jaw and their odd weaponry. That freak is trying to turn all his men into damn cyborgs._

"Although we know he isn't just getting a glimpse of her." They cackled together. "What's it to you, assassin?"

"I'm here..." _What can I possibly say to get these two dimwits to let me past the door? I certainly can't say I'm going to release the prisoner and lead her out of Noxus to her freedom._ Talon rubbed his arm, still feeling the cold lock pick against his arm. "I'm here because Katarina gave me instructions to interrogate this woman."

"Well you're going to have to wait!"

"Our boss always gets what he wants, when he wants." All three of the men were startled when a loud shriek ran out from the other side of the door. Talon's heart pounded when he realized it was Quinn. God only knew what that madman was doing to her to make her yell out the most disturbing shriek Talon had ever heard. "Well, looks like he's already started."

"No women can resist our boss's charm; she'll stop screaming eventually. Although she could scream for more after he's done."

"Yeah, maybe he'll give us a turn?"

Talon's blood began to boil while the men high fived each other as they laughed. All Talon saw was red and he swung his arm blade across the two men. His nostrils flared as the men gurgled the blood that filled their throats and they simultaneously fell to the floor. Talon stepped back as their blood chased his feet as if it was an act of vengeance. The assassin pulled his lock pick from his sleeve and hurried to unlock the large door.

As it clicked open, Talon heard another blood curdling shriek from the scout; he knew he had to hurry. He tossed the lock hastily over his shoulder and forced open the heavy door with his shoulder. As he entered, he saw the madman hovering over Quinn with an odd tool but she kept him at bay with her legs. She turned her face to him; her terrorized expression stabbed him like a knife to the heart.

"You," Talon shouted, "Get away from my Quinn!" Viktor looked in the direction of the assassin with his hands wrung around Quinn's ankles still trying to pry her open. His long hair clung to his sweaty forehead as he pushed Quinn's legs away and gave full attention to the assassin.

"And what do I have the honor of meeting you in a place like this, Talon?" Viktor bows slightly to him, infuriating Talon even more than he was. Talon never knew what Viktor looked like without his mask, but finally seeing him, Talon wished he didn't. His face was aged heavily, probably from spending his whole life playing with dangerous chemicals. "If you're here for the Demacian girl, I'm sorry my dear boy, you're going to have to wait. I plan to have a wonderful evening with this beauty. When Katarina said she had new meat on the market, I just had to have a sample." Viktor snickered as he glanced back at Quinn, who pushed herself as far away from him as her chains would allow.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you're going to be a little... tied up."

"Excuse—?!" Before Viktor could mutter anymore, Talon had disappeared before his very eyes. His eyes jolted to every corner of the room, but the assassin was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Viktor felt a huge pain in the back if his head and his vision faded to black.

Talon watched as Viktor fell face first to the ground, hilariously, the mad man of Zaun began to snore. He heard Quinn groan and he instinctively rushed to her side. The assassin let his hand hover over her while his other pulled up her sleeve over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you finish him off?" Quinn asked while Talon began to pick her locks. They clicked open and she smiled widely when she finally got her hands free. Talon pulled Viktor by his ankles and harshly tossed him near a wall, locking his wrists together.

"If I killed Viktor, I would be in a hell of a lot more trouble than I am at this very moment." Talon helped Quinn to her feet and caught her when she stumbled on jelly-like legs. "And Katarina knows my assassination tactics. She would send the hounds after me for killing an important man from Zaun." Talon looked down at the weird tool that Viktor had over the scout. "What was he doing to you?"

"He was trying to pull out my eyes. He said something about taking my sharp sight for one of his men? I don't know what he meant."

"That crazy bastard. I should go back in there and stab him until he is nothing more than a stain on the ground." Talon growled. Quinn grasped his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Are you upset?" Quinn giggled when the assassin blushed.

"No."

"Thank you, Talon. I owe you one." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

_See you next chapter guys! Who else noticed Talon's little slip :D_

_Edit: thank you CornonJacob for helping me edit. _(I would put a heart but FF doesn't allow lesser than signs.)


	8. Chapter 8

_"Many wars begin with a whisper..."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 8

* * *

Quinn's face relaxed as the burning cuts on her body began to ease with the hot bath water. Her eyes slowly opened as she lowered herself deeper into the porcelain, claw-foot tub. Her chin submerged in the steaming water while she looked around the large bathroom. She assumed with all the numerous bonsai and bamboo furniture, it was heavily influenced with Ionian culture in its design. It was very soothing. She presumed this bath belonged to the head of the Du Couteau family, Katarina.

Quinn's eyes strayed to the large red oak door on the other side of the room. She knew that Talon was standing guard while she bathed.

Although the hot water was more than relaxing, her stomach had not settled since she stepped foot in the extravagant bathroom—it was certainly hard to settle in when you felt like at any moment you would get caught. Quickly, the scout grabbed the thick bar of soap and scrubbed her body. Quinn hissed in pain as the suds burned her fresher wounds. _Gha, I have to hurry and get out of here as fast as possible! Someone might suspect something with Talon playing watchdog at the door._ Quinn dunked her head under the hot water and rose back up taking a deep breath. _I figure I've kept that man waiting long enough._

She hopped out of the tub, slightly lost her balance on sore legs, and pulled the chain out and the soapy water slowly made its way down the drain—it would be a while before it drained completely. The scout could hear the water drip frantically on the rug beneath her feet. She hurried to wrap a towel around her shoulders. Unlike the hot water, the room was quite chilly and Quinn pulled the towel tighter around her body.

Shaking her hair dry, she searched around for those clothes Talon had provided her. Quinn looked up at herself in the large mirror and poked at the large scab Katarina graciously left on her upper lip. She turned to the right and grimaced at another long cut across her left cheek. The scout groaned while she shook her hair again.

Quinn looked down at the marble sink and she curiously eyed a large box below the mirror. The scout bit her lip as she quickly flipped it open and inside she found make-up—she was right about this bathroom belonging to a woman. Her fingers dug around the box until her fingers pulled out a gold tube of lipstick. Uncapping the tube, Quinn's eyes stung with the bright red matte glaring at her. This was definitely Katarina's bathroom.

Quinn threw the lipstick back in the box and slammed it shut. On the end of the marble counter top laid a pair of black pants, cropped shirt, a jacket, and boots. _Leather?_ _If this was the best he could find, I won't complain._ Quinn thought as she picked up the awful looking garments between her fingers. The shirt was so short, anyone who owned it probably lacked humility. _This will not cover a thing…_

* * *

Talon rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet while he frantically looked down every direction of the hallway—it wasn't like him to be on edge, but if anyone found out that he released the Demacian girl from her cell, she would be killed. Even if the walkways were dead silent, he couldn't help but think someone was slithering down the carpeted hallway.

He was right.

His skin began to crawl as he recognized the sound of a scaly body dragging itself closer to him. The assassin's teeth bared while he turned his head in the direction of the slithering. There she was turning the corner, Cassiopeia, Katarina's infamous younger sister. Cassiopeia slowed her pace as she spotted Talon down the hall as she muttered a curse purposely loud enough for him to hear—she always did. Cassiopeia was never fond of, as she said it almost every time she laid her serpent eyes on him, the gutter rat that slipped into her luxurious castle.

_I thought she was still in Shurima—what business could she possibly have back home?_

Cassiopeia clenched her fist at her side as she slithered towards the assassin. She grinned widely when she realized that he was glaring harshly at her—she loved getting under his skin. The serpent purposely acted to fix her awfully revealing top when her real motive was to bring Talon's attention to her chest. The assassin kept his eyes in her face as she bit her lip. He knew she wanted something—whenever she did, she would become disgustingly flirtatious.

"Talon, my sweet," She cooed sarcastically, "What are you doing in Katarina's quarters?" She brushed her long dark hair, which she usually had up in a cobra-like headdress, over her shoulder.

Her fingers lingered on her sun kissed skin and she sighed longingly. Cassiopeia lashes batted over her menacing snake eyes and her full lips curled over long fangs. Talon could sense she was using her beauty to tempt him, but Talon has seen her use these tricks on other men for many years.

_Cursed with a serpent's lower half and she is still trying to seduce me. Nothing will stop these Du Couteau women._

"I should be asking you the exact same thing." Talon snorted. Cassiopeia's eyebrow arched as she looked down under the door, making Talon spread himself out wider to block her view. The temptress hissed as she raised herself back up, her scaly lower half made her almost twice as tall as the assassin.

"Steam? Is someone taking a bath?" Cassiopeia asked while tapping her bottom lip. Talon could hear the fake interest in her voice. She slithered to his right while she giggled. She pressed her body on his arm so he couldn't attempt to swing his blade at her. The temptress leaned into his ear and brushed her clawed finder tips under his chin. "You're hiding something. You can tell me, Talon, I won't tell." Her forked tongue tickled his earlobe.

Talon's blood began to boil. There was just something about this temptress, he would even go as far as to call her a harlot, that disgusted him. Although he had to admit, she did have this way of making men spill their secrets to her—a part of the Du Couteau success was through her seduction. All he could do was chuckle. Cassiopeia pulled back slightly from the assassin as he laughed, brows furrowed in annoyance.

_Can't teach an old snake new tricks, I suppose. _

"You got me." He whispered while he turned to look into her piercing yellow eyes. Cassiopeia's expression softened again and Talon saw her fangs while she smiled. He leaned his head on the thick door as he smiled right back at her. "Katarina has the best bath. You caught me on my way out while the bath was running to get wine."

"Funny." Cassiopeia's forked tongue flickered through her forced grin while her claws raked down Talon's shirt in anger. "I didn't think you'd be someone who enjoys the fine taste of wine. You seem more as a... Oh what do the commoners call it?" The serpent rested her cheek on the assassin's shoulder as she thought.

"You mean beer?"

"Yes that awful tasting brown water." Cassiopeia shuddered as she thought about the taste.

"Maybe if you actually got to know me, you'd know I love a good glass of wine. Maybe you'd even like me." Talon arched a playful eyebrow at the snake that mirrored it right back. _I don't know how long I can keep this up—this act is making me sick to the stomach. I have to get Cassiopeia away from the door before Quinn is finished up._ Cassiopeia chuckled while she pushed back Talon's hood, playing with the locks that fell over his face and pushed them back behind his ears.

"Oh but darling, I do like you." The temptress came in closer and let her thumb hover over the assassin's thick lower lip. "My, if you didn't have this mop of hair you would be so handsome." Cassiopeia mumbled as she brushed out hair that was flattened against his hood.

"Funny." Talon scoffed. "I pity the people you hate. You must treat them as if they were lower than shit." Talon saw her eye twitch and then felt her claws stab into his cheeks and lip.

"I know there is someone in their street rat and if you were smart you would have taken them to your own bath!" Cassiopeia hissed. "Now get out of the way or I will spit venom in your eyes!" Talon just stared blankly at her while hanging on to her wrists—the snake woman had pulled Talon a few inches off the carpet.

"I said it before," Talon sighed. "I'm taking a bath." Cassiopeia hissed loudly and the assassin felt specks of venom sting his face. The temptress threw him to the floor and she flicked his blood off her claws as she watched him squirm. Talon hugged his left shoulder in pain and groaned into the cerise carpet.

"You need it. You smell like the gutters you crawled out of." Cassiopeia spat while she examined her fingertips. Talon touched his face, the blood had stopped.

Suddenly, Talon heard a drain swallowing water on the other side of the door. Looking up at Cassiopeia, he saw her yellow eyes gleaming with cruel intentions. He tried to get to his feet but Cassiopeia slammed her tail over his back, knocking his breath right out of him.

The temptress flung open the door and rushed inside. Finally getting upright, Talon hurried after Cassiopeia while coughing. His eyes widened as he saw that the scout was missing. Cassiopeia flung open cabinets and looked in the tub over a dozen times, but she never found a thing. The temptress' fangs bared at the soap suds that lingered in the drain—each popping slowly one after another.

"I know you're hiding something, you filthy mongrel!" She glared in Talon's direction. Cassiopeia slithered to him and yanked him off the ground by his collar. "You just wait until I tell Katarina about this!" The serpent snarled as she dropped him.

"You seem upset." Talon smirked, "Sorry I didn't fall for your dirty tricks like all those weaker men." The temptress growled and slammed the door behind her as she left.

The assassin listened as the slithering grew quite but he couldn't ignore that biting pain in his shoulder when Cassiopeia threw him a minute ago. Talon hurried over to the bathtub and looked inside but there was still nothing. He gasped when he heard a groan from inside Katarina's towel closet. Talon grinned as he made his way over. Pulling open the screen, he saw Quinn crouched under the lowest shelf with her knees at her face and hands over her head to hold up towels.

"I should leave you there." The assassin chuckled. "You look good like that."

"Help me out, please." Quinn's request was muffled by her knees. Talon took the towels from her and set them on the sink counter. Quinn seemed to be holding that position for a while as she struggled to get out of it. Talon yanked her out of the closet and she hissed in pain as she straightened herself out.

"I would ask what you were doing in there but the answer seems obvious enough." Talon added as he tossed the towels back into the closet, not caring how they looked when Katarina came to her bathroom. Quinn groaned again when she stretched out her arms, sighing in relief when a bone popped.

"I heard a nasty sounding voice outside the door, so I decided to hide if anyone came inside. Who was she and why was she being so awful to you?"

"That was Cassiopeia, Katarina's younger sister. She was always nasty to me, even when we were younger." Quinn sighed while Talon peeked outside the bathroom door to see if Cassiopeia was still lingering about.

"Amazing." Quinn smacked her lips as she fussed with her new attire, "These clothes are so uncomfortable—if I pull this shirt up, my abdomen shows and when I pull it down my breasts are close to popping out. Where in the world did you get these?"

"They belong to Katarina." Talon answered bluntly after closing the door and walked over to the single bathroom window, glancing back at the scout when he heard what she was mentioning about the shirt. Quinn gasped as she looked down at the black clothing and imaging the redheaded woman's cackling.

"S-So you just took them from her?" The scout seemed a bit worried about how careless he was with the woman's belongings.

"Don't worry she wasn't wearing them." He smirked. "She won't mind."

"So, she won't mind you taking her clothes, trashing her bathroom, and sneaking a captive out of her cell?"

"Oh, that reminds me." Talon hopped off the window pane and reached into his cloak. He pulled out Quinn's satchel he was concealing under his blades. It still held all her belongings like her journal and maps. Talon held it out to Quinn and she took it back with a wide smile. "Also... Katarina might have read your journal. It was on her work desk." Quinn threw her satchel over her shoulder as she hid her flush from the assassin.

_Great she was probably laughing if she got to my last... Entry..._

"Come on." Talon snapped her out of her thoughts. "We can't walk out the front door of the castle, but I know a window that leads right to a rooftop."

"And where is that?"

* * *

Talon pushed open the thick door after he finished picking the lock with one of his blades. He let Quinn in first as he looked around to see if anyone was following them. He quickly closed the door behind him and locked it. Quinn could already tell who this room belonged to with all the broken blades strewn throughout the floors and even some lodged into the walls.

_This is Talon's room—it even smells like him. Interesting. It definitely has a minimalist feel in the room, why would he have it full when he was never in the room to begin with, I assume. Oh what's this over here? Quinn_ walked over to a poster of Valoran's most popular heavy metal band, Pentakill. _The band was definitely an interesting group with tattoos and dressed in all black—something one doesn't usually see growing up in Demacia. Seems fitting for Talon to take interest in. _The scout watched Talon as he hurried to the window and popped off the screen. _He sure seems like he had done this quite a few times._

The scout made sure he was focused on the task so she could continue being nosey. Quinn tiptoed over to his almost empty closet and found a patched up violet vest and burgundy sweater.

"Stop going through my things." Talon growled.

"You went through my journal!"

"That was part of my job."

"Whatever." Quinn blushed and turned away from Talon's closet. "So are we leaving through that window?" The scout asked and Talon replied with a single nod.

"I use this window whenever Katarina is bugging me about something, which is almost every day." Talon said absentmindedly. Quinn walked over to his side and looked out into the skyline. "Dawn is approaching. We have to hurry."

"Talon…" Quinn whispered while her hands hovered over his forearm. His dark eyes shot in her direction—they still made her bite her lip as she took her hand back. "Um, it's not important."

Talon turned his attention back to lifting the steel hooks that kept the window screen in place and without any effort the screen was completely off. Quinn sighed while she looked at Talon continuing on working to get her out of Noxus as safely as possible—if calling jumping out a window on to a roof as being safe.

Talon rushed to a far wall and pulled some of the blades out of the wall and put them on his belt, he then lifted Quinn off her feet. Instinctively she clawed onto his shoulders, and while Talon was focused on getting her feet safely on the wooden panels of the roof, the scout admired his face—she just noticed his hood was down.

Thick brows furrowed and were dotted with sweat while he remained focused. Even if he managed to lift her up with ease, Quinn could hear his shortness of breath—something was off about him. The assassin got the scout on the tiles of the roof and he hopped out the window after her. Talon closed the glass as much as he could and popped the screen back on. He grabbed his left shoulder and he bit his lip hard, Quinn noticed this.

"Here." Talon groaned as he slipped off his arm blade. "Hold this. It will only get in the way when I carry you." He grabbed Quinn's forearm and slipped on his blade, closing her fingers around its handle. Quinn's face flushed when his hands lingered.

"Y-you don't have to carry me I can—"

"Don't try and fight me on this, just get on my back. I can move a lot faster carrying you than having to keep looking back at you as you hop onto roofs, you understand?" Talon snapped while he pulled his hood back on. Quinn nodded slowly while she walked around Talon as he knelt down for her. She carefully rested her body on his back and felt insanely nervous as Talon grasped her thighs. Quinn wrapped her free arm around his chest and let the other hang at her side. She took a deep breath before she completely rested her whole weight on his back.

Talon hopped up, adjusting Quinn before bolting across the castle roof. The scout had to shut her eyes while Talon increased his speed to jump onto another roof. She was relieved shortly when she felt a small thud as they landed safely, but as soon as she relaxed they were back in the air again.

* * *

Katarina walked down the cellar hallway, enjoying the gold clinking in her pocket as she strutted. Her smile was wiped off her face when she tripped over something cold and the torch in her hand went flying off away from her. Suddenly her hand felt wet, she looked down at the black substance and she hurried to her torch. She lifted her hand to the flame and she gasped in horror—it was blood. Katarina lowered her torch to whatever she tripped over, and she immediately recognized the two guards that accompanied her ally from Zaun, Viktor. Kneeling, she examined the lethal wounds on their throats; she also recognized them.

"Talon." She spat. Katarina noticed something else glittering on the floor besides the blood; her hand reached over and picked up a steel lock. Alarmed, Katarina hurried over to the only prison cell in the cellar. The lock that was in her hand was the one that was on the door, it was picked off. She shook her head. "Oh Talon."

Kicking in the large door, she groaned when the torch lit up the dark room. In the corner of the cell sat Viktor and he looked furious. She walked over to him and couldn't help but chuckle at the chains around his arms. Katarina could tell whoever placed them on him was in a rush because they wrapped around as if someone was trying to tie a boat to a dock.

"What's so funny Katarina?" Viktor snarled, not finding his situation laughable at all. Katarina bent down to unlock him from the chains while she sighed.

"Now I know why he's been acting so erratic... I'm assuming Talon was here?"

"You mean that pun-slinging Neanderthal you call your right-hand? Oh yes, he was in here! He was the one who did this to me and let out that prisoner girl!"

"He is more than just my right-hand, he's my little brother. Come on." Katarina said as she helped the older man off the stone floor. "Let's get you patched up and I'll fetch you a glass of wine..."

"Oh, I don't drink—rots the brain, you know. Tea would be fine."

Katarina watched as Viktor walked out the cell door with his nose held high, she rolled her eyes she followed him out into the dark hall. There really was no use to locking the door back up again since its prisoner was gone.

Out in the more luxurious hallway of the Du Couteau manor, a few of the guards were waiting for orders by Katarina. They all gasped and murmured to themselves as they saw the small cuts on the man that came before her. Katarina glared at them from behind the madman and they straightened up.

"You dogs," She retained her salty sea pirate attitude even off the tides of the sea. "Has anyone seen Talon?" All the men looked at each other, seeing if the others spoke up first. Katarina saw one biting his tongue to speak. The redhead arched her eyebrow at him and he finally raised his hand. "Speak, dog."

"A few of us saw Talon heading to your quarter of the manor." He swallowed, yet that didn't manage to stop his shaking knees.

"Was anyone else with him? If he threatened you, believe me if you don't speak up what he said isn't going to be as close as what I am going to do to you spineless idiots."

"Err, well, there was a boy walking with him... in a prison uniform." Said one.

"He also said if we said anything to you he'd pull out our tongues with his bare hands." Shuttered the guard beside him. Even if these were tough Du Couteau guards, Talon struck fear into everyone—he was once, and still is, one of the most fearsome assassins on the streets of Noxus.

Katarina rubbed the temples of her forehead as she grumbled a curse aimed towards her right-hand. _Talon has never been this out of control; I should have better authority of my own men. What would my father do?_

"Lady Katarina! C-Cassiopeia is searching for you! S-she insists that she speaks to you about Talon immediately!" Yelled a guard as he ran toward his general, bowing when he stood in front of her.

Katarina began to pull on her hair as she heard her sister's slithering and a few glass vases being broken as she came closer. Whatever Talon was up to, he managed to upset the princess of the household also. The serpent growled furiously as she approached her sister, fangs bared and claws ready to swipe. The Du Couteau guards took a large step back away from the enraged half-woman.

"Oh damn not Cassiopeia too... I can only handle one of my troublesome siblings at a time..." The redhead groaned to herself.

"Katarina!" Cassiopeia snarled. "Do you have any idea what that mutt of yours is doing under your nose?!"

"I... have an idea..."

"He has someone in your bathroom and he won't speak! Not to mention he was rude to me and even tried to take advantage of me!" Cassiopeia put her hands on her mouth and held in a whimper.

"Don't flatter yourself Cass. We both know that Talon wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Katarina growled, a couple of men behind the redhead chuckled. Cassiopeia let out a small hiss and the whole room fell silent. "What do you mean he's in my bathroom?"

"Well, that was over ten minutes ago... He could be anywhere by now. He's _your_ brother Katarina, what are _you_ going to do?" Katarina groaned as she walked a few steps away from the crowd of guards and her sister, hands on her hips as she thought_._

_It's completely obvious to me what's wrong with him, I don't think anyone else has a clue— I had no idea my little brother was capable of such... feelings. What am I going to do...?_

"Your orders, Lady Katarina?" Asked a guard.

"One." A small, low chatter came from the crowd. "Talon chose to disobey me, I'll let him live with that guilt. But if he steps foot in my manor, lock him up, no matter how much he resists. Put up posters for his arrest as well. I will not have someone making a fool of me—even if he is my brother."

* * *

Talon heard Quinn slow her pace as they both saw the last of the buildings on their way out of the city; most were just abandoned homes. Beyond that was the vast forest where they first had their encounter—Talon could smell the pine needles. He glanced down at her, the scout's gold eyes fixated on the thick fog twisting between buildings and trees, she seemed worried. The assassin didn't sense it, but he was worried himself.

_Should I let this girl out into the forest alone? Surely Katarina has caught wind of her disappearance and must suspect me as being the one who released her, and what if I were to go back home—if I could still call it that after what I have done._

Talon listened as his boots left the stone road of Noxus and met the dead grass and dirt of the forest. Looking around, he realized his thought had brought him deep into the foliage with the scout following on his heel, deep in thoughts of her own. The fog in the woods was so thick he couldn't see the buildings of Noxus behind him. The assassin stopped abruptly, causing the scout to run into him.

"I decided I'll take you all the way to Demacia." His voice broke the silence like a bomb. Quinn hurried around him, face twisted in confusion.

"But you said you would only lead me out of Noxus?" Quinn's expression eased as she noticed Talon look away from her.

"I... changed my mind..."

_I know this has more to do with just changing your mind._ She moved again to face Talon. He avoided her gold eyes by closing his own_—Oh, I'm not having any of that. I know how to get you to talk, Talon._ The scout wrapped her arms around him, smiling slightly as she felt a jolt run through the assassin.

"W-what are you doing?!" Talon growled. He didn't even attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm trying to get you to talk to me." She tightened her embrace.

"H-how is this...supposed…"

"As I recall, you seem to be a lot more talkative with my arms around your waist." Quinn chuckled while she looked up, pleased with the flushed look on the assassin.

"Shut up..."

"Well, you just proved me right." The scout rested her head on Talon's chest and again his heart was beating fast. "So will you please talk to me?"

"About?"

"About whatever is wrong." Quinn's smile was fading as she asked him slowly, "You seem so… so distant..."

Talon glanced down at the scout and saw her worried face as she looked down. He sighed and his fingers twitched as they hovered over her shoulders. The assassin dropped his arms and shut his eyes.

"It's not that I can't leave, it's because I don't want to."

* * *

_Headcannons: Like most of the siblings involved in the League, the Du Couteau siblings aren't as close—or as nice to each other as they should be. Also since Katarina's ultimate is named Death Lotus, she might have interest in Ionian culture. Talon is not a wine man, beer is his poison. _

_Edit__: Thank you Cornonjacob for helping me revise this. This is honestly my favorite chapter and I loved fixing it._

_See you next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Purge the unjust! Protect the faithful!"_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 9

* * *

"It's not that I can't leave. It's because I don't want to."

Quinn was stunned, her hands slowly let go of the assassin's waist, and she looked wide-eyed at him. His own eyes, sharp yet tired, proved his words as he looked down on the scout. His thin lips curved into a smirk and his brow arched up playfully.

"Y-You," The scout stuttered, "Want to take me all the way to Demacia?" Her hands fell to her side and she took a step back from Talon. He crossed his arms and chuckled—it would have been believable that he was calm about his decision if he wasn't as red as a rose.

"What? You don't want me to?" Talon teased with another shaky chuckle.

"No! It's just... D-Demacia is on the other side of Valoran, hundreds of thousands of m-miles away! It would take us days, maybe even weeks, to get there on foot!"

"I have time."

Quinn grinned wide and hopped onto the assassin excitedly, and she wrapped her legs around him. Talon caught the girl, but the searing feeling in his shoulder reappeared with what seemed like a vengeance, yet he still held on to the scout. He growled in pain as he slowly let down Quinn and dropped to his knees. The scout crawled over to him while he grasped his shoulder and he tried to rub the pain away.

"Talon?" Quinn asked while she toke off the assassin's arm blade. She only watched him in worry as he writhed. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"When I was trying to divert Cassiopeia from the bathroom door, she picked me up and threw me like a rag doll. I suppose I landed on my shoulder." Talon gritted through his teeth.

"Here, let me see it." Talon let go of his side and leaned over to Quinn. Dried blood was present all over the left side of his shirt. The scout laid her hand on his shoulder softly and mumbled, "I can't see the wound through your shirt."

Talon glared up at the Demacian with dark-rimmed eyes while she tugged on his sleeve. The scout's eyebrow twitched when the stubborn assassin sat motionless. Giving him an exasperated sigh, Quinn reached for the large silver buckle that held his bladed cloak on his back. Talon leaned back to avoid her hand.

"I can do it." He unbuckled the straps and his blades fell to the dirt with a symphony of clinks—Quinn heard him sigh a bit with all that weight off his back. Quinn grasped his blades and laid them beside her neatly. The assassin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up, but hissed when his left arm burned before he completed lifted his shirt off.

The scout got up on her knees and helped slip his right arm out. Talon took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, preparing himself for more pain. He glanced at Quinn and nodded, she ran her hands to his wrist and on the hem of his shirt. Together they pulled his top off so quickly it made Quinn lose balance on her knees. The scout again folded his shirt and placed it neatly on her satchel—she didn't want his clothes on the damp forest grass.

Quinn couldn't help but blush when she noticed the assassin in the tight, black tank top he had underneath his violet shirt—it highlighted muscles he had hidden. Her eyes tore from ogling his abdomen to his shoulder. The wound did bleed at some point and healed, but Talon's constant movement tore it back open. Eyes glided more around Talon's arm, it had a constellation of scars of all different shapes and sizes, fresh and aged, deep and shallow across his skin—it was beautiful. She followed the trail around to his chest, neck, and on his other arm. Her hand searched for this armor that she had on her side, she stayed looking at the scars, and her thumb grazed over a sharp edge. Looking down, Quinn saw that this is what probably tore the assassin's arm open, a jagged edge of busted steel—it must have been broken when Cassiopeia threw him. The scout glanced up, dismayed when she realized Talon was watching her the whole time.

"Um…" She flustered while tearing her eyes from his, "I think I got some bandages in my bag." Reaching in her bag, Quinn's arm searched around for the scratchy fabrics—avoiding Talon's eyes completely. She finally found them, pulled them out by the end and she groaned irritably when they unrolled in her bag. Talon held a chuckle in as she fumbled around to roll them back up. She clenched the bandages in her fist as she looked back at his wound, "Can you hold your arm up for me?"

Talon slowly lifted his arm, it felt like something was pushing down on it, but he held it without faltering. The scout stretched out the bandages just over the wound, placed it carefully, and wrapped it around snugly around his muscle. Quinn helped the assassin lower his arm down. Talon rotated his shoulder and finally eased when he felt no jolting pain.

"You've certainly been through a lot." Quinn said low, her fingertips grazing over the scars on his arm; the scout's left hand stayed wrapped around the assassin's forearm.

"They come with the job." Talon sighed looking down at them, remembering how he got each and every one.

"I never really understood," Quinn hummed, "What exactly is your job, Talon?" The assassin glanced up at the scout and he saw her eyes gleam with interest.

"I was a personal right-hand for Katarina's father, General Du Couteau, but not only that I was also his adopted son."

"Was?"

"One day my father suddenly disappeared out of nowhere. No one has any idea where he might have gone." Talon tore his eyes from Quinn and glared down at his fist in his lap, "Katarina still considers me to be her brother—even if she doesn't show it at times—but I was supposed to protect our father!"

"Talon…" The scout put both hands around his fist lightly and tried to cease his uncontrollable shaking. She leaned in and whispered, "Is that why you've been risking your life for me? Because of what happened to your father?"

"What?" The assassin looked up with a glare and he shook his head, "No." Quinn could see his eyes were dark with exhaustion; it looks like he hadn't slept for days. It would explain his sudden mood changes. "It's because I—look, we have to go now!" Talon jolted up, but fell back on his knees. The assassin gripped onto Quinn's shoulders for stability and Quinn held on to him.

"Talon," The scout stroked his hair while he breathed heavily, "When was the last time you slept?"

"When were you captured?"

"That was over four days ago! You need to get some rest, Talon! We aren't going anywhere until you sleep—even if it's for a couple of hours." Quinn gasped when Talon tried pushing himself up and once again he fell on his knees, he took Quinn down with him and she yelped. The scout laid stunned under the assassin, who was just as shocked as she was. Chest to chest and face to face, the Noxian and Demacian stared wide-eyed at each other.

"I guess I can sleep here." Talon slurred in exhaustion. He arched an eyebrow at the Demacian who flushed uncontrollably; she couldn't even hide it with her hands pinned under Talon.

Talon shot up to rustling coming their way from the brush yards away. The rustling soon began to growl and the assassin heard chains rattled. From the foliage emerged a dog's muzzle with its teeth bared. The large dog lunged out at the sight of the assassin. It growled, snarled and it most likely would have attacked them if it wasn't for its chain. Foam oozed from between its fangs and claws dug into the ground.

A heavily armored soldier followed from behind the dog and he gasped at the sight of Talon with a leg on each side of Quinn. The man pulled a whistle from a tie around his neck and blew loudly into it. Talon heard another whistle reply to the soldier's and more dogs began to snarl. Suddenly a large white horse appeared before them followed by a couple dozen soldiers and horses.

The man on the white horse carried the Demacian flag on his lance; it was bloodstained from battles before. Even with his armor scarred and dented, he carried himself with grace. Talon glowered at the man and that is when he noticed the glistening crown on his head—he knew exactly who this man was.

"Prince Jarvan!" Quinn murmured while she gaped at him, her eyes both afraid and yet full of admiration. The prince kicked his horse to step closer to them.

"What do we have here, soldier?" The prince's voice boomed throughout the forest, if anyone didn't know he was the prince they could certainly tell he was in charge. The soldier that scouted the area hurried over to the prince's side with his dog still snarling at the assassin.

"I found this disgusting Noxian preparing to defile the Demacian woman we've been searching for. This wretched man had his hands all over her when I heard her scream." The soldier spat looking in Talon's direction. The assassin and scout both glanced at each other in bewilderment.

"Good work soldier." Jarvan nodded. The prince ordered his horse to trot over to the assassin and scout and he put his lance to Talon's throat. Jarvan lifted the assassin's chin with the point, examining his clean shaved face and dark eyes before smacking him with the dull end of the lance. "Get this monster away from my scout and have him tied up."

Talon found himself tackled by three men and he watched as Quinn was carried away from him—their eyes never left the others. The assassin saw the scout's eyes tear up as she watched him being forced into ropes. Talon growled as the ropes were tied harshly around his wrists and he was pulled by his hair to get on his knees in front of the prince. He spat blood at the horse's hooves and it jolted back away from him. The man behind Talon yanked his hair again when the prince walked his horse back over to him.

"State your name." Jarvan stepped down from his horse and stood directly in front of the assassin.

"Talon." he groaned. The Demacian prince stiffened at the sound of his name and his hands tightened around his lance.

"Yes, I know who you are now." Jarvan circled around Talon a few times; he never took his eyes off the assassin. "You're that Noxian that has been killing my father's soldiers, his diplomats, his partners, and his people. Yes I know exactly who you are."

Talon kept his eyes on his bloodied knees as he listened to the prince's iron boots crush the earth under him and finally he stopped right behind him. Talon listened as the three men that held him down took their place behind their prince. The assassin felt the air around him get icy; he could even see his breath.

The whole area was silent.

Talon turned his head slightly, catching a view of Quinn staring right at his with her golden eyes filled with worry, and he grinned at her. Suddenly, Talon's senses picked up on the prince's swift movement—he had swung his lance over Talon.

"Talon Du Couteau, you have hurt my people for the last time! In the name of my father, the King, I hear by sentence you to death!" Jarvan's enormous voice broke the silence in the forest. Talon dropped his head in acceptance.

Quinn watched in horror as she realized that the man that had saved her was going to be executed right in front of her. She could see Talon just accept it, but this isn't how she wanted to part with him—she knew in her heart he was innocent. The scout gasped as she saw her prince choking up on the handle of his lance over his head.

"My prince, wait!" Quinn bolted between Jarvan and Talon, earning a few gasps and curses from the soldiers and even her prince. She extended her arms to block the Exemplar of Demacia from the Noxian.

The assassin's whole body shuddered and he dropped face first into the grass. Talon couldn't help but smile at the sudden realization that he close to death. _My god, if it wasn't for Quinn, I'd be dead. Although, she only bought me a few more minutes. This stupid little girl… she's going to get us both killed now._

"Quinn?" Jarvan pierced his lance into the earth before advancing towards his scout, expression both confused and irritated. "What in world do you think you are doing?"

"My honorable prince, please hear me out." She glanced back at the assassin, who turned his face painfully to look at her as she spoke, "I know this may sound completely absurd, but this man doesn't deserve to die!"

"Excuse me? Have those filthy Noxians tampered with your brain?! You're talking nonsense, Quinn!"

"I know, my prince, but look at him!" Quinn stepped aside for Jarvan to get a look at the dirty, bloodied, exhausted assassin. Jarvan could see that the Noxian was on the brink of passing out as he lied in the dirt. "We are still on Noxian soil and I know a man such as you is capable of mercy, my prince. I suggest we move his execution to Demacia—I'm sure the families of our fallen would love to see his blood on the ground."

Prince Jarvan scratched his chin, deep in thought. He finally grinned at the girl and patted her shoulder, almost knocking the scout over with his strength. The Exemplar of Demacia grasped his lance, rose it over his head and saluted Quinn.

"You are right Quinn. You are more tolerable to these... monsters than I am." Jarvan stomped passed the scout and assassin, booming with laughter. He hopped on his horse with ease and he faced his soldiers, "We go back to camp for now and in the morning we head for the Institute of War to teleport us to Demacia! I want this beast slain as soon as possible. Onward!"

Quinn walked over to Talon, kneeling next to him. His breath was shallow, but he was able to chuckle at her. The scout shushed him—it was painful for her to see him in this condition—she stroked a lock of his hair away from his face. The assassin's eyes were shut, but fluttered open to get a look at her.

"Thank you." He wheezed, coughing out blood on the last syllable.

"Don't thank me just yet." Quinn's voice cracked while she held his hair back with her fingertips.

"Carefully girly, his blades may be gone but he can still bite you." Warned a guard who walked towards the two. Quinn slowly took her hand from Talon and his hair fell into his eyes. The man pulled the assassin up by his ropes and carelessly started to drag him as he followed the crowd leaving. The scout picked up her satchel and threw it over her shoulder. Her head hung as she followed the back of the pack.

* * *

"Miss Quinn!" Said a young soldier as he opened the curtain of her tent. Quinn dropped her pencil to look at the boy angrily as he interrupted her sketching. "The prince would like a word with you in his tent."

The boy left the scout while she hopped off her cot. She got one last look at her sketch—the drawing was of Talon's beautiful arms. The Demacian flipped through the last fifteen pages; they were all of Talon. She sighed painfully and closed the book before hiding it under her pillow. He's been on her mind for hours now, but it felt like years as she sat on her cot. Quinn wanted to see him, she wouldn't want her last memory of him to be half-dead on the forest floor and she had shoved the thought of his execution in Demacia far out of her mind.

She walked out of her tent to most of the men drinking and eating by bonfires; they looked happy to finally be on their way home. It was so surreal to the scout—all these men were searching for her. Quinn couldn't help but feel bad. She almost threw her life away countless times while in Noxus only to find out that she was actually important to Demacia. _If I would have died there, I would have kept all these men looking and away from their loved ones._ Quinn finally got to Jarvan's tent—it was probably three times bigger than her own and she stood up straight.

"It's Quinn. Permission to enter, my prince?"

"Granted." Answered the prince sounding upbeat.

Quinn pushed the curtain away and saw the huge interior complete with a cot large enough for two people and a desk that stood beside it along with a chair—most likely a place he would sit to write letters back to his father while he was on duty. Scanning around the area, she noticed Prince Jarvan examining the bladed cloak that belonged to Talon. He poked at the jagged edges, pricked his finger, and chucked as he sucked the blood. He glanced over at the scout and grinned with his finger still in his mouth.

_How absurd… just a few hours ago he was thirsting for blood, now he's acting like… this?_

"You called for me?" Quinn asked.

"Ah yes!" Jarvan dropped the blades carelessly on the desk he had by his bedside. "I called you here to congratulate on your competed mission! Although it wasn't easy, you still got the job done!"

"Uh thank you, my honorable prince."

"Ha, call me Jarvan!"

"Um ok, thank you… Jarvan."

"I also want to inform you that you are hereby a member of my Demacian Elite Team! You are now my personal ranger! Welcome to the team!" Jarvan cheered, slapping Quinn on the back. The scout's shoulder burned from the prince's strength.

It was certainly a high honor. There were only six members including Jarvan on the team, and now she and Valor made it eight. As the scout straightened out her back, the prince stuck out his massive hand to her. Slowly, the scout took it—his whole hand engulfing hers out to her wrist.

"Oh, thank you, Prince Jarvan. It's really an honor!" Quinn grinned sheepishly as they shook hands. The scout looked down, his hands was still wrapped around hers even after she had let go. Prince Jarvan chuckled as he let go after a few more seconds.

"It's the most I could bestow upon you. You deserve the best surviving that Noxian's horrendous assault." The prince inched closer to her. "You're a very brave woman, Quinn."

"I would suppose." Quinn began to fidget while Jarvan pushed her more and more into the curtain wall. She was pinned. If she pushed any further she would have fallen through the fabric. The prince's knuckles grazed across the chin of the scout and she shuddered. He leaned into her petite frame, lips slid across her cheek, and his other hand rested in the small of her back. Quinn whimpered while she pressed him off of her and the prince sighed delightedly.

"Okay, you're the real Quinn." He smiled while he turned to examine the rest of the assassin's confiscated belongings.

"I'm sorry?" Quinn asked with her face a burning red.

"Oh, I should explain myself." Jarvan chuckled. "On one of my very first travels to Noxus, I was confronted by a woman who disguised herself as one of my female guards. I knew that something was different about her just by the way she spoke—she spoke like a Noxian. Later I found that it was a Noxian trying to pass herself off as a Demacian so she could kidnap me, but I saw right through it."

"How?" Quin asked as stood up straight.

"With my smoldering good looks. The novice deceiver accidently tripped but I caught her and poof! Her magic blew up and her disguise was uncovered. I just thought that her and that assassin were trying to get into my camp again. Sorry for doubting you."

"Prince Jarvan?"

"Yes?" He asked and turned his head slightly in her direction.

"Where is that assassin at?"

"Don't worry, you're safe. He's confined in a heavily guarded area just a couple meters away from here. That monster can't get to you."

"I think I will be fine but…" Quinn bit her lip, "Could you possibly show me where he is?"

Jarvan's brow curved in confusion, but after a moment, he stood and dropped the blade onto his desk. He pushed in his chair with his foot and he took two long steps to open the curtain for Quinn. Stepping out, Quinn noticed that some of the men had turned in for the evening. The sun was still peaking over the mountains of Noxus but she guessed they must have been exhausted. The prince wrapped one hand around the scout and pulled her in the direction away from all the commotion of the men that were still celebrating, some beamed at her and Jarvan with drunken expressions. Fewer and fewer tents were present around this large one that stood alone, shrouded in the shade of the trees. This must have been where Talon was because every side of the tent was guarded by at least two men—twelve in total.

"He's in there." Jarvan's tone was sour.

"May I… go in?" Quinn asked. The prince looked down at her confused—even the guards glanced at each other. She cleared her throat, "This man is clearly evil. As a proud Demacian woman, I'd like to look into the eyes of the man that killed our people."

Jarvan sighed, but he let go of her shoulders and nodded to the guards to open the curtain to her and he began to chat with them. As she stepped inside, Quinn felt like she was in the Freljord again—the tent was like an ice chest.

She could have dropped to her knees seeing Talon tossed on the cold ground with his arms and legs tied; they didn't even bother to put a tarp down for him. As the tent curtain flapped shut behind her, the scout sprinted over to the assassin. He was huddled, his face was filthy with dried blood and dirt. His left eye was swollen and had begun to turn violet.

_Even if he is Noxian, this is inhumane. He is still human_.

Quinn's fingers brushed away his knotted hair. It was clear that the guards beat him and pulled his hair before leaving him. Talon's eyes blinked open, he let out a soft groan, and he gasped when he saw Quinn.

"Quinn?" Talon's voice cracked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I had to see you. I was worried you might be dead." Quinn's eyes began to fog with tears.

"Don't cry." Talon tried to sit up but his body was too stiff with sore muscles. He disregarded his pain with a chuckle, "It's going to take a lot more than a few beatings to kill me and hey I finally got to rest."

"Talon I'm sorry I got you into all this. I bet you regret not killing me, don't y-you?" Quinn felt the tears rush down her face as she thought about all she put Talon through. From getting him exiled from his home in Noxus to him getting caught by Demacian soldiers, the scout felt as if she was the one who really wronged Talon. The assassin grunted while softly touched Quinn's knee with his own. The scout wiped her eyes and looked at him. She was surprised to see him grin.

"I don't regret meeting you, little girl, not at all. In fact I praise the heavens that I knocked off your helmet that night."

"Quinn!" They both turned when they heard the prince call her name. Quinn got down, laid next to the assassin, and wrapped her arms around his waist. The assassin sighed as he felt the scout cling tighter when her name was called again.

"You have to go, Quinn." He whispered in her hair when she pressed herself under his chin.

"I won't go!" She cried into his collarbone.

"Quit being so dramatic, woman! You'll see me shortly."

"How?" The scout sniffed as she sat up. "You're all tied up."

"Reach in my right pocket." Talon grunted as he turned to lie on his back. Quinn only had to slip her fingertips in when she felt the icy steel of a blade. She pulled it out and admired Talon's resourcefulness. She remembered that he had slipped this into his pocket before they left the Du Couteau manor. "Quickly, put it in my hands. Face it upwards towards my wrist. Those idiot guards didn't even bother to check my person."

"Alright." The scout followed his instructions and she got to her feet. She gazed down at him, "Good-bye, Talon."

"Shut up, don't say good-bye. Damn I hate that word!" He scoffed, "Like I said, you'll see me shortly. Go get some rest." Quinn hurried to the curtain, the guards opened it for her, and she stole one last look of the assassin. He gazed right back and the scout could still see that grin on his lips.

_See you soon._

* * *

"Quinn…" Whispered a hushed voice. "Quinn, wake up."

Quinn's eyes opened slowly and, to her astonishment, she saw Talon kneeling on the side of her bed. He had a small smirk when she smiled at him—even with his face still dirty and scratched up, he looked so handsome. She jolted up, kicked her legs off the cot, and ignored how cold the tarp was on her feet. They both stood and wrapped their arms around each other as if they hadn't seen each other in decades.

"I told you you'd see me." Talon whispered while he rested his cheek on the top of the scout's forehead. She got on her toes to get under his neck, "But I can't stay long."

"But," Quinn whimpered, "But you just got here." She wrapped her arms around his waist tighter—his weakness. The scout was so happy for him to be here, she didn't want to let him leave just yet. The assassin rubbed her arms and looked down at her grinning—her weakness. The scout pushed her face into his chest to evade his eyes.

"Don't do this…" he sighed. "I promise that this isn't the last time you are going to see me." Talon breathed as he stroked her short hair. His arms were cold as he had them around her warm body.

"When will I see you again?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I will find a way to. Get back into bed, its cold."

"That reminds me." Quinn murmured. "I have your shirt. Here." Quinn reached over to satchel that was rested on the floor, but Talon caught her hand—their fingers subconsciously twisting with each other.

"Keep it." He said. "To remember me while I'm gone."

"If that's the case…" The scout let go of the assassin and stepped over to the head of her bed. Her arm slipped under her warm pillow and pulled back her journal. She smiled while handing him the thick book. "To remember me by."

"Please, as if I could ever forget you, but now I really need to go." Talon scoffed as he took the book in his hand, thumb feeling the ornate embroidery on the cover. He turned to exit the tent, but stopped in his tracks, "Shit, I almost forgot. I need to give you this as well."

The assassin hurried back to Quinn, lifted her off her feet, and pressed his lips on hers. Her mind was clouded and the only warmth she felt in the cold night was Talon. His hand slipped in her hair and he pushed further into her. Talon sat her back on her bed before breaking their kiss. The scout was seeing stars, but she could still feel his hands on her neck.

"Talon!" She whispered finally coming to her senses. The assassin looked so proud that he had that effect on the scout. Quinn smirked as she grasped his chin, "You're very cliché."

"And you're brat!" He growled playfully, "So I'll just take it back!" Talon tugged her softly closer to him and he kissed her, slower this time. Quinn wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood over her, making her stretch when he started to break their embrace once again.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." The scout whispered. Talon caressed her cheek before pecking her on the lips. Their hands stayed intertwined when Talon started to leave. Although he was grinning his eyes were full of sorrow. Quinn blew a small kiss to him, "See you soon."

"See you soon."

* * *

"Help! Somebody! The Noxian has escaped!" Screamed a soldier from outside of Quinn's tent. Quinn shot up from her cot and bolted out, grabbing her cloak before exiting. Quinn's eyes squinted in the morning sun—it had to be six. A young man came running from the direction of Talon's tent, full of blood. Men started to spill from their tents and the quiet forest was soon filled with concerned chatter. The talk was loud enough for Prince Jarvan to stomp out of his quarters.

"Prince Jarvan!" called the young man, "Prince Jarvan..." He ran to him, holding his arms out in front of him. Jarvan gasped as saw the terrified boy. The young soldier rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"To whom does this blood belong to?" Jarvan boomed.

"The other men… the other men that were guarding the Noxian's tent! They are all dead! All twelve of them!"

"Take me to the scene."

The boy ran east, Jarvan and even some of the other men followed the young soldier. Quinn hurried behind them; there wasn't a large crowd when they got to the bodies. Although something about the bodies bothered her—their abdomens were lashed open. Quinn knew that Talon's method of killing was by slowly slitting the throat. Blood was splattered all along the grass and even on the tent itself. Quinn walked over to Jarvan while he looked around the dead.

"He has escaped." Jarvan murmured when he noticed Quinn behind him. He knelt down next to one of the bodies and closed their clouded eyes. She pulled her cloak over her chest when an ominous breeze came blowing by. The prince rose from his knees, he turned to Quinn giving her a pat on the back and smiled weakly, "But nonetheless we have got our scout—the assassin was just a plus. We have to get back to Demacia at once."

* * *

_Earlier that morning..._

_Strange… there are more men guarding around the manor than usual. I better stay hidden just to be safe._ Talon thought while he crept alongside the alleyway by his home. While crouching in the shadows, the assassin noticed a swarm of wanted posters congesting the walls—they were of him.

Talon ripped one off the stone wall and glared at the sketch of him—he looked so evil, almost inhuman. Crumpling the paper, he tossed it behind him before he hopped on top of trash cans that were close to his window. It was a bit of climbing to get to the third floor, but the assassin was used to sneaking in and out of his room when he was younger—mostly to drink and smoke cigarettes without his father's knowledge. He smiled as he remembered his youth; it was hell before he met General Du Couteau but he knew he wouldn't have caught the General's interest if it wasn't for his past.

The assassin leaped on to the roof with ease and listened to the wind before crouching under his window pane—he heard the guards below talk but it was only about grabbing a drink when their shift was over. Talon stood and unhooked the inside lock by sliding his blade in between the windows, they clicked open, and Talon pushed them gently. He hopped onto the floor, his feet barely even making a sound, and he closed the glass. The assassin shut the curtains and slid onto the floor.

_Maybe now I can get some sleep._

"I'd beat the hell out of you, but it looks like somebody already did." Snickered a voice in the shadows. Talon leaped up and readied his blade but dropped it when a familiar redhead stepped forward. "Where have you been, Talon?"

"I assume you already know."

"You're right." Katarina sighed as she tossed around her blade. "That's why I have to place you under arrest."

"So that's why the outside is crawling with guards." Talon said as he slid his back down the wall, he was too exhausted to even stand.

"But first tell me why you broke her out." Katarina walked over to him and sat in front of him. Talon dropped his head. "I already know why. I just want to hear you say it." The redhead smirked down at her brother when he covered his face with his hand.

"I had to prove something to myself. That our father's disappearance wasn't my—"

"Don't give me that crap, Talon! We both know what happened to father wasn't anyone's fault. Just answer me before I slice you up even more than you already are! Why did you break that Demacian out of her cell?!"

"I just, well…" Talon groaned before painfully getting to his feet. Katarina followed him to the other side of his room; she grew more and more irritated with every step. He stopped and stabbed his blade into his wall. "I love her."

"Heh." Katarina chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck with her blade. "I could tell that as soon as you had her hidden on that rooftop."

"I can't believe I told you that." Talon sighed as he sat on the foot of his bed.

"Let's just pretend I never saw you."

"What?"

"You moron!" Katarina growled, "If I never saw you tonight I can't arrest you. You understand?"

"Yes." Talon nodded.

"So, uh, did you guys…" Katarina smirked as she tapped her knife on her belt buckle. Her brother looked up with tired eyes.

"What are you talking about, you crazy woman?"

"When I left you two alone in her cell, did you take advantage of my offer?" Katarina tapped her buckle again. Talon stared at her blankly while she flipped her red hair back out of her eyes. Realizing what she said, he growled and threw his blade at his sister, who sidestepped his sloppy throw. Katarina looked back at the blade lodged into the wall, "With that attitude, I assume you didn't."

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." Talon snarled in his hands.

"Alright. I want you to get some sleep, take a bath, and I'll bring you something to eat. After that I want you out of Noxus, are we clear?"

"Sure." Talon sighed as he rested back on his bed and threw his arm over his eyes. "You're a great sister, Kat."

"Shut up and sleep, idiot."

* * *

_Headcannons: General Du Couteau was a great man, unlike most Noxians, he was kind. Although Katarina may be cold to him, she generally cares for her baby brother. _

_Edit: Thank you Cornonjacob for helping me edit and laughing at my god awful mistakes._

_See you next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

"On the razor's edge."

Quick Prey

Chapter 10

* * *

"Prince Jarvan, may I ask where you are taking me?" Quinn asked as she tried to keep up with the prince. He hurried down the courtyard of the Demacian castle to a smaller set of buildings almost just as extravagant as the castle itself. Her heels clicked on the cobblestone walkway on the grass that shined in the sunlight like a sea of emeralds. Blue hydrangeas decorated the yard along with tall hedges trimmed into lions and other fierce animals—it was breathtaking.

"Hurry and you will see." Jarvan smiled wide when he looked down at her. He grasped her hand and pulled her along; Quinn was now jogging clumsily behind him. Guards at the door greeted the prince with a nod when they finally arrived at the large manor. He stopped the guards before they opened the door for them and he turned to Quinn, who was trying to catch her breath, "Here we are."

"Where are we exactly, you majesty?" Quinn asked as her head tilted to the side while she glanced up the building.

"This is a very special place for the Demacian Elite. It's a place where my friends live." Jarvan patted the white wall of the manor, "Although the Crownguard siblings live at home with their families. My fierce Shyvana, the fearless Xin Zhao, and the wise Galio reside within here."

"So what does that mean?" Quinn's eyes wandered back to the beaming prince.

"Now that you are a part of my team, you live here as well, that's what it means. I know you would want to take a rest after that long mission. Here, I'll show you inside." Jarvan nodded to his guards and they rushed to open the doors for their prince. Quinn's jaw dropped, she had never seen an interior so magnificent. The walls were white and cobalt and they had a portrait of the past kings in gold frames all the way down the halls. There were many doors and every so often they passed a name on a plaque by them— Xin Zhao was the first, then Galio, and towards the end of the hall was Shyvana. On the very last door, on a silver plaque, read two names.

"Quinn and Valor: Demacia's Wings." The scout read aloud while a smile grew on her lips. She glanced up at her prince, his rugged face grinned down at her, and she bowed quickly. "Thank you, Prince Jarvan! I am forever in your debt!"

"Ha, there is no need for that." He laid his massive hand on her shoulder, "Oh, but I do have one more surprise for you—open the door."

Quinn glanced at the gold handle of the door and back at her grinning prince. What more could he do for her? The prince nudged her forward and with a shaky hand Quinn turned the knob. The white door slowly opened to an enormous bedroom, complete with a sofa, desk, dressers and a bed with a canopy. Quinn had never had so much in her life. She bolted into the room and touched everything from wall to wall, feeling everything under her fingertips.

"This room is complete with everything except for…" The scout hurried to the large door leading to the balcony. The familiar wind of Demacia rushed passed Quinn and she breathed in deeply. It cooled her senses, almost numbing them. The evening sky was just the perfect color of vermillion. It casted a shadow on the structured state of Demacia and it turned cobalt banners and white streets to navy and silver. Suddenly, she felt large claws rake across her shoulder and something pulled on her hair. The scout grasped what had landed on top of her head and she recognized the thick feathers and a cheerful chirp made her heart flutter.

"Val! I knew this day was missing something!" The massive bird rubbed his cheek on his best friend and she wrapped her arms around him. "I have so much to tell you, buddy."

"That reminds me." Jarvan tapped his fingers on the door frame, "You usually write down what you do on missions for me. Did you write anything while you were in Noxus?"

Quinn stopped cuddling her partner, who just continued to coo and rub himself on her, she remembered that she had given her mission summaries to Talon before he left her—they were all in complete detail of her actions until as of late when she began to draw more and more. It may have been her journal but she still had to report something while on duty—she planned on tearing out her numerous portraits of the assassin and keeping them a secret.

"I did." Quinn said taking a few steps towards the prince, "It was just confiscated and burned before my eyes."

"I see." Jarvan sighed, "Then you wouldn't mind telling me all about it with complete detail in person, would you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Excellent. Now rest, we will meet tomorrow before noon. I will have a guard arrive here and escort you."

"Yes, Prince Jarvan."

"Alright, I'll be heading off then. My father asked that I see him when I got back to Demacia, but this was more important." The prince stepped forward and patted Quinn's shoulder, but Valor was quick to nip his finger. Jarvan yanked his thumb from the eagle's beak as he hissed, "Oh, very protective I see."

"Val no!" Quinn scolded the eagle. Valor glided over to the windowsill and watched Jarvan with his sharp eyes. The scout shook her head at the bird, "I'm sorry, my prince, he has never let anyone touch or even get near me—especially men."

"Now that's a true friend." Jarvan nodded at the eagle while he glared back at him. Valor's feathers ruffled with anger, Jarvan raised his bleeding thumb to the eagle and scout. Quinn gasped while Valor raised his head proudly, "And a strong fellow too."

"Oh, you're bleeding! Prince Jarvan, I apologize, please let me help!"

"It's nothing." Jarvan chuckled, waving her away, and he stuck his finger in his mouth. Pulling it out, the blood had stopped flowing, "See?"

"Oh alright…" Quinn chuckled nervously with Jarvan while she rubbed her arm.

"Okay, now I'll be taking my leave." Jarvan laughed as he clapped her shoulder and earned a very loud, very angry squawk from Valor. The prince gracefully made his way out and shut the door softly.

Quinn glared over at Valor who only nipped at his wing feathers. The scout chuckled, Val will never change. She walked over to him and raised her arm under his feet. He gladly hopped on to her and instantly tried to get her to forgive him by pecking her lips continuously.

"I can't stay mad at you, Val." Quinn nuzzled him as she walked back from the balcony to her new room and she let Valor fly wherever he wanted to perch himself—he chose the foot-frame of the bed. The scout threw off her boots, not caring where they landed along with her cloak, and she opened the curtain to her bed—just the thought of sleeping almost brought a tear to her eye. She fell onto the cloud-like sheets with a large content sigh. A real bed, not a cot, not a tree trunk, and definitely not her cloak rolled up on a forest floor. It was a bed she had all to herself. Tired eyes fluttered shut, sore muscles finally eased, and a yawn escaped the lips of the scout. But to Quinn's displeasure, a chirp came from Valor—he wanted something. Quinn peeked over at him through heavy eyes and she slowly turned onto her side. His silver eyes shined with curiosity—she knew.

"Right, I was going to tell you what happened to me in Noxus. Well just after you flew off to give Prince Jarvan my letter, I thought I found the Noxian we were looking for walking on the street in front of me. He began to run so I chased him into a dead end, but it turns out it wasn't him. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by two men that wanted to capture me for gold.

"I was cornered, alone, and scared. When I thought I was done for, suddenly the men dropped dead, and before me stood the Noxian we were looking for: Talon, the Blade's Shadow." Quinn leaned in to Valor after he chirped, she grinned at the concerned bird. "I'm obviously okay, Val. Where was I, oh right, and there he stood tall with his blades glistening, blood dripping off the tip of his arm blade, and a sneer was glued to his expression—I was just speechless. He gave me an ultimatum; either I die in Noxus or live as a failure. Although I chose death, he let me live. Not only that, he vowed to lead me out to safety.

"Not even hours later I found myself in garbage-filled horrid alleys, disgusting dark underground tunnels, and protected from the rain in his arms... and rescued from a dungeon cell, and carried to safety all by his doing and quick reactions..." Quinn trailed off. She sat up and grasped her arms, folding her legs under her on the warm bed. Valor tilted his head, scratched the bedpost with his claws, and took a gander at Quinn as she smiled. The scout turned and reached over to the eagle. He immediately pressed his head under her palm and she stroked the back of his neck. Valor let out a small coo, "What do mean what happened next? I'm alive."

The eagle nipped her wrist; he always knew when she was keeping something from him. She shook the pain in her hand away and she chuckled lightly. The scout fell back on the bed as her laugh faded—Valor hopped on the sheets and laid next to her—she patted his soft feathers. Quinn stared at the silver canopy that hung over her bed; the sheer fabric flowed all the way on all sides. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought. The scout grinned and took a long, deep breath.

My hair has definitely gotten longer since I started this mission a few weeks ago. It's now to my shoulders. Right, it had been weeks, although this whole time has felt more like mere seconds... but if each day was a second, I would do anything just to spend even one more minute with Talon...

"What happened next was, well Valor, I fell in love."

The eagle's head shot up, eyes wide, and a shocked squawk came from his beak. Quinn turned and saw his indigo feathers expanding in anger; she giggled and patted them down.

"Calm down." Quinn scoffed, "You know that I would never love someone more that I love you, Val." The eagle still glared, but eased. Valor rested his head down in the sheets, fatigue getting a hold of him as well. He cooed before shutting his eyes. Quinn yawned, "See you in the morning, Val."

* * *

Talon slammed his empty beer bottle on the table, almost knocking over the other five off. Six whole beers and he was still able to see everything in front of him. He watched as the men at other tables ogled the waitresses in their bunny suits as they passed by. To his left, the bunnies laughed, joked around with customers, and danced with them. To his right, he saw his waitress bringing him another case of beer; her face forced a smile as she approached the sour-faced assassin. She quickly switched out the empty bottles for the full ones, popping one open, and handing it to him. Talon raised it to her, thanking her silently.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, honey?" She asked and her rabbit ears bounced as she tilted her head. Talon looked up from the rim of the bottle annoyed, this was the fourth time that waitress has asked him. He only came for the liquor.

"I'm fine." He growled. The waitress sighed while she pushed back her long brunette hair over her bare shoulders. Her heels clicked as she walked away and Talon watched her caress the cheek of another man who called for her. It was her—and every other waitress's—job to attend to all men in the bar, but Talon heard her say she had something to do, even over the loud music playing. Her bunny tail wiggled as she made her way into the kitchen. The assassin watched the man across from him have two other bunnies tend to him. What man wouldn't want a beautiful woman's barely covered cleavage falling out of her top to look at as he drank good liquor? A man with someone else on his mind already.

The Rabbit Hole: a bar with girls in bows, stockings, and bunny ears for waitresses and—for the most part—entertainment. It was the most famous bar between the borders Piltover and Zaun. He didn't choose this pace for the scantily-clad women, no, he chose this place for all the action. Talon chose this bar because the constant fights between men kept his mind away from his lonesome thoughts.

Talon sighed as he chugged the full beer down, slammed it down on the table, and then grabbed another. As he looked up, sneering as he recognized that same waitress walking towards him. He grumbled as he saw that same forced smile. Her heels stopped in front of him and she placed a plate down on the table. Talon glared at the large pork sandwich. Looking up, the waitress had her green eyes gleaming. His brow furrowed and his remaining gold itched in his pocket.

"Don't worry. It's on me." She giggled while twirling her hair around her finger. He had to admit, the sandwich did look appetizing. Talon grabbed it, examining the brown sauce drip from between the meat. The sharp smell made his nose tingle; he had never smelled anything like this. One bite and his mouth was overrun with the tastes of sweetness and tanginess, and a content sigh escaped him. The assassin glanced up at the waitress when she giggled, "We get that reaction a lot whenever someone takes a bite out of our most famous barbecue sandwich. So stranger…" The woman smiled as she pulled a seat close to Talon, who only shifted away. She folded her legs to where he could see them, leaned over, and flipped her hair back, "Never seen you around here before. What's your name, handsome?"

"I'm not interested." Talon growled. The waitress straightened herself and pulled up her top she intentionally let fall.

"A taken man I assume?"

"You could say that."

"Who is she?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You've had a sour face as soon as you sat down, you've only ordered beer, and you have not looked at a single woman here. Did you two have an argument?"

"Why do you care?" Talon growled with his mouth full.

"Any man who wanders in here we, all care for." The waitress tilted her head as she grinned.

"She's on the other side of Valoran." Talon swallowed as he placed the sandwich down. He was going to wipe his chin with his hand, but the brunette handed him a napkin. "We didn't have a fight... I just let her go."

"Then what are you doing here? Every man that comes in here usually has a fight with their girl and tries to distract it while inside another."

"I can't go where she is."

"Don't you love her?"

Talon glowered at the waitress while she kept her pink lips wide and smiling. The assassin only nodded as he reached for another bite of his food.

"If you love her, you shouldn't let anything stop you from being with her."

The assassin had to agree with the woman; his traveling for the past week had been because he wanted the Demacian girl off his mind. Everywhere he went only reminded him of her—and him carrying her journal only fueled his desire to travel west. Talon hopped to his feet, pulled some gold from his pocket, and flung it across the table to the waitress while he hurried to the exit. Bunnies blew kisses and asked him to visit again as he crashed through the front doors.

_I'll see you soon._

* * *

"I won't be long Valor. I promise when I'm finished talking with the prince we'll go hunting for hare, sound alright?" Quinn whispered to the eagle while he stood on her forearm, his eyes glazed over with disapproval yet he pressed his head to her helmet, graciously left by the prince to replace her lost one. It was a perfect replica of the first. It shined like gold and was clean of dents and scratches from previous missions. She giggled as she sent him off flying above her and the guard sent by the prince escorted her to their meeting place. The man turned every so often when Quinn would talk to Valor and gave her a look as if she were mad. The scout only grinned to him and then looked to her partner as he glided on the breeze. Glancing around, she noticed how empty the streets were. Although there were some people, it seemed as though not one person was walking alone.

_Peculiar, it's such a beautiful morning. I would assume more than a dozen or so citizens would be out, also most of the ones out are guards; I just noticed there are so many. Something is definitely wrong, I can feel it._

Quinn glanced down every road she and the guard passed. A gust of wind came storming down one of the streets causing both of them to crouch on the ground as it blew by, taking debris along with it. The scout immediately looked up for Valor as soon as she could open her eyes in the gale and to her relief he was alright—and surprisingly he was enjoying himself while he pushed himself against the wind as if he was challenging it's strength.

_Good old Val._

The gusts slowly began to die down and the scout and guard both collected themselves, the guard's spear managed to find itself lodged into one of the trees planted alongside the sidewalks. As the guard fought to dislodge his weapon, Quinn felt Valor land on her shoulders and he mentioned something in her ear.

"What did you sense?" Quinn asked after her partner said that he felt a huge disturbance when the gale passed. "A dark feeling, no, an evil feeling? I felt something just before the winds came bellowing through, we will have to look more into it later Val."

"Good thing no one was standing beside us, you would have impaled someone." Chuckled the guard to his spear after he removed it from the tree. He glanced up at Quinn, who smirked at him.

* * *

The scout, eagle, and guard both stopped in front of a fairly deserted book shop. There was no one around besides a few other guards and the shopkeeper Quinn could make out through the window. Her escort nodded to her as he walked over to open the door for the scout. She patted her partner just before casting him off and she entered the shop. The storekeeper greeted her as she walked in and mentioned that alchemy books were discounted with any purchase of a potions guide.

As she wandered throughout the large aisles, Quinn noticed a disorganized pile of older printouts of the Journal of Justice close to the back of the store. The first issue her hand picked up read of a man named Swain. Skimming the entry, she learned that this was a Noxian who had bad blood with Prince Jarvan.

"Ah yes, Swain." A rugged voice sighed behind Quinn. She jumped, dropping the paper back on the pile as she spun around. The prince grinned, his face matched his voice. Jarvan stepped beside Quinn and grasped the newspaper, grimacing at the Noxian's name printed on it. "I've fought many battles with Swain, physically and tactically. I know for a fact that he killed Noxus' former leader to be where he is today—he's an evil man. But we are not here to talk about that." The prince placed it down with a small chuckle. Jarvan led the scout to a pair of chairs far away from the table full of papers. He placed his lance behind one chair and sat, "We have business to discuss. Please sit."

"What is it you would like to know?" Quinn asked as she sat in the chair beside the prince.

"I would like for you to tell me about the week you spent in Noxus. How exactly were you captured, Quinn?"

"Oh, well…" Quinn hesitated as she remembered the Noxian rooftop, the city cloaked in mist, and the red-headed woman's cackling. "I made a tactical mistake of chasing my target into a dark alley. I caught him off guard, but I was still no match for his tricks. Before I knew it, I was knocked unconscious and found myself in a holding cell."

"Seems like something a filthy Noxian would do. What happened in this jail cell?"

"The days passed like minutes in the darkness and nothing significant occurred." Quinn clenched the arms of the chair as she remembered the darkness.

"Did anyone hurt you?"

"I earned a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious." The scout bit her lip as the image of Katarina's blade coming for her eye reared its ugly face in her mind.

"I see. How did you manage to escape?"

"I waited for someone to open my cell behind the door, when someone finally did arrive, I slipped out. I threw myself out a window and that is when my target began to chase me. The early morning mist was easy to hide myself in, but eventually he caught me, and you've seen the result of that."

"My, my, Quinn. You're more of an incredible woman than I thought you were." The prince smiled and clapped his hands together as he was tricked by her lie. He hopped to his feet and grabbed his lance, turning to Quinn with his grin still on his face, "Say, you haven't spent much time wandering around the city of Demacia, have you?"

"No, my Prince."

"I would have assumed so, you haven't been in the city for a while and we always have some mission for you to embark on. I have a little free time, would you like to join me for a stroll through the streets?"

"Um, of course."

"Excellent." Jarvan chuckled, turning on his heel for the exit, and Quinn followed behind. The shopkeeper gave his regards to the king while Jarvan held the door open for the scout. She glanced up, catching his deep blue eyes gazing at her—she quickly turned her face to the sidewalk.

_I feel awfully guilty for lying to you, Prince Jarvan. But I have no idea how you would have reacted to the truth. How would you if I said that I fell in love with the enemy? It just sounds ridiculous and even treasonous. Please forgive me._

"Ah," Jarvan contently sighed as he took a breath of the fresh air outside, leaning on his lance, "I love Demacian afternoons, especially when I don't have tedious paperwork. Come; let's head to my favorite area in all of Demacia—the Market Square."

The scout walked alongside the prince, glancing up at him once every so often and seeing him smile ever so greatly. His usual fast pace walking seemed to have slowed to a stroll. She already knew the Square was close because she noticed more and more citizens gathering—and even more guards kept watch at every entrance. Even with the small amount of people wandering, shopkeepers kept their wares on display—the florist had just finished setting out the last vases of tulips outside her door and smoke came from the dozens of open windows at the blacksmiths; the scout couldn't help but feel just as content as Jarvan.

A group of women came rushing to the prince, greeting him and pushing Quinn aside. As the woman and Jarvan—unwillingly—started small talk, the scout wandered away from the group. Looking up she saw that Valor was coming in for a landing, she lifted her arm. Quinn patted his head as he climbed over to her shoulders. Quinn walked over to a peculiar looking poster pinned to a wall, her eyes widened in shock as she read.

_Notice: a curfew has been set until the Noxian assassin has been caught. Any citizen found breaking this rule will be fined. Curfew begins at sunset. King Jarvan III._

"Unbelievable," Quinn whispered as she read the notice a few times over, "This man must be very dangerous if he has all of Demacia on city-wide curfew."

"My father doesn't want any more blood spilt because of this filthy dog, he set this law after you went on your way to Noxus." Jarvan scowled at the poster as he walked over to Quinn's side, "I don't know what this trash's plan is, all I know is I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Prince Jarvan," Quinn said shakily, wondering if she should tell the truth to the prince now. He glanced down at her, his grimace softening at the sight of her face. "There is something I need to say to you..."

"What's the matter?" Suddenly the clock tower rang through the city, as it struck noon. The prince sighed while he looked at its face, "I am needed back at the castle; I've spent too much time wandering."

"Alright," Quinn said.

"You should come along as well. We can talk on our way there." said Jarvan while he took a few steps in the direction of the castle. Quinn hurried behind him, casting Valor off as she did. The busy sound of the Square was now gone as the Prince and scout made their way down a lonesome sidewalk. "So what was it you wanted to tell me, Quinn?"

"Well, it's about the assassin, your Highness." Quinn scratched her cheek as she thought on how to start. Jarvan looked back as she took a long pause before breathing in, "While I was captured, I spoke with him."

"About?" Jarvan tone had a hint of skepticism underlying in it.

"He told me that there was another man framing him, that man is who is killing all these people and..."

"Quinn," Jarvan sighed, "You couldn't possibly have believed that monster's words? He was definitely trying to trick you, like every other Noxian."

"But my prince," Quinn ran in his path, Jarvan halted before toppling over the small scout. Before she could speak, a loud warning call came from Valor; something dangerous was near the two. Quinn glanced up at Valor, who was flying in erratic circles, there was something around that he sensed. "Valor sees something wrong, get behind me!"

Jarvan pressed his back to Quinn, drawing his lance out in front of him. Quinn readied her dagger from her side, eyes jumping all around to every alley near them. It was too quiet, and the wind felt stale. Quinn heard footsteps coming in their direction, but before she could react she was hurled to the ground.

As she hurried to her feet, a swift kick swiped her legs from under her. She cried out as her forearm was cut from her dagger. Her eyes scoured for the prince, she found him holding off a long arm blade with his lance. The man who attacked her was a masked assassin; she assumed it was the imposter. She knew it wasn't Talon, she could tell by his eyes—they were green, not brown. That bastard would even go as far as wearing violet. What nerve. Quinn pulled her dagger from her arm, ignoring the searing pain, and sprinted towards the masked man.

The masked assassin glared at the scout, but took the opportunity to slash the openings between the prince's chest and stomach armor, blood quickly spilling out over the steel. A chuckle came from the man as Jarvan fell to his knees, and he gave him a hard boot to the face. Quinn's blood boiled while she rammed herself into him, dagger to his hip. To her surprise, he seemed unhurt when he harshly pushed her to the ground.

Quinn growled as the man straddled her, holding his arm blade over his head. The scout felt around on the floor for anything and her fingers found her dagger. Seeing this, the masked assassin held her wrist over her. Suddenly the man was struck from behind, Quinn saw it was the dull end of Jarvan's lance; Jarvan smirked as the masked man glared over at him before falling back onto the sidewalk. The scout took the opportunity of the assassin taking his eyes off her and she stabbed his thigh. Yelping in agony, the masked man hopped off Quinn and hobbled off into the shadows of the alley. The scout crawled over to the out of breath prince, she tried to speak but he could only spit out one word.

"Follow..." He heaved in for air.

"No! I have to make sure you're ok!" Quinn yelled as she pressed her hands onto Jarvan's wound. Her golden eyes stayed on his as he blinked away tears. He gasped in pain as she applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Jarvan grasped Quinn's cheek as he gave a small smile to her. Soon a horde of guards came rushing to the bloodied duo, alerted by the sound of their brawl. Quinn was pulled off of the Prince as he was lifted up by a few of the guards; he was still smiling at her.

"We have to get them some medical attention immediately!" One guard shouted.

"The closest aid would be the castle!"

Quinn tried to fight one guard's arms off her as she tried to run in the direction of where the masked assassin had slipped away. She pleaded for him to release her, but he hurried behind the rest of the men as they sprinted for the castle. Quinn's eyes stayed glued to the alley.

_I'll find you, you bastard_.

* * *

_Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I had a period of no ideas until I was looking to buy a Riven skin; I saw Talon in the background of Battle Bunny and I got the inspiration for the bar scene. I also took a bit longer because I drew my own cover for this story :) Also, thank you CornonJacob for helping me with my mistakes._

_Headcannons: Talon has no table manners; the citizens love their prince._

_See you next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

_"Fly swiftly, kill swiftly."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 11

* * *

Quinn grimaced at the letter in front of her as she scribbled all over it, occasionally glancing over at the crude looking sketch that came along with it. It was infuriating how wrong this was; it was a letter from King Jarvan himself about the Noxian copy-cat roaming in Demacia. Bless his soul, but the King has no idea of what was really going on in his kingdom; no one did. She dipped her quill into her jar of blue ink carelessly, almost tipping it over on to the letter. The scout furiously wrote over almost every line on the paper.

"Noxian treachery? If the king really thinks this man is Talon, then he is dead wrong. The way this man has been executing people isn't Talon's style, sloppy nonetheless. Alright, attempted to strike against the king himself—again, very sloppy. Talon would never do this..." Quinn sighed as she wrote notes beside the words of the king. She remembered that the copy-cat assassin has been reported to, most recently, gut his victims—Talon on the other hand goes for their throats. The scout began to feel her rage begin to brew when she remembered the assassin's just recent attack on Prince Jarvan. He survived thankfully but that was just another reason for Quinn to find this man. Quinn kept reading aloud, "Target heading to Golden Crossing, please that is too obvious."

The scout tossed her quill on to her desk, as she peered down at the paper that had more of her handwriting than the king's. She sat back and rubbed her eyes, it was late in the evening but she had to report this to Prince Jarvan. Quinn jumped up from her desk, running all over her room to grab her gear. Valor shook himself from slumber from in between the scout's bed sheets. The sleepy eagle knew that Quinn was planning on leaving. He poked his head out from the comforters and yawned—the ranger team had been searching for this copy-cat assassin for almost five days with little to no rest, and each day he had slain someone new, even innocent civilians. Valor watched as Quinn hopped on one leg while she pulled up her boot, hissing a curse when she almost tripped over her desk chair.

"Come on Valor," Quinn grunted while she strapped on her boot. "Get up. We are going to see Prince Jarvan." The eagle glanced out the window and snorted as he saw the sun was just about to set. The scout smiled at him, "I promise I will let you rest after we get back. I need you, Val."

Valor crawled out from the sheets and glided over to Quinn to have his armor put on. She ruffled his crest feathers with a smile, making the eagle coo.

"That's my good boy."

* * *

"Please, I need to see the prince right away!" Quinn said as two guards held her back from the entrance to his room. She knew it would be hard to get even a word with Jarvan when every inch of the castle had numerous guards around—most likely afraid that the copy-cat assassin would come back to finish the job.

"The prince is resting from his injuries—no one is allowed to see him." Said one and his companion beside him nodded.

"Let her enter!" Shouted a voice from the other side of the thick doors, the scout recognized it as the prince's. The two guards glanced at each other, and then slowly opened the door. Quinn rushed in before they could stop her from almost tripping. The scout saw the prince lying in bed, taped up with bandages; he looked a lot different without his armor. Jarvan wasn't the only one in the room, Quinn noticed that the Half-Dragon was on his bedside, and she was glaring at the scout. It seemed as if Shyvana had been caring for Jarvan while he was bedridden; there was a bowl of water, a cloth, and rolls of clean tape by her—Quinn had heard rumors about their odd friendship, but she just assumed that he was being Prince Jarvan. Jarvan sat up with a grunt, "What seems to be the problem, Quinn?"

"This letter!" Quinn reached in her satchel and unfolded the King's letter. Suddenly the doors busted open just as she was about to hand it to the prince and the Might of Demacia charged in, knocking the letter right out of Quinn's hands. The paper glided over to the dragon, she picked it up and glanced at it before handing the letter back to the scout. Shyvana's vermillion eyes were like fire on her.

"Jarvan, I just read your father's letter and I propose I take the Dauntless Vanguard down into Golden Crossing at once! I will crush this bastard's head with my bare hand!" Garen's voice echoed throughout the room, causing Valor to glare at the knight as he crouched on the scout's shoulder. Quinn shook her head; Garen was always talking too big for his britches. Jarvan rubbed the bridge of his nose and he sighed. Shyvana watched him carefully for any signs of physical distress with a wary eye— a drastic change from those glaring orbs she had on the scout.

"What letter are you referring to?" Jarvan asked as he dropped his hand into his lap. The Might of Demacia patted himself down for the little piece of paper under his huge person, only to find it crunched up in his left hand.

"This one." Garen said while he handed the paper to the prince. Jarvan's face twisted into confusion as he read the letter. "We must stop this man before he strikes again!"

"Alright, go forth then."

"But Prince Jarvan," Quinn stepped in front of the knight, "May I speak before we decide to get angry!"

"The last time you intervened," Shyvana stood from the prince's side and stalked her way to the scout. She grasped Quinn's hood between her claws and brought her close to her grey face. The scout felt the fire on her breath, "Prince Jarvan almost died. Who knows who will perish next with your foolishness?"

"Shyvana," the Prince scolded the Half-Dragon, "Calm down. Quinn, what is it you wanted to say?"

"Thank you, my prince," Quinn bowed after Shyvana released her from her grip and slowly walked back to Jarvan. Quinn patted the angered bird on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I don't think this assassin would head to Golden Crossing; it's way too obvious. He's most likely trying to trick us."

"The area around Golden Crossing is harsh wilderness; no one would be able to survive an hour in there." Garen scoffed down at the scout.

"He's hiding where an army can't find him. If you take the Dauntless Vanguard down to Golden Crossing, this assassin will escape."

"I'm sorry," Sneered the Half-Dragon, "How long have you been in our ranks? You're just a farm girl that happened to get a lucky chance. You're no elite."

"Shyvana!" Jarvan's voice shook the whole room. The three Elites turned to the Prince, quite surprised at his sudden outburst. His eyes were closed and his teeth were grinding. "That's enough. I've decided to accept both requests. Garen, you and the Dauntless Vanguard will march to Golden Crossing. Quinn, you follow your instincts. I trust your judgment."

"But Prince Jarvan!" The Might of Demacia and the Half-Dragon both shouted and rushed forward to the foot of his bed, shocked at his decision. Quinn had to hold Valor's beak shut to stifle his snickering.

"My word is final. Now let me rest." He growled while he rested his head back on his pillows with a sigh.

Valor took off, Quinn could feel his eagerness as he flew down the halls of the castle and out a window, and he was gone into the evening sky. The scout rushed down the porcelain walkways before she felt her hood once again being pulled. Quinn' golden eyes met with the Half-Dragon's eyes in the darkness—if looks could kill, Quinn knew she would be dead.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't trust you." She spat, "I don't understand how you know so much about this Talon, but it's too much for me to be at ease. It's almost like you're his friend or some sort."

"I've just studied his tactics enough to understand how he—"

"Yeah, sure." Shyvana shoved Quinn away from her, "Don't mess this up again, scout. There won't be another search party if you die."

Quinn kept her eyes on the Half-Dragon as she backed away from her; she knew she had to be careful around Shyvana. She didn't turn until she saw the fiery eyes of the dragon fade away into the Prince's quarters. The scout glanced out to the sun resting on tops of the Demacian mountains, it was time to start heading to Golden Crossing.

* * *

The scout rushed over the slippery rocks of a creek leading away from the main road of Golden Crossing. She looked up to the night sky and saw Valor flying just ahead of her; he had caught sight of smoke coming from a gorge. Quinn's heart pounded immensely as she drew closer to the copy-cat assassin's resting camp.

Creeping out just behind a pile of boulders was the smoke of a fire. The scout's running slowed to a halt as she spotted the assassin resting, admiring his arm blade—Quinn's blood boiled. The Demacian crouched as she approached the campsite, hiding behind the large boulders. She looked down to her crossbow, which she had fully loaded for this moment, but she had to devise a plan before running up and shooting him.

Quinn glanced over the boulders, the assassin was now resting on his back with his violet cloak folded neatly under his head, it was then when she noticed a tree standing just beside him. _If I can execute this right, shooting the branches of the tree to make a noise, hopefully getting the assassin to his feet and face away from me. Gods, I hope this works. _The scout thought as she aimed. She bit her lip as the arrow left her crossbow and into the leaves of the tree.

The assassin hopped onto his feet, attaching his arm blade as he ran over to the tree. Quinn slowly got herself crawling into the light as the copy-cat examined the blue feather attached to the arrow. The scout began to run as her blood boiled to a point that could have melted her skin. The assassin turned and knocked Quinn's crossbow away from him as it shot a barrage of arrows into the creek beside them only to have the scout follow up with a swift kick to his jaw.

"You Demacian broad." The copy-cat assassin growled as he touched his lips, seeing blood on his gloved fingertips, he lunged for the scout. Quinn hopped onto his chest, bounding off the assassin and landed a few feet away with ease. The copy-cat snarled as he got more agitated with the Demacian evading his every attack as she loaded her crossbow with another round of arrows. He swung his arm blade, "Stop running, little girl!"

Quinn's eyes flashed at the man as he ran after her around the fire, grinning madly as he saw her stop in her tracks. The scout threw her crossbow on the ground and tackled the assassin to the ground, holding his arm blade as she straddled him. His left hand was free to punch her repeatedly in the face as she disarmed him. He laughed hysterically as Quinn tossed his arm blade over his head and held his fists—she felt her drip with blood.

"Don't you dare," the Demacian hissed, "Call me that again."

"Did I strike a nerve?" The assassin grunted as Quinn bent back his hands to the point of almost snapping them.

"He's the only one that can call me that, you bastard!" The scout spat blood out of her mouth while the assassin laughed. "Who are you and why are posing as Talon Du Couteau?" Quinn growled.

"Who wants to know?" The assassin laughed.

"Answer me or I'll break your arms!" Quinn flipped the assassin on to his stomach. She pulled his arms backwards and pressed her boot into his lower back, "I'll tear them right out of the sockets!"

"Like I'd answer to you!" Quinn pushed her boot deeper into his back and he cried out loudly, "Alright! I was paid fat sacks of gold to assassinate your beloved King. Your little civilians were just for fun."

"By who, you monster?!"

"A flower long thought to be wilted."

"No riddles! Who sent you!" Quinn looked up and saw her companion circling around them in the night sky. "Valor find Garen and lead him here. Speak!"

"You think my boss would let me live if I told you, bitch?"

"Funny, I wasn't going to let you live either way." Quinn sneered while she yanked his arms back, "Now speak."

"The Black Rose." The assassin gasped. "Framing the Du Couteau and their mutt was also part of the deal!"

"Talon is three times the assassin than you are."

"Someone certainly thinks fondly of that knife-tossing little shit." The copy-cat scoffed in the dirt.

"At least he hasn't gotten caught. I can't even imagine what punishments Demacia has for you, dog food."

A screech came the skies and the thundering of an army came blowing down the creek. Quinn smirked down at the assassin as his face turned to pure terror. Garen was the first to come barreling from out of the trees. His surprise was certainly an ego boost to the young scout. The Might of Demacia walked over to the scout and assassin with his mouth agape.

"I didn't believe in you, but you did it, Quinn." The knight grinned at her, definitely a sight for sore eyes, but his smile was wiped clean as he looked down at the beaten assassin under her boot. "I assume this garbage didn't cause you much trouble?"

"A few bruises to capture a treat to the king? I'll take that any day." Quinn chuckled as he dropped the assassin's limp arms.

"Restrain him," Garen called out to him men and a couple of men came with chains and locks, "I'll let you do the honor since you were the one who captured him."

"How thoughtful, Captain Garen." Quinn grinned. The scout stood over the assassin while he had his arms and legs restrained. One of the knights lifted him by his hair to look up at her, "In the name of Demacia, Talon Du Couteau, you are placed under arrest for crimes against Demacian Justice!"

"Take him away!" Garen's voice boomed throughout the forest. Valor flew down and rested himself on Quinn's shoulders and he nuzzled her.

"Good work, Val." Quinn giggled as she scratched his neck. She followed behind the Might of Demacia as he walked on back home.

* * *

_Three days later_

"This is something I feared for a while now." Jarvan sighed as he knelt down to his father with Quinn, "The Black Rose seems to have risen from the ashes of its former self."

"Unless it never died and only stayed hidden." King Jarvan said. He rose from his throne and walked over to a window overlooking Demacia. Quinn glanced over at the Prince as he thought what his father stated.

"What are we going to do, father?"

"We wait. If Jericho is to be a rumored member of this origination, we take it to the Institute of War—his sneak attacks under their nose will certainly cause some trouble, but trouble the Institute can handle." The king sat back over on his seat and looked at the duo, "That reminds me. Quinn..."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I have thought over it, and I have pulled some strings," Quinn looked up to the smiling king, "And I want you to represent Demacia as a champion in the League of Legends."

"What an honor." Jarvan whispered as he nudged the scout.

"To represent one's country against the top warriors of others, it certainly is. What do you say?"

"I will accept only if Valor is allowed to join me." Quinn almost fell backwards with the king's loud laughter.

"Of course! You and Valor are an unstoppable team, I would never suggest breaking you up, ho ho!" King Jarvan sighed his laughter away, "Also I would like to thank you, Quinn. Without you, that assassin would still be stalking the streets of Demacia—killing my people and my diplomats, he even admitted to slaying those twelve guards that joined in the search for our scout. I've set his public execution tomorrow at sundown."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I'll arrange a meeting with the Institute for a League Judgment. Until then, you're both dismissed."

* * *

_Notes: There is your "fat stacks" Jacob. If you guys missed Talon this chapter, just wait ;3c_

_Edit: My pal and editor, Cornonjacob, has written a parodied version of Quick Prey, where everything is the same but Talon's dialogue is changed dramatically. You should go check it out._

_See you next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

_"Don't cross me."  
_  
**Quick Prey  
**  
Chapter 12

* * *

"Are you ready," asked the cloaked summoner as his hands glowed faintly blue under his long sleeves. The king said he would arrange a meeting with the Institute of War for Quinn, but this was only just a day later; honestly the Demacian scout had no idea if she was even ready. Xin Zhao, another member of the Demacian Elite and also a champion within the League of Legends, had mentioned to the scout that the judgments were as simple as a walk in the park; it was the teleporting that was nerve racking. Quinn nodded reluctantly and forced a smile, "Excellent—to the Halls of Justice."

Quinn saw a bright blue light and suddenly she felt her body rapidly get lighter as if it was disappearing, like an invisible hand was lifting her off her feet. She glanced over at Valor on her shoulder, her face filled with worry, but he sat there calmly. Suddenly the scout dropped to her knees on a black marble floor, holding her stomach and shut her lips tight—Xin Zhao was right about the teleporting.

"You'll get used to that soon enough," the summoner lightly chuckled, "now follow me."

Valor hovered above the scout while she stood and breathed deeply before he rested him back to her. Quinn hurried to catch up with the summoner as he walked off before she had time to collect herself. As he walked behind the man, the scout noticed the walls decorated with portraits of the champions of the League, such as Ashe, the Queen of the Averosa and her husband Tryndamere; Quinn recognized them from her mission to the Freljord. Although their marriage was a territory truce, the two both seemed to love each other—Quinn remembered how she looked at him every time he spoke, full of admiration and trust, and Tryndamere returned it just the same; it brought a grin to her face. Her eyes widened in horror as she spotted the redheaded Noxian, Katarina Du Couteau—her captor and Talon's older sister. The scout stopped in her tracks as she looked into the emerald eyes of the woman and her long scar, she shuddered. _No, she cannot be here too? She is a champion?_

"Are you alright?" asked the summoner, stopping when he noticed that Quinn was no longer following him. The scout tore her eyes from the portrait, blinking away her terror. She nodded with a sigh, "Alright, we are not too much farther."

Valor nudged his partner, cooing in her ear to ease her. Quinn patted the eagle with a lighthearted smile, she was glad she brought Valor along. The duo halted behind the cloaked summoner when he stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"Pleas enter," he said as he opened the door for Quinn with his magic; Quinn had never really seen anything quite like that before.

The scout held on to Valor's wing feathers while she reluctantly stepped in. The room was pitch black aside from the teal-glowing pool in the middle; it glowed strangely and gave the scout an unsettling feeling as she walked over to it. It was a shallow glistening pool, the surface was rippling but there was nothing it the water; Quinn could swear she heard it whispering. She jumped back when the surface bubbled wildly and a loud cackling came from the bursting bubbles. The doors shut loudly behind the rangers, causing Quinn to jump. She shut her eyes as the darkness consumed them, she gripped tighter on to Valor, and she imagined the daylight of Demacia's rural lands—the place she grew up.

She could smell the cattail grass and pine trees of her home, and when Quinn opened her eyes she was in her country clothes—her elbows and knees were all patched up because she climbed the trees. The scout glanced up at the towering trees before her. She knew where she was, the trees only grew this tall in the heart of the forest; they were probably hundreds upon hundreds of feet high. The scout grinned as she rubbed the bark under her fingertips, she had no idea how much she missed this feeling. She knelt down and cupped the dirt in her hands and ran her thin fingers through the grass—it was the best feeling in the world. Quinn glanced on her shoulder, seeing that Valor was gone she gasped.

"Valor!" She called out and gave a few whistling commands, but the eagle remained missing. Panicked, the scout jolted into the forest, over fallen trees and creeks, she had a feeling of where she has to go. Her feet slid in the dirt of the open clearing, Quinn's stomach churned as she stared into the entrance to the very familiar cave—the cave where her brother had perished so many years ago. The scout felt her feet move on their own and as much as she tried to turn away the more her body resisted and only went faster. Quinn shut her eyes as the darkness consumed her once more, only this time she had no feathers to hang on to. From the darkness came an eerie cackling and the smell of Ionian blossoms filled her senses, Quinn felt something cold under her chin—a blade.

"Scout you really picked the wrong place to look for your little bird," snickered the voice, "now that you don't have that my idiot little brother protecting you, you're all mine to slice up. How about that? Sound like fun to you?"

"K-Katarina?"

"Oh, you remember me." Katarina cooed, "How sweet. Tell you what, you admit you're afraid and I'll end this quickly."

"N-never!" Quinn shouted.

"Bravery killed the bird... is that how it goes? No matter, come on and say it, girl!" Katarina snickered as she pulled her blade up the scout's eyes, pushing back the hair that landed in her face when she looked down.

"I'm not afraid of you," the scout shoved Katarina's hand from her face, causing the redhead to get irritated with the stubborn Demacian. The Noxian flicked her long hair back with the blade as she smirked.

"The look in your eye says otherwise." Katarina tossed Quinn to the cold dirt, and knelt over her, "your boyfriend would kill me if he knew about this—or he can try to kill me but he can't."

With the turn of her body, a storm of knives came flying down at the scout pinning her clothes to the ground, intentionally missing was vital. _This is it—no armor, no crossbow and no Valor; I'm done for. Please forgive me, my dear Val. _The scout thought while she tried to tear her clothes from the blades. The Noxian sneered down at girl; she pushed back her long, blood-red hair as he knelt over her again.

"Are you afraid now?" Katarina gave a toothy smirk while she threw a blade up and caught it between her fingers.

"I'm," Quinn turned her face from the redhead with tears collecting in her eyes, "I'm afraid."

"That's what I thought," she chucked.

"But I'm not afraid of you, which is for sure." Quinn grunted as she tore free of the blades holding her and she hopped on Katarina. Falling backwards, Katarina growled and searched around the floor around her for her weapons. The scout sat on the redhead, pulling her own blade on her. Katarina glared at the engraved knife on her throat, "I'm only afraid of leaving Valor alone in this world, but like hell I would die to you."

"Before we end this," Katarina relaxed her tense muscles as she realized this was the end here.

"I won't kill you," Quinn interrupted, "I would never do that to Talon."

"Please like you could ever kill me… but that aside, you really love him, don't you?"

"Yes," the scout smiled, "very much."

"Scout…er, Q-Quinn," Katarina chuckled halfheartedly, "Tell him I said I'm sorry. Also, tell me, why do you want to join the League of Legends?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to join the League of Legends?"

"Because I have to, I suppose." Quinn shrugged.

"That's not it, tell me the truth." Katarina glared at the scout.

"For… the glory of the King, Demacia… and myself."

"Better I suppose," Katarina chuckled. Suddenly, the redhead faded into the darkness under the scout; the cave was starting to dissolve as well. Quinn stood and ran for the exit of the cave but as she moved she felt the heavy weight of armor. She looked down; her Demacian attire was back on her body. Quinn stopped and glanced down at her feet, it was black marble. A coo in the scout's ear made her smile, turning she saw her partner just where he should be—on her side.

"Welcome back, Quinn." said a familiar voice. The Demacian looked over her shoulder to see the summoner that was with her what seemed like hours ago. She could see him smiling from the reflection of the pool.

"What? W-what is going on? Was w-what I just experienced just r-real?" Quinn stammered.

"No. What we summoners do to test the true intentions of champions is we go deep inside their mind—we use their memories, fears, dreams, and thoughts as leverage on what to use against them. Nothing personal, just we have to keep this environment pure, and attempt to correct those who aren't."

"So," Quinn flushed, "you know about Talon?"

"I do," he chuckled, "but do not fret, I will not expose your true feelings for him. I've judged him, although I cannot seem to figure out what you like in him."

"Wait? So you're saying that Talon is champion in the League of Legends just like Prince Jarvan and the rest of the Demacian Elite?"

"Exactly; I wouldn't be surprised if you saw him on the battlegrounds, foe and ally—but don't let that distract you."

"Wait, so I made it?"

* * *

"Congratulations Quinn! Welcome back home! We heard the good news... Are you feeling okay?" Prince Jarvan looked at the scout as she held her mouth shut—teleporting was definitely not her favorite thing. Quinn held her hand up, signaling the prince to give her some time to ease her stomach before she spoke.

"I'm fine," the scout said as she straightened up, "I just need to get used to these means of... transportation..."

"You'll get used to it," Jarvan laughed at the greenish girl, "maybe I shouldn't mention that if you are summoned to a match you are teleported to the Halls of Justice, then teleported to the fields, and not to mention you are teleported all around the battlegrounds themselves."

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

* * *

Quinn kicked open her bedroom door, her body too sore to turn the knob, and she stumbled inside. Valor too was feeling exhausted as he hopped in the room behind his partner, flying was just too much for him right now. The scout lifted her eagle onto her bed and he crawled under the sheets immediately.

"Hey mister," Quinn growled as she tossed the covers up revealing the bird, "I'll let you sleep when I wash you down. I don't need dirt and bugs in my clean sheets, even if I don't mind those things."

Valor glided away from her as she bent down to lift him—Valor always hated getting bathed, he felt more like a pet than a warrior. Quinn glared at him as he stared at her from the balcony. She walked out into the cool night breeze and inhaled deeply; it was a beautiful night. The eagle watched her carefully as she rested her arms on the balcony edge, gazing out into the woods just miles away from Demacia.

"We had a great day today you and I," Quinn glanced over at Valor while she unclasped his armor with her fingers, "I had no idea Summoner's Rift was so magnificent and deadly. It has been a few months but I'm glad I got to share this experience with you, Val."

The scout patted Valor's head as she smiled down at him and put his armor under her arm.

"I don't know about you Valor, but I'm taking a bath and going to bed. If you want to join me, you have to wash up." Quinn raised her eyebrow playful at the bird glaring up at her. He pecked her hand and chirped, "Alright. Go hunt, but you're not going to avoid that bath."

Valor took off into the night sky, Quinn watched him disappear before turning back to her room. She tore off her boots and tossed them lazily somewhere by her dresser, her quiver, Valor's armor and crossbow was placed on her desk along with her helmet. Quinn sighed with relief while she unfastened all her armor, letting it drop to the floor without a care. She debated whether a bath is what she wanted or if she just wanted to sleep as soon as possible, she probably would have slept in the bathtub. Although she decided that a bath was needed since she drove off Valor with the threat of a one—not taking one herself was hypocritical and gross. After a few matches on Summoner's Rift got her all sore and filthy, and not the kind of filthy she acquired on missions—this filthy was the blood of dragons, void-like serpents and above all enemy champions. Quinn unzipped her body suit and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Quinn had to drag herself from the warm bath, exhaustion was taking its toll on her. The scout closed the open door to her balcony—did she leave that open—while the cold night air drifted inside. She knew Valor would be out for a while, he never really showed up until the next day sometime around noon. Her room was cold and she rubbed her bare arms, a tank top and long-legged panties was all she could find—not like she cares what she wore in her warm bed, she had no one to impress anyway. _Ah, yes, my bed_. Quinn smiled as she thought about the sweet feeling of deep slumber.

"Not the sexiest thing to wear but it will do," snickered a voice in the darkness of her room. Quinn jolted over to her desk to grab her crossbow, but as she aimed it she noticed it was unloaded. Fumbling to retrieve some arrows from her quiver, Quinn felt a pair of large hands grab her own—the moonlight shining through her windows showed the very familiar beautiful war-worn hands. The scout gasped down at them, instantly recognizing them and she looked up. Their owner's face was shrouded in the shadows, but Quinn knew.

"Talon," she whispered. The grip around her hands softly tightened in confirmation, "Oh, Talon!"

"Long time no see—" the scout threw her arms around the assassin's neck and grabbed his loose hair between her fingers, cutting off whatever smart-mouthed comment he was going to make. Her exhaustion was no longer present and her heart was filled with fluttering joy as Talon wrapped his arms back around her.

"It's been too long," she heaved in for air while she felt tears well up in her eyes. She felt his chuckling on her chest. _Oh, how I missed that sound._

"I told you you'd see me again," Talon chuckled as he pulled back to look at the scout. His hair was undoubtedly longer was held back lazily by a band and his attire was strange, a red scarf and black clothes, definitely not from Noxus.

"I never doubted you for a second. Where have you been all this time?" Quinn asked as she loosened herself from the assassin and led him over to the balcony door. Talon opened it and followed her out, glancing down at her long slender legs with a toothy smirk.

"Well after fleeing Noxus, I found myself wandering the boarders of Piltover and Zaun for a while. After that I ended up in the Freljord, you were right, the people make it what it is." Talon smiled at the shivering scout as he wrapped his crimson scarf around her, "why did you want to come out here in your underwear?"

"It's a beautiful night, the moon is so full of life—I wouldn't want to miss this." Quinn brought his scarf tighter around her—_Oh, I how missed this scent._

"You just got out of the bath; you are going to get sick." He scolded the scout while he pulled her back inside her room by the red scarf.

"Wait, how did you know I took a bath?"

"I may or may not have been sitting in here for a while," Talon smirked as he latched the balcony doors shut, "also an hour is way too long for a bath, and you will ruin your skin."

"I'm a little worried about how you know that," the scout snickered while she seated herself on the foot of her bed.

"Believe it or not Katarina really likes her outward appearance—when she's slaughtering people she doesn't care if she gets dirty." Talon walked over and sat beside Quinn.

"Oh," the scout flushed, "That reminds me. Katarina wanted me to tell you she's sorry."

"Huh? When did you speak to Katarina?" the assassin's eyes widened in disbelief that his sister didn't kill the scout if they did meet.

"Well, I didn't really. It was the Katarina inside my mind that said it..."

"That is... a little concerning, Quinn."

"No, no! I had my judgment done for the League of Legends and Katarina was there. She tried to kill me, but then she told me to tell you she was sorry—maybe the summoner knows more than we think and—"

"Alright," Talon raised his brow at the rambling scout, "so the real Katarina didn't say that?"

"No, I guess."

"I would bet one million gold coins that Katarina would never apologize for anything— shit and another million if it's to me," the assassin laid back on the sheets. Quinn glanced down at him as he laced his hands behind his head.

"I would bet three million gold coins that she would—you are her brother."

"I am not her brother by blood," Talon sighed, "well, I assume she likes me more than she likes Cassiopeia—pretty sure she likes the Blood Brothers more than she likes Cassiopeia, anyone would."

"_The Blood Brothers_?" Quinn tilted her head.

"Darius and Draven, two brothers from Noxus; Darius is Swain's right hand and Draven is a famous executioner. The brothers don't seem to like the Du Couteau and the feeling is mutual. They are both in the League of Legends as well, I'm surprised you never heard or seen them on the Rift?"

"I've only..." Quinn yawned, "Been in the fields for less than a month. It took more time to prepare for it than actually being on it."

"You are yawning. Are you tired," asked the assassin while he sat back up. Quinn tried to shake her exhaustion away but Talon already saw she was. He stood, "here get in bed."

Quinn complied as he opened the covers for her; they were warm from the two of them sitting for so long. He lazily tossed the sheets over her shoulders. Noticing he was wandering away, she snatched his wrist with an odd amount of strength even with being so exhausted.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?" Quinn asked; Talon could hear the faint sadness, and some irritation, beneath her tone.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"You've traveled a long way... you deserve some sleep too. Join me, Talon." Her last syllables were slurred from exhaustion. Talon rolled his eyes as he walked to the other side of the bed, sitting to take off his boots, and he could feel her patting the bed silently telling him to hurry. She rushed to throw her arm around him, giggling when she heard him mutter a curse to her. _Oh, how I missed all of this. _Quinn lifted herself slightly to kiss his cheek, "thank you."

* * *

Notes: you wanted Talon? Boom. You got Talon—more like Dragonblade Talon but whatever. Also I wish they would start writing League Judgments again.

Headcannons: the Blood Brothers and Du Couteau siblings don't like each other, Darius and Katarina more so. Katarina never apologizes. Summoner's know all (except how to dodge Zap or the range on Flash.)

See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

_"We're in this together."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 13

* * *

_What is that laughing? I know it is a man's laughter but I don't know who it is—whoever it is, it's the most evil laughter I have ever heard. Wait, I hear something else in the darkness... it's a bird. It's not Valor, it sounds like... like a raven. _

_Why can't I see anything, I know that my eyes are open but all I see is darkness. Where am I? Maybe if I feel around... what is this soft, thin feeling? Petals? Now that I think about it, I can smell it. This light scent, but getting closer is strong it must be a—ouch! Yes, I assumed it was a rose._

"Lost your way?" asked a venomous voice that rivaled Cassiopeia Du Couteau. Quinn felt the thorns of the rose dig into her skin as it wrapped itself around her wrist and yanked her to her knees.

"Evaine," an old groan came from the darkness behind the scout, "don't toy with the girl please."

"My name is Emilia, Jericho."

"Old habits die hard, my lady." Swain chuckled and the same raven Quinn heard from before imitated him.

_Where have I heard these names before? Jericho? Emilia? They couldn't possibly be Jericho Swain and Emilia Leblanc? Oh, this cannot be good._

"An honest mistake, friend." Emilia yanked Quinn closer to her as more thorns dig themselves into her other hand, "but what should we do with this... Demacian."

"She is all alone," the scout heard Swain step closer to Leblanc as he chuckled. "The Lightshield boy is not here to protect her and under the honeycombs of Noxus those insignificant summoners will have no clue what happened to this girl."

"I like where this is going," Emilia cooed.

"This is no offense to you, my dear, but the boy that is your prince is such a nuisance to me—tattling to his father on what I do. I send one, or five, assassins to kill him and he gets all uppity. Obviously I cannot take my aggression out on him, so you are the next best thing, child."

Suddenly Quinn felt a tether at her heart, sucking away life as she gasped out for air. The thorns released her hands and she scratched at a chain at her neck only to find nothing. The thorned chain linked itself against the scout's neck—the scout was not breathing now. Quinn's knees were held to the ground with what felt like malevolent claws and she swore that she could hear them hissing at her. Her head swayed from fatigue and the scout's eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh don't do that child—we have only just begun our little game! Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Quinn, wake up!" Quinn felt her body shake and her eyes burst open. In front of the scout was the worried face of Talon and his hands were right around her small hands—he was trying to pry them from her throat. The scout sucked in air harshly and shot up from the sheets that clung to her cold, sweaty body.

Glancing around her, she saw that she was back in her room and not in complete darkness. The scout felt around her wrists and felt nothing, not even evidence of anything being there at all. Quinn touched the covers, ran her hands over her arms, and over Talon's hand. Her eyes wandered back to the assassin's and there he was staring at her with concern.

"What happened," Quinn's raspy voice choked out. Talon sighed with relief and fell back on the soft pillows. The assassin yanked her down and patted her shoulders.

"You were dreaming," he sighed again, "at first it was cute but when you stopped breathing I had to wake you up. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming that... that I was captured."

"But you do that already in the real world," Talon snickered.

"Hey," Quinn propped herself up on one elbow, "it happened once."

"Three times actually; I captured you, so did those thugs in the alley, and so did Katarina." The assassin rolled Quinn over on her back and held her hands over her head, "Now four- but I'm not trying to keep score."

"Please, mister assassin." The scout batted her eyes playfully, "Please don't hurt me."

"I never compromise."

"I distinctly remember you giving me a choice between life and death in an alley," Quinn teased with a pouty lip. Talon's brow twitched while the scout turned to laugh, exposing her neck.

"You are ruining the mood," he growled as he grasped her shoulders. He held her jaw to the side with his thumb and pressed his lips on her bare skin. Quinn fidgeted under his hold and fought to push him off, but Talon held his body down on her. He bit down and earned a small yelp from the scout, "teasing me is the worst decision you could make, little girl."

Quinn groaned while the assassin sat up, obviously her little tricks were no match. He chuckled as he looked down at her glaring gold eyes; he reached to push a stray hair from her pink cheeks. Suddenly the two heard the balcony doors handle being shaken and after a few seconds it opened. Valor flew in and rested himself on Quinn's desk chair, not even aware of what—and who—was in Quinn's bed. The scout had forgotten that she had taught the bird to unlock the door is she was ever out or asleep. The eagle turned to shake some dust off his feathers and he froze, staring at Talon. The assassin slowly eased himself from off Quinn and jumped when the bed creaked.

Valor flew at a blinding speed towards Talon, screeching bloody murder. He clawed and pecked at his arms covering his face, tearing his sleeves and cutting his hands. Quinn yanked him from the assassin and stumbled away from the bed with the enraged eagle flapping his wings around. Valor was a fairly large bird; his wingspan was bigger than Quinn was tall. All of a sudden the scout's bedroom door was kicked in and Shyvana, Xin Zhao and Galio entered the room—weapons in hand. Although, Xin almost tripped over the bookcase Galio had knocked over with his wings; it would have been a hilarious situation if she didn't have Talon being discovered as a problem.

"Are you all right, Miss Qui—oh, I am terrible sorry!" Xin covered his eyes when he saw Quinn in her panties. Galio followed his lead as the eagle's claws latched onto Quinn's shirt and yanked it down, but nothing popped out. Shyvana looked on to the show with her eyebrow raised while she took off her gauntlets.

"We heard Valor screech and we assumed you were in trouble." Galio said through his claws. Quinn held her hand around Valor's beak as he continued to caw and get out of Quinn's arms.

"Oh," Quinn looked at the two men and half-dragon, who was a lot less threatening without all her armor on. "I was just trying to get Valor into the bath. He always tries fighting me, but thank you all really."

"Then we should be going. Sorry again, miss Quinn!" Xin bowed before he nearly sprinted out of her room. Galio turned slowly, knocking a stack of book over as he left. Shyvana stood with her arms crossed, Quinn could see from her eyes that she was heavily exhausted—and also not a morning person.

"You better keep that chicken quiet before I make him barbecue," the half-dragon stepped over the fallen books, kicking one over to read the title. "We have a meeting at the Institute of War this afternoon and I would like to get some rest—meetings with Noxians are always so troublesome."

"We are meeting with Noxus? Who, exactly?" Quinn regretted asking when she saw the dragon's glowing eyes glare at her. Shyvana groaned as she ran her claws though her long black hair, twisting it around her hand, and back over her shoulder. Quinn had to admit Shyvana was a very beautiful woman and Jarvan was a fool to be so oblivious to her very clear feelings.

"Jericho Swain and Emilia Leblanc—from the details of the matter, it looks like it won't be a short discussion—we leave at noon but I know we won't get back to Demacia until the evening." Shyvana turned on her heel, "so be ready; the Prince, you, Garen and I are going."

Shyvana slammed the door on her way out. After a few seconds, Quinn set Valor down on her desk but she still held his beak. She patted his ruffled feathered down and kissed his crest.

"Easy, Val." Quinn hushed him as he flapped his wings around again. "Talon isn't here to hurt me. He's our friend."

"I was lucky your companions were not smart enough to check under here," Talon groaned as he crawled out from under the bed, his knees and chest full of dust. "There is absolutely nowhere for me to hide in your room."

"I assume that is a good thing. Talon," Quinn glanced at him and then back to Valor. She held him close while she let go of his beak, surprisingly he stayed quiet as he glared at the assassin. "Come meet Valor."

"You think that is a good idea? He did just attack me and almost got me caught," Talon slowly stepped closer to the rangers and looked carefully at the eagle.

"I assure you he won't claw you up again," Quinn brought Valor's eyes to hers. She raised her brow, "right, Val?"

The eagle wearily watched as Quinn grabbed the assassin's hand and held his palm open. Valor looked over the calloused fingers and war-worn knuckles of Talon—Valor was a wise bird and he could tell this was the hand of strong man. The eagle slowly rested his head in Talon's hand and the assassin quickly glanced at Quinn who was smiling wildly. The scout rested her head on Talon's shoulder while he stroked Valor's feathers. Valor perked up and climbed up the assassin's arm and rested on his other shoulder.

"Amazing," Quinn whispered as Valor relaxed on the tense assassin, "he warmed up to you so easily and he is even perching himself on you—the only other person he trusts is Queen Ashe."

"He is very heavy," Talon groaned.

"That is my mistake; I let him climb all over me as a fledgling and I assume the habit just stayed." The scout reached over and scratched the eagle's neck while he dozed off.

"Quinn," Talon whispered, "Listen carefully. I heard what that dragon woman said—Swain and Leblanc should not be taken lightly, you have to be on your guard at all times. Also... I know Katarina is going to be at that meeting."

"Katarina is?" Talon answered her with a single nod. Quinn looked down as she remembered her obscure League Judgment. Looking back up at the assassin, "I will be fine. I have my team."

"If you say so," Talon sighed, "I know you would object to this... but I don't think I should stay her any longer. One night was enough, two is very risky."

"But I have not seen you in months," Quinn yanked his sleeve hard enough to wake up Valor. "No one will be wandering around here when we are at the meeting; you'll be fine. Please just stay."

"I don't know," the assassin shrugged. Quinn slowly nodded, understanding it would be big trouble if he was caught in her room. The eagle on his shoulder hissed and the Talon sighed while he patted his wing, "he really knows you're distress. Alright, one more night, but I won't promise tomorrow."

Quinn's golden eyes perked up as she held his hand. The assassin turned his head while he flushed but he only met the silver eyes of the eagle.

"Thank you, Talon."

* * *

The scout, the rest of her team, and the Noxians all sat in agony while the elder summoner recited the rules for the champions to follow while they were part of the League of Legends—meaning no state shall fight without taking it up with the Institute of War, which included kidnapping, torturing, or any type of harm to another fellow champion. The meeting room they were in was very luxurious, the walls all curtained in scarlet trimmed with gold and even the couches they say on were red—but even the beauty of the room could not derail Quinn from boredom.

She could she Garen slumped over beside her and Shyvana fought off yawns while she sat with the calm prince. On the other couch sat Swain and his raven, Emilia Leblanc while she twisted the gems in her staff around, and beside her was one half of the Blood Brothers, Darius. The scout tried to keep her eyes low from the fourth person on the couch—Katarina.

The redhead had kept her piercing glare on Quinn ever since she sat down. Her black finger nails tapped on her steel arm guards while she kicked her feet up on a table between the two nations. The elder summoner paused to look at the assassin as did the rest of the room. Quinn glanced up and immediately met her emerald eyes and she felt her heart dropped to her gut.

"As you were saying High Elder," asked the Demacian High Summoner as she glared at the rude redhead. Quinn heard Garen grunt beside her while the Elder took a breath. The scout looked to the Noxian High Summoner that stood behind Swain while he just let his champions act the way they wanted.

"Ah yes, and finally we all know what becomes of champions that disobey our rules: imprisonment. If any of you are not familiar with the one that goes by the name Cassiopeia, I suggest you don't follow her example and stab a fellow champion," the Elder stroked his long silver beard. Quinn had to bite her lip from laughter, and by the looks of it so was Katarina—just the thought of the serpent behind bars was a sight she would have paid to see.

"I am done speaking; you two may discuss why we are here," he said as he laced his fingers in his lap and watched the two High Summoners glance at each other. The Demacian High Summoner, a brunette woman by the name of Blair, cleared her throat. The Noxian High Summoner, a dark haired man named Ares, glanced down his row of on edge Noxians. Quinn noticed that both the summoners looked as if they belonged in the nations they were appointed to—Blair stood with her chin held high and her features calm while Ares waited with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed for the brunette just challenge him.

"Jarvan the Third informed there was a... minor problem in Demacia—his people were killed by an assassin from Noxus." Blair crossed her arms and looked at Ares with a smug grin, "Have you heard anything about this, Ares?"

"No," Ares looked from Swain and Leblanc to his fellow Summoner, "Care to elaborate, Blair?" His tone was harsh when he spoke her name.

"Jarvan IV?" Blair spoke without taking her silver eyes off Ares. All the champions in the room watched Jarvan as he stood and cleared his throat with a cough.

"About a month ago, an assassin came to Demacia to try and kill me in broad daylight and even before that he was killing innocent civilians when he couldn't find me—luckily I had my ranger team by my side. Without them I would be dead." Jarvan looked down the couch to Quinn and he grinned when they met eyes.

"How did you know he was a Noxian?" Ares asked. Quinn saw that Emilia has taken her eyes off the gems in her staff to the prince, her eyes flickering with annoyance and her purple lips pressed together tightly.

"He flat out told us," Garen grunted.

"Yes," Jarvan glanced at his friend with a look asking him to mind his manners in the presence of High Ranking Summoners. The prince turned back to Ares, "He confessed all he knew to Quinn, my top scout, when she apprehended the man when he tried to flee after stabbing me."

"Who is Quinn," asked Ares while he finally tore his black eyes from Blair and looked down the couch of Demacian champions. The scout raised her hand sheepishly as the summoner squinted at the one person he didn't recognize, "You're a new face. So tell us, Quinn, what did this assassin tell you?"

"Well," Quinn got to her feet when the prince sat down for her to talk, "I had the assassin pinned and asked him who he was and what he was doing before I killed him—although I didn't, I just wanted him to talk—and he told me that he was from Noxus."

"Anything else?"

"He said... he said he was sent by The Black Rose..."

The three summoners in the room glanced in the direction of Jericho; they had knowledge that he was part of the organization before he became the ruler of Noxus, although no one was sure if he was still a part of it or even if the Black Rose was still thriving. The tactician sat there calmly tapping his ringers on the head of his cane—Quinn couldn't read his expression from under the mask that covered half his face. Emilia giggled when all eyes wandered to her, pushing back her violet hair slowly behind her ear. Emilia's grandmother was the founder of the Black Rose many years ago; it could be quite possible she had taken over.

"What proof do you have? Where is this assassin?" Leblanc asked as she crossed her legs.

_What is that smug look on her face? Is she trying to play this off? Will she blame Swain? I can't read her..._ Quinn thought while she stared right back.

"He's dead." Jarvan said coldly not evening moving from his seat while speaking to the Deceiver.

"You killed him?!" Blair was shocked and she furiously rubbed her temples "The King didn't mention that to me?!"

"Demacia is just at fault here as Noxus," Ares sighed.

"You know I never caught the boy's name," Emilia said while tapping her chin as she thought, "Did he happen to mention it to any of you?"

_No... She... She couldn't have possibly..._

"His name was Talon," Garen blurted out.

"The Du Couteau's street kid?" Darius asked, surprisingly he was almost as shocked as Blair. Although his shock was then replaced with a sneer as his eyes turned to Katarina.

_I knew it! Leblanc had sacrificed that man! She knew that him trying to assassinate Prince Jarvan would ultimately end his life! Having him impersonate Talon was just the icing on the cake!_

"You could have let us deal with it!" Blair shouted at the Prince, her hands glowing red like fire.

"You would have just put him in a jail cell and eliminate him from the League of Legends," Shyvana stood, "That would not bring back the lives he took from Demacia—one life for dozens of others."

Quinn glanced over at Katarina and she saw that the assassin's crimson hair was standing on end. Her emerald eyes bloodshot as she glared enraged at the scout. Katarina's hands trembled and finally she threw herself onto her feet. Her fingers grasped the blades on her back and the while room gasped.

"You lying little scout!" Katarina roared and she unsheathed her blades, "My brother loved you but it is clear as hell you didn't feel the same! You killed him! You let Talon die!"

"Katarina," Quinn whispered.

"Emilia, you phony, you are just as bad as her!" The assassin pointed to Quinn,

"You have Talon do your dirty work! How did you even get your claws into him, you dirty bitch!"

"Oh," Leblanc giggled, "I told him I knew where his father was."

_Katarina no! She's just trying to get you to do something stupid!_

"I'll kill you!" Katarina leaped, kicking Darius away when he tried to grab her legs and stop her. Suddenly, Leblanc was behind the Prince, her hands on his shoulders.

"You missed me," Leblanc smirked at the redhead. Katarina looked down at her blades impaled into the couch, stuffing had exploded everywhere from her blows. Shyvana tried to lunge at the Deceiver but she tackled the Prince instead. Just then Quinn felt long fingernails caressing her cheek.

Katarina was suddenly behind Quinn and Emilia; both her blades raised high above her head. Blair's hand flashed yellow and Quinn was behind the summoner and Ares did the same when she saw Leblanc behind him.

"Why are you protecting those murderers?! A life for a life, that's what the dragon-bitch said! My brother is dead and you useless magicians are doing nothing!" Katarina spat.

"Talon isn't dead!" Quinn screamed—she had enough. "The man that Demacia executed was impersonating him; the real Talon is alive."

The whole room fell eerily quiet as they stared at the scout. Quinn kept her eyes on Katarina, who let go of the blades inside the couch to straighten herself out. Her emerald eyes were filled with both relief and remorse.

"How do you know this," Jarvan asked coldly. Quinn glanced to him and her heart sank when she saw him looking at her in disgust.

"I knew she was hiding something," Shyvana spat.

"I've heard enough," the Elder summoner spoke from behind everyone. He stood and stroked his beard, "For the actions of Emilia, a cut will be taken from you salary to pay the families killed by the imposter assassin. Demacia, you will fight in a match against Noxus with one handicap—you four sitting here will fight and you chose another Demacian to battle with you. Your opponents on the other hand will be able to choose from any fellow champion of their choosing; whether they are from Zaun or Bandle City, the choice is theirs. Also, Katarina, you owe me two new couches. You are all dismissed."

"Jarvan, who will be the fifth person on your team?" Blair asked, "Sadly I have to report it to Ares and his team."

"The fifth person will be Luxanna Crownguard," said the prince, "As the bottom lane support."

"You guys are really at a disadvantage here," sighed the summoner. She flipped on her hood, "You may leave now, but out the door behind you; we don't want any of you causing any more trouble with the Noxians—the Gods only know we need more of that…"

Blair held the door open with her magic and the Demacians walked on out. As Quinn stayed behind a little longer, her teammates scowled down at her. Looking behind her she saw Katarina just about to exit the room; she had stopped to look at the scout. Surprisingly, the red-headed assassin was not glaring at the scout, but she was grinning at her. Quinn bowed to her before turning on her heel.

In the hallway, Quinn saw that the sun was gone at the Institute of War so in Demacia the sun was still out—Shyvana was right. At the end of the hall stood Shyvana and Prince Jarvan, they were talking but ceased as Quinn drew closer to them. Both of them leapt onto the teleportation pads to Demacia, leaving the scout all by herself.

After the queasy feeling left Quinn's stomach, she saw Jarvan standing with his arms crossed in front of her. His lips curled into a sneer while he watched her step down from the teleportation pad in the castle.

"You have some explaining to do," Jarvan growled.

"What do you need to know, my prince?" Quinn bowed.

"Everything," he stomped in anger, "What did Katarina mean when said that her brother loved you? Is there something that happened in Noxus that you aren't telling me?"

"Uh,"

"Never mind, get your ass into the Tactics room in ten minutes. You are going to tell the whole Demacian Elite what exactly happened in Noxus and if we you tell us something that we don't like what we hear you will be removed from the League of Legends and all of Demacia."

Jarvan stood while Quinn sprinted towards the gardens that led towards the living quarters. She didn't even give time for the guards to open the doors as she slammed them open and almost tripped as she got to the end of the hall. She was shocked to see her door opening and out came the Half-Dragon. Shyvana smirked down at the scout as she caught her breath.

"You're in trouble now kid," she cackled as she shoved Quinn out of her way. The scout ran inside her room and saw that it had been torn to shreds—all he shelves were knocked over, books and paperwork torn, and her bed was on its side.

"Where is he?!" Quinn shouted as she ran after the dragon.

"In the Tactics room," she sneered, "Come on the show is about to begin."

* * *

_Notes: Keep in mind that lying is ninety-five percent of what Leblanc does._

_See you next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_"Violence solves everything."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 14

* * *

It felt like Quinn had been running for miles from her living quarters back to the halls of the castle- she hadn't even gotten close to her destination. All around her knights, guards, and even the maids scowled at her while she sprinted and darted around corners; either they knew her secret or they looked that way because she was running inside. The scout had completely lost the dragon woman while panicking to get to the Tactics Room—which she unknowingly passed a few times. Her lips became dry and chapped as she sucked in for air and her legs began to feel stiff. Just as she had slowed her pace to a halt, Quinn saw a glimmering plaque that read "Study and Tactics Room".

Quinn shoved her shoulder through them and they smacked against the walls inside with a large bang. The scout glanced up to see faces of all different expressions looking her way—although they were mostly glowers. She straightened up as she began to walk forward towards her teammates and a few other knights surrounding the king—_I hope King Jarvan isn't as blinded by rage like his son, otherwise I can see myself not a part of Demacia_. Quinn glanced over at Galio, Lux, Garen, and Shyvana taking a seat as if they were a part of a jury. Xin stood with his spear, his eyes were full of sorrow and he tore them away from the scout when they met gazes.

"Quinn," the prince's voice shook the room, "Get to the front."

The scout hurried passed her teammates to stand in front of the King and Prince Jarvan. Suddenly she noticed someone sitting beside Xin—it was Talon, obviously beaten and bound again. He rested with his head against the wall behind him but he opened his eyes at the mention of her name.

"Talon!" She cried as she rushed to him but was stopped by a long spear. Quinn's heart was beating like a mad drum as she looked up to the warrior.

"I am forever sorry Miss Quinn, but these are my orders. Please forgive me," Xin Zhao whispered to her and kept his spear between the scout and assassin. Quinn felt Talon's boot knock against her. He only smiled at her as if telling her he was just fine. She knew he wasn't fine while she watched as his hands turned slightly red from his tightly bound ropes, which made her blood boil.

"**Quinn**!" The prince roared furiously. The scout touched Talon's knee before walking back to her place in the middle of the room, faintly hearing a voice in her head to just lose it and just release Talon. Regardless she knew she could prove them both innocent, so Quinn stood with her head high.

"Quinn you are hereby summoned by you fellow teammates and prince to defend yourself against accusations of treason. How do you plea?" The King asked while crossing his legs to get comfortable. She heard him softly mutter, "Gods forbid this take any time of my bedtime.

"Not guilty, your majesty."

"Then I give this trial to Jarvan the Fourth. Son, er, Prince Jarvan you have the floor."

"Quinn... do you vow to give your truest word and integrity... in the name of the King? If you let even a lie cross your mind you will be severely punish—"

"Hey princess," Talon growled from the other side of the room. Quinn glared at him, knowing he knew nothing of Demacia's judicial system; any who interfere will get themselves into a load of trouble. The assassin struggled to get his back off the wall but managed to sit up right after a few tries, "Do whatever you want with me—you can beat me, torture me, hell you can even kill me—but don't treat Quinn like she is some kind of criminal!"

"How dare you speak to me... one more word from you and I'll rip you apart," Jarvan snarled.

"Is that a promise, Princess?" Talon challenged him. He was happy to see Jarvan's hands tighten around his lance as he grew more and more infuriated.

"Talon!" Quinn whispered a warning in his direction. The assassin saw the flare from her eyes and rested back onto the wall with a blood stained smirk.

"Easy, Prince Jarvan," his father scolded his son for losing his temper in front of his squad, "Back to the trail at hand."

"Right," the prince tore his glare from the smirking assassin, "If you let even a lie cross your mind you will be severely punished. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Excellent," he breathed sarcastically. "Begin by telling your teammates what exactly happened after stepping foot in Noxus territory... in complete detail."

"A few days after of searching high and low for the assassin known as Talon, I had finally caught sight of him dashing past me, almost like he was taunting me. It was a long chase, but Valor spotted him nearby and I readied my weapon. Although it wasn't enough to prepare for him ambushing me as soon as I dropped my guard—he had me just where I would assume an assassin would want his prey, disarmed and frightened for my life.

"But he let me go..." Quinn glanced over to the assassin who sat motionless as he listened to her story with his eyes hidden under his long hair. She took a deep breath while facing back to her king and prince, "He said if we met again he would kill me, but my Demacian determination got the best of me and I chased him to the city of Noxus. Later that evening, I found myself in more trouble; a group of men almost saw through my disguise but...

"Talon... he saved me." Quinn sighed with a small smile. The still assassin glanced up at the Demacians muttering his name from behind Quinn, "The next morning I sent Valor to deliver letter to Prince Jarvan and I walked the streets again to see if I could find the assassin's trail... but again trouble found me although this time in the form of two thugs wanting to turn me in to the authorities for gold. For the third time in less than two days, I thought I was going die... but Talon came to my rescue once more. I was confused when he didn't immediately slay me like he promised and gave me the choice of living or dying.

"I'll admit to wanting to die—because I felt like a failure—but Talon said otherwise and he even offered to assist me in leaving Noxus. Unfortunately, a storm came bellowing through the city and we had to find cover. Talon mentioned an escape route in the form of an underground tunnel, but it was destroyed from the rain. Forced out into the cold rain, he and I had to hide under a doorway. As I stood there wet and cold, Talon offered me his warmth... A kind gesture from such a kind man...

"But the moment didn't last long as we had to hurry to a roof to hide but we were caught by Talon's sister and general of the High Command, Katarina, who had knocked me unconscious for several days. After regaining consciousness, I found myself in a prison cell with Katarina interrogating me on what I may have seen while in Noxus—I didn't see much of anything and I told her just so. She left and I thought that was the end of it, but it wasn't—not even a few hours later I had my cell door kicked in by the Viktor from Zaun. I had no idea Katarina had sold me to man for... a little fun... but as usual Talon came to my rescue again," Quinn's grin widened, "He offered me a bath and change of clothes- Katarina's I have to mention. After outsmarting his other sister, Cassiopeia, Talon literally carried me out of the city on his back.

"As we stood in the foggy forest, Talon admitted he wanted to take me all the back to Demacia- which on foot would have been a week or more. I was beyond ecstatic and I even hugged him. It was then I realized that he was injured from his scuffle with Cassiopeia and I offered to patch him up. We accidentally fell and that is when the guard assumed the worst when he found us... That is what really happened and I hope you will all forgive me."

Quinn bowed to the king, the prince and then to her teammates behind her. She felt uneasy in the long silence of the room—it seemed as if time itself stood still.

"A very... touching tale," Prince Jarvan said coldly, "Now your team shall give a reason why you should or should not remain here in Demacia. Luxanna, you may start."

"Quinn should stay!" The blonde mage jolted from her seat, "If she is guilty of any crime, it's falling in love, which I see nothing wrong about. Why are we even persecuting the Noxian?! He too obviously loves Quinn enough to save her on multiple occasions! If Demacia sees love as a crime I don't think—"

"How can we let her stay? She involved herself with Demacia's most sworn enemy," Shyvana snarled while placing her claws over the blabbering mage's mouth. "I had a feeling she was hiding something and honestly I don't think I could trust what she claims happened. I say we let her go."

"Quinn and Valor are both amazing additions to this team," sighed Galio—an obvious rebuttal to the half-dragon, "Letting them go over this? A mission that went wrong? A mission you sent them on Prince Jarvan. It's beyond foolish. She needs to be here."

"Prince Jarvan, we trusted Quinn with a dangerous mission and she ended up making the situation worse, for two states, just because she fell in love. She now has us battling in a match soon against Noxus with an awful handicap. It's disgraceful." Garen's tone was cold as steel. Quinn glanced to the Prince, who stood nodding his head as he took in their opinions.

"Xin," Jarvan sighed, "I am sorry, my friend, but you must act as a tie breaker."

All in the room turned to the former fighter and he stood with his cheeks turning a bright red. He glanced at Quinn and hid his face behind his spear but she could still see the torn look. She knew that he had once been a kidnapped prisoner in Noxus' annual _Fleshing_—a barbaric battle where prisoners would fight to the death and even if the battle is won they would have their number of opponents increase; the only true victory was death. Fortunately, Xin managed to escape but had a horrible distaste for all Noxians just like the majority of Demacia.

"Princess, you're no Demacian..." Talon whispered loud enough for almost the whole room to hear. The prince turned and Quinn saw his jaw grind in fury.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Talon spat. "You claim to stand by your brothers and sisters and to protect the faithful. Right now I can see that is just a big lie—you treat your dear friend like she is guilty of some heinous crime and then ask others to do the same. I thought Demacia was a place of justice and righteousness…"

"How dare you open your mouth to me, Noxian!" Jarvan shouted while extending his lance—the scout knew that once the prince extended his lance on the Rift, the enemy will find themselves on the other end. A choir or gasps came from all over the room as the prince charges towards the assassin who sat calmly. Quinn charged towards them and tumbled between the two men.

The scout kept her cry in her throat as she held the end of the lance in her hand, blood rushing down her arm. She wrapped her other arm around the assassin neck and held him tight. Quinn glared at the prince while he stared back at her in disbelief. All the other Demacians in the room stood as they watched while the two eyed each other down.

"Quinn," he growled low, "**Get out of the way**."

"I won't let you hurt him."

"I won't ask again. Get out of the way before I drive this lance into both of you." The scout still knelt in silence, "So be it then."

"Quinn no!" Talon grunted and rolled them both out of way of the lance. The scout and assassin lied on the cold floor as they watched the prince try to pull his weapon from the wall. Talon sighed in relief, "You know, that would have pierced me at all—you would have just killed yourself."

"I would give my life for you, Talon." Quinn smiled while touching his cheek.

"You're a foolish little girl, you know that right?" Talon laid his head down on the floor with another sigh, "But I suppose that makes me just as foolish; I would give anything for you."

The duo both turned to a growling prince giving up on the lance he had about a foot deep into the wall of the castle. He scratched his chin harshly as he thought and turned to the warrior beside him, looking at the long spear in his hands. Without warning, the prince snatched the weapon and the startled Xin tried to hold him back as he lunged towards the assassin and scout.

"My friend please, calm yourself!" Xin shouted as he struggled to keep his fingertips on the arm of Jarvan.

"You bastard Noxian, I shall have your head!" He roared and shook off the warrior without even taking his eyes off the assassin. Quinn quickly covered Talon with her body and shut her eyes tightly, waiting.

"Enough!" boomed the voice of the King, who Quinn had forgotten was in the room watching the whole time. Jarvan paused with the spear well above his head and glared at his father. Quinn and Talon looked at each other, both could feeling the other's rapid heartbeat which put a smile on the scout's face—that heartbeat was in tune with her own. "Jarvan I am very disappointed in you.

"Although I would never agree with a Noxian, he does have a point. We Demacians show pride and give ourselves to justice, but you exempt that, turning your lance onto your friend and shaming the crown on your head. Our scout is what a real Demacian stands for—Quinn held her ground to protect her friend, even if he is a Noxian. You should take note, son. Xin Zhao, release this man."

Xin hurried over to Quinn and Talon with dagger, the scout although was reluctant to take herself off him. The warrior patted her shoulder and grinned at her, and finally she moved. Reaching around the assassin and with a loud snap, Talon's hands were free. Sitting up he looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers.

"Talon," the scout whispered and Talon found her golden eyes watching him carefully. Raising his brow playfully, the assassin smiled. Quinn's lip quivered and she leaped into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He rubbed his cheek on her hair and embraced her tightly.

"If you ever call me kind in front of anyone again I will kill you," Quinn felt him smile.

"Everyone clear the room. Quinn," the king grunted as he wandered over to them. They both released each other and the scout bowed. "I apologize for not stepping in sooner. I was testing my son's ability to take charge; obviously he needs a bit more training."

"It's fine your majesty," said the scout as she stood back up. The king turned slowly to the assassin, who had been scowling at him as he apologized.

"I must apologize to you as well, Talon. You are clearly not the man that had killed my people and I didn't give you the benefit of doubt."

"Whatever," Talon shrugged before getting a swift kick from Quinn beside him. "I mean it's alright—I've been through worse."

"I'll make sure to get you both medical attention. Also Talon, you are welcome to stay as long as you would like with this fine young lady—you picked yourself a fine Demacian." Quinn grinned at the blush that rushed over Talon's face as did the king. He patted both their shoulders made his way to the doors.

They both waited for the doors to close before they both embraced again. Quinn got to her toes to press her lips onto the assassin, ignoring the iron taste on his lips. Talon bent over lower to deepen the kiss, but pulled apart just as quickly as she had kissed him. She raised her brow as she tried to pull him back down.

"This can wait; I can hear your blood pooling at our feet." They both glanced down and saw the scout's blood dripping from her elbow onto the floor. Quinn rolled her eyes, but followed him as he walked to the doors.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave," Quinn asked as she held tightly onto Talon's hand while he had one leg over the rail of her balcony. Valor sat behind them in the room, keeping warm from the cold night air. The assassin hadn't even been with Quinn for an hour after what had happed earlier, he remained quiet after she told him about her meeting with Noxus. She even tried undressing herself in front of him to get him out of his deep thinking, but to no avail.

"I can never stay long enough for you," Talon patted the top of her hand and brought her close, being careful not to pull the bandages. They were tightly bound and secure, unlike his own; he assumed it was because the maids didn't want to tend to him, not like it bothered him, he was used to not being liked.

"Exactly, so stay a bit longer," she whispered while trying to bring his leg back over the railing. She rubbed his knee with the backs of her fingers and batted her eyes, "I'll make it worth it."

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think we could do much of anything in our conditions."

"And yet you want to leave still in yours," Quinn growled while pointing to the bandages around his chest, his nose, and his left elbow.

"There is something I need to take care of as quickly as possible," Talon's tone was suddenly serious. Quinn released her hold on his pants when she saw his brow furrow again the same way he did when he was thinking just a bit ago. "You'll see me soon."

"The last time you said that I waited—"

"I kept my promise and came." The assassin growled while grabbing her chin. He kissed her slowly, "Give me a week."

"What do I get back if it's more than that?"

"I'll get you a horse," Talon smirked with another kiss.

"How about a month alone with you instead? In any place I choose?" Quinn pulled back to look in his eyes, he was a little irritated that she did when he tried to kiss her again. He leaned in again only to have the scout turn and met her cheek. He pulled back with a low growl.

"A week."

"Three."

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks and six days."

"Deal." Talon growled before kissing her soft lips again but lingered just for a few seconds before throwing his other leg over the railing.

Quinn watched as he swiftly climbed down the vines that grew just below her balcony and how he quickly made his way down the gardens silently until he was out of sight. She kept her eyes where she last saw him as she walked backwards into her room. Quinn latched the doors shut and turned to Valor, who had been nodding with sleepiness.

The king had her room cleaned after Shyvana tore it up after the prince had ordered her to and she ended up finding Talon. Although spotless, she could never find a thing in her room much like before. She wandered around touching everything as she searched for whatever she was looking for. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red scarf hanging from her coat rack. Walking over, she assumed the maids thought it was hers and hung it up for her. She grasped it and felt the thick fabric and brought it to her nose. She breathed in the sweet smell that was Talon and smiled.

"Have you seen my calendar, Val?"

* * *

_Notes: I know this chapter took a while to appear but I had a lot of school work. Sorry. What do you guys think of this one? I can see Jarvan's blood boiling over something like this—he does hate Noxians with a passion. Also I love King Jarvan, I picture him as this cool guy._

_Also this is an updated version of this chapter; I fixed a few mistakes and added more to the last half._

_See you next chapter_


	15. Chapter 15

_"The quiet before battle."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 15

* * *

"Well Val." Quinn sighed as she uncapped a black marker and crossed out the date she had circled on her calendar. She counted seven marks across the paper with her middle finger and smiled widely, "It's been a week since Talon left. You know what that means, right? When we see him, he is going to get a mouthful... Um..."

The scout recapped her marker, tossed it on her desk, and walked over to her closet to find her bodysuit. Today was also the day of the match of Demacia verses Noxus—it was in a few hours and the summoners even closed the battleground just for this. Valor gave a low rumble as he tried to ignore his friend and continued to clean his feathers. Quinn looked at him from behind her closet door and frowned at the eagle.

"What do you mean _if_?" She asked. Valor faced her with a blank stare and shook his head. "Oh, so you think he isn't going to show up for another month?" Valor did have a point—Quinn had no idea where the assassin may be, but she had faith. The indigo eagle ceased chewing between his feathers and stared at the scout dully. Quinn saw his answer in his eyes but shook away his negativity and went back to searching for her gear. She tossed her knee pads and shoulder guard behind her and growled when she couldn't find her body suit.

"No matter. When we do see him I'll make sure he will go with us to Shurima." Quinn paused as she thought. "Piltover? Bildgewater?"

"Miss Quinn, we are all leaving for the Halls of Justice soon! Prince Jarvan asked that I tell you." Quinn recognized the voice at her door as Xin Zhao.

For the last week, Prince Jarvan had avoided speaking to the scout by asking others to do it for him. When she did try speaking to him, Shyvana would come over and snatch him away—Quinn had an idea that was strategically planned by the prince.

"Thank you, Xin!" The scout shouted while sticking her face back inside her closet. It was actually a bit of a downer that the prince had ignored her—the way he praised her, admired her, and talked to her like a friend is what she missed. Although, proving Talon's and her own innocence to her kingdom was worth more. The prince will get over the whole ordeal soon.

"Valor have you seen my body suit?" The eagle cooed while he pointed his beak over to Quinn's desk chair where the missing suit had been the whole time. Quinn growled a curse to herself for being scatterbrained—maybe her subconscious was more nervous about the match than she would have thought.

There was no word on which champions Swain had picked for his team, honestly it could be anyone. She silently prayed there would be no monsters from the Void roaming the fields—they scared her. As the scout began to lift her shirt, she noticed a red fabric hiding underneath her body suit. It was Talon's scarf he left over a week ago. Quinn lifted the worn scarf to her nose and took in the faint scent of the assassin—it was starting to lose its smell.

"I better hurry..."

* * *

"What do you mean you broke your arm!? How?! What were you even doing?!" Quinn and Valor heard the half-dragon snarl as she made her way to the castle's teleportation pad. She saw Garen, Shyvana, Lux, and Jarvan all waiting although Garen had his arm in a sling. First not being able to find her body suit and now this; it was a bad omen.

"I was... lifting the world up and well... gravity did its thing." Garen lightly chuckled while elbowing the glowering prince. His laugh faded as the prince grew more and more irritated with each nudge. Quinn wasn't surprised that the knight had broken his arms by doing hands stands—he was a giant man after all.

"You understand what this means don't you?" Jarvan pinched the bridge of his nose while he paced away from his friend. "It means we're outnumbered now."

"Maybe the High Summoners will let us choose a new teammate? We can pick Galio or Sona, don't you think?" Lux peeped from behind the dragon woman.

"No, we will just have to take Garen. Broken arm or not, we agreed on this team."

"That's preposterous," Quinn said while joining the off-circle created by her team. "Garen would be a huge anchor on us. There is no harm in asking the summoners for a replacement, your highness." Jarvan pretended to ignore the scout by walking behind Shyvana, who understood his message to speak for him.

"There is no harm in taking him with us also." Shyvana snapped. "Come on, jughead." The dragon spat at Garen. Valor growled at the half-dragon as she passed by Quinn to get to the teleportation pad along with the team. The scout's nervousness about teleporting was gone, but she still felt the queasiness after it was all over.

_Maybe this omen stuff is all in my head._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding." Summoner Blair groaned while looking at the Demacian knight's busted arm. She had been waiting for her team at the port that lead to Summoner's Rift already all geared up for work. The sight of Garen's arm turned the Summoner's fair face a blazing red. "What the hell happened?"

"I broke my arm." Garen said with a shrug.

"I got that much." Blair snarled. "He can't battle like this! On the day of all days!" She looked to the Prince.

"Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Well, I can find you a new member. We can work out the details of his placement later. Wait here, I'll go get him." Blair sprung off leaving all the Demacian's scratching their heads. Quinn felt a poke on her side—it was Lux trying to get her attention. The scout turned as the mage covered her lips from the rest of the team.

"Do you have an idea of who it is?" She whispered. Quinn shook her head. "It must be one of the independent champions that don't have any political ties to a nation. Meaning we may get someone as cool as Yasuo or someone evil like Brand."

"Blair no! There is no way I am working with him!" The hallways shook with the prince's roaring. Lux and Quinn turned and saw his rough face turn into the same scowl he had on during the scout's trial.

Facing back around, they saw Summoner Blair walking beside a very familiar smirking assassin. The scout's heart pounded as the assassin came closer with his eyes watching her like a lion watched a gazelle. Valor leaned over in her ear and cooed something about her face turning bright red, but Quinn didn't care.

"Oh princess, I'm glad to see you too." Talon snickered while blowing a kiss to Jarvan. Shyvana and Garen held the prince back when he tried to lunge at the Noxian. Quinn sighed while she shook her head.

_Classic Talon._

"Suck it up, Jarvan. It is either you work with Talon or you battle outnumbered." Blair growled as she flipped on her hood. Talon glanced over at the scout and winked, which made her heart skip a beat.

"I'd rather—"

"Ah ah! Save your rage for the enemies." The summoner shook her finger at the Demacian prince. Blair snorted while her hand summoned a large floating orb. "Now I need to get back with your summoners for today. So if you don't mind getting your tails on the platform, we can begin." The summoner stormed off somewhere down the hall and her orb followed her.

The Demacians and Talon all got to the platform. Lux waved goodbye to her brother who stood solemnly at the foot of the stairs. He mumbled something about watching the match in Gragas' Tavern and left after wishing his team good luck. Quinn always kept her eyes on the odd symbols inscribed on the magical stone platform but she had an assassin in front of her now. Both had their eyes on each other and Talon mouthed "good luck" to her. Quinn nodded to him while she stroked Valor's indigo feathers softly.

The scout slowly closed her eyes as the magic light warped the team to Summoner's Rift. She could smell the wild flowers and hear the bird chirping before she opened her eyes. Although with the calming sounds of the arena engulfed them Quinn could still feel the thick tension in the fountain. The few seconds that the magic barrier kept them locked in felt like an eternity.

"So uh," Lux mumbled. "I'm assuming the Noxian is going mid?"

"Yes. I would think having him go to the bottom lane would just distract Quinn." Shyvana snickered as she bought a few potions from the old yordle in the shop. The scout rolled her eyes at the dragon woman while Valor flew high above them. Just then, the prince put his hand on Shyvana's shoulder armor.

"Shyvana," Jarvan snapped. "Save your rage for the enemy." Quinn sighed, she thought that the prince was starting to lighten up on her but he was just following Blair's orders.

The scout lingered behind her team, who was already sprinting to defend the entrances to their jungle, to grab her items. The mustached salesman slid her over her potions and while she reached for them she felt a hand brush hers.

"Thanks." Talon said as he grabbed the health potions from the counter. The assassin casually flipped his gold over to the yordle while smirking at Quinn. He slapped Quinn's back playfully, "Don't push the lane and you'll see me frequently, sweetie." Quinn glared at the assassin while he ran to his lane before she turned to get more potions. The yordle tried his best to keep his tiny giggles to himself while accepting the scout's gold.

"Quinn? Quinn, can you hear me?" A voice in the scout's head asked—she recognized it as Summoner Blair. "I will be here to assist you, but you need to hurry and join Lux before the minions spawn."

"I'm on my way there." Quinn sighed while she began jogging towards the bottom exit of the three in the blue base. The scout glanced up at Valor soaring above her, his eyes watching for any movement in the Fog of War.

"Hey, Summoner Blair?"

"You can just call me Blair."

"Who are our opponents?" Asked the scout while she passed the first inner turret.

"Oh boy," Blair groaned. "Swain picked a very well rounded team. We got Darius facing off against Shyvana in the top lane. Prince Jarvan and Sion are fighting for jungle dominance. Talon and Swain are mid. Finally there is Draven and Morgana verses you and Lux. Word of advice, when Morgana wanders close just move sideways."

"Thanks Blair." Quinn hurried to her lane partner as she saw her wandering into the tall grass. A ball of light illuminated further into the foliage and Lux moved forward when she saw it was safe.

"Just start killing the minions, Quinn. Push as much as you can. Forcing Draven under his tower will put us at an advantage." Lux whispered while holding her baton out in case the enemies came close.

The scout nodded and shot rounds of arrows at the red minions. Quinn glanced up and saw Valor perched in a tree; his eyes darted around to everything that moved in the river below him. Quinn was familiar with one half of the Blood Brothers, Darius, but not Draven.

She had heard somethings about the Noxian such as he was a famous executioner who killed prisoners by throwing blades at them. The scout also heard that he tossed them with so much force that the blades bounced right back to him. He sounded intimidating as any Noxian should be.

"Shyvana says that Darius has not shown up in her lane yet. You two need to be careful." Blair warned the scout and mage.

"I brought a ward along just in case those Noxians try something fishy. I will just place this in the river." Lux said while she hurried over to the river bed. Quinn watched as the mage walked into the tall grass and then turned her head back to shoving her minions to the enemy tower.

Suddenly the scout heard Lux shriek from the river followed by loud splashing. Quinn ran over and she was met with the curved edge of a large axe. It pulled her in and her body was crushed against thick armor that broke her nose. The scout touched her face and saw blood on her fingers and on her foe's chest. She quickly looked up when she heard a deep grunt.

It was Darius.

Quinn tried to back away from the towering man in front of her but she was stopped by his axe. His dark eyes scowled down at her while he yanked her crossbow from her and threw it into the murky water behind her.

Behind the Blood Brother, Quinn heard footsteps splashing the river water as they drew near. Quinn froze in terror when she saw Lux being held by her arms by Morgana and Draven. She already looked like she had taken quite a beating and they were drawing out her inevitable death. The Hand of Noxus roughly brought Quinn's attention back to him.

"General Swain asked me to keep a very close watch on you." Darius growled while he pushed her face away harshly.

"Draven's brother means he's gonna kill ya every time he sees ya." Draven snickered behind them.

"It's quite an honor really. If General Swain views you as a threat, you may be worth a swing of my axe." The Hand of Noxus said as he drew his axe closer to the scout's lower back. Quinn had to press her hands against his armor she keep herself from being crushed by it.

"If Draven's brother needs a few tips on swooning women, Draven could teach you. Draven is smooooth with the ladies, ya know." Draven cooed as he slicked back his hair. The scout saw Lux roll her eyes and the fallen angel beside him giggled.

"Draven hush." Darius growled as he turned. "No woman is worthy enough for The Hand of Noxus."

"Draven is just sayin that Draven's brother is going to have to marry a fine as hell lady, pop out a few of Draven's nephews, and bail Draven out of jail once in a while. Draven is also saying that that little lady Draven's brother has right there is fine as hell."

"Draven... She's Demacian..." Darius growled. The scout felt the axe slowly recede from her back and Quinn took the bickering brothers as a chance to escape. The scout jumped, her legs bounded off the Noxian's armor, and she landed a few feet away.

"Valor get Tal—" Quinn's call was cut short by Darius' large hand over her mouth. He forced her to her knees in the shallow water and she could feel whatever was beneath the surface start to stir. Quinn's shins and knees started to sink into the thick mud.

"My prey is quick." Darius growled as he yanked Quinn's hair and he placed his axe at her throat. "I'm going to enjoy this." The Hand of Noxus snickered as he lifted his weapon high above her head.

"Draven's brother wait!" Draven barked while he sloshed through the water to Darius. The older brother groaned and rested his axe on his shoulder while he turned to Draven.

"Draven and Draven's support caught the blonde first. Draven is just saying Draven deserves first blood." Draven complained as he started to swing his blade. The whirling made Quinn sick.

"I suppose you should." Darius glanced over to the bloody Demacian in Morgana's hands. Lux shook her head in fear while struggling to get out of the fallen angel's grip. Darius yanked Quinn back from Draven, "Go for it."

"Draven thanks you." The executioner laughed as he admired his own axe in his hand. He faced Lux who was locked in a sinister binding by Morgana with a wide smile. "Who wants some Draven?! You? Alright blondie as you wish!" Draven taunted Lux as he threw his axe with full force. Quinn watched in horror as the blade was lodged into Lux's chest. The light mage cried and suddenly her body bursted into light. The scout watched as her life formed into an orb that hovered over where he body was and it faded quickly as it came. She saw Draven pose victoriously and she swore she heard a crowd's cheer.

"Nice work Draven." Morgana clapped. Draven frowned as he walked over to his axe on the ground. He picked it up and blew the dirt off the sharp edges.

"Draven guesses Draven didn't throw Draven's axe hard enough. Draven's axes usually bounce right back to Draven." The executioner turned to his brother with a crooked grin. Draven strutted over to Darius and shoved his shoulder playfully, "Let's see if you can top Draven!"

"You're not going to try and steal this one from me again are you?" Darius pulled his catch closer to his chest. "I didn't walk all the way down from top lane to get a measly assist."

"Draven promises." He said as he leaned on his axes.

"Alright." Darius grunted while shoving Quinn on her hands. The scout looked down at the rippling waters and saw her crossbow below the surface. Quinn scrambled to her weapon before Darius could grab a hold of her ankle. The Hand of Noxus growled as the Demacian pointed her bow at his face while she tried to crawl backwards. "Go ahead shoot me. I like it when my kill fights back."

Before Quinn could shoot, she heard Morgana scream behind Draven. All three looked at her lifeless body sink to the bottom of the river. Quinn's heart began to beat like a drum as she saw Talon flick blood off his arm blade with Valor right on his shoulder.

"Then you'll love me, Hand of Noxus." Talon smirked as he stepped forward. Quinn saw Draven start to spin both his axes and she got to her feet.

"Talon watch out!" She shouted to the assassin who only chuckled when he saw the executioner. Suddenly, Talon was behind Draven and a volley of blades cut through him. Draven laughed in pain as he tried to toss his blades at the assassin's feet to trip him. Quinn looked up at Darius who ran towards his brother and Talon, but she wrapped his cape around his face and hopped on his back.

The scout watched as Draven dropped to his knees dead and Talon immediately rushed towards Darius. The blinded Hand of Noxus swung his axe in the air but the nimble footed assassin dodged his weapon. Quinn jumped off of Darius as Talon shoved his arm blade into Darius' armor. Talon grunted as he pressed his blade with so much force that it cracked the armor.

"Filthy Du Couteau garbage!" Darius growled as he grabbed Talon's wrist. The Hand of Noxus pushed the blade from out of his abdomen and twisted the assassin's arm. Talon writhed while Darius forced him to his knees and raised his axe above the assassin. Quinn gasped as she aimed her bow at the back of her enemy's head. "I'll put you in your—"

Darius let go of Talon as he fell to his knees. The Noxian's hand reached behind his head and he felt an arrow lodged into the back of his neck. Quinn lowered her bow as she grinned slightly while looking at the dying Noxian. Suddenly Darius swung his axe and slashed Quinn's thighs. The scout collapsed and watched in horror as Darius raised his weapon above her.

"Die!" Darius grunted. Quinn shut her eyes and waited for her death.

But it never came.

The scout peeked and to her astonishment she saw Talon dragging his arm blade across Darius' neck. The gurgling sound his blood made in his throat made Quinn nauseous. The assassin scowled as he drew back his blade and kicked the massive man down onto his face.

"You have to learn how to protect yourself. I won't always be here to kill these guys you know." Talon growled as he looked down at the Demacian. Quinn pressed the gashes on her legs with her hands as she looked behind the assassin to all the dead bodies. "You should get back to base now. You're hurt."

"Thank you, Talon." Talon lent out his hand to the scout and she gladly took it. Quinn grinned as she squeezed his fingers.

"W-Whatever."

* * *

_Shyvana signals enemies are missing_

_Shyvana signals enemies are missing_

_Shyvana signals enemies are missing_

_Jarvan IV: Shyvana, easy on the pings please._

_Draven has claimed first blood_

_Lux: /all Found Them…_

_Talon has slain Darius for a triple kill_

_Morgana: /all dat mia mid…_

_Sion: /all gg bot feed _

_Quinn: /all That KS!_

_Talon: /all ..._

_Notes__: I would like to thank you all for being patient. I know this was a long update but I am currently revising all my chapters for this story. Re-readers may have noticed some additions and little changes here and there but rest assured I will finish this story... but not soon ;D Also thank you Cornonjacob for helping me with all of this. Btw, Draven has to be my favorite character in this story._


	16. Chapter 16

_"Let's admire me for a bit."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 16

* * *

"My honorable prince, what is your next order?" Shyvana asked while she ran behind Jarvan as he made his way to the river. The slumbering golem snored as they ran past it and its sentinels. The beautiful forest around them soon warped into an uninhabitable pit. Not one bird sang around this forsaken part of Summoner's Rift.

"We have already taken too many blows to our base. My best guess is that Swain is taking his team to slay Baron Nashor. Nothing will be able to stop them with his blessing. We need to take his life before they do."

"But what if they are already there?" Jarvan halted his partner as he listened for any signs of the enemy attacking the Baron.

"Unlikely. They had to go back to their base to stop that Noxian assassin from tearing it up. Although his strategy was good, we needed him back with the team to defend. Because of him, we lost Lux and Quinn has to stay in the fountain for a while."

"Not going to lie, that scout put up a good fight. She handled Morgana and Draven all on her own," Shyvana whispered while she and the prince snuck into the tall grass.

"I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said about me, Shyvana." Chuckled a voice behind them. They both turned to see Quinn and Talon smirking.

"I said nothing of the sort. You probably have feathers in your ears, girl." The half-dragon snarled.

"Keep your voice down, Shyvana. I think I hear something coming from the river." Jarvan whispered while his hand tightened on his lance. Quinn could hear the quiet water being disturbed from beyond the tall grass. Beside her, Talon and Shyvana crouched low and she followed their example. "Forward!"

The three Demacians and the assassin leapt from the grass and Jarvan hurled his flag forward while Shyvana engulfed her body in flames and Talon disappeared into a ring of blades. As her team charged towards the sound, Quinn realized that the noise was coming from the Scuttler that aimlessly swam up the river. The large crustacean's quick movements dodged the incoming Demacian flag and it scurried along the water far away from its attackers.

"That blasted River Scuttler! I should have known better." Shyvana growled as the flames on her body died.

"Well I see you fell right into my trap, Lightshield brat." The trio of Demacians and Talon all glanced towards opposite river bank- there stood Swain alongside Darius and Sion. The raven on Swain's shoulder seemed to snicker at the foolish enemies and Jericho stroked her back.

"Where is the light mage? I would honestly hate to take you on when you're outnumbered."

"Luxanna is on her way." Jarvan lied. He knew that Lux had to wait in the base while she simultaneously healed herself and protected the nexus. The prince counted the three members of Swain's team with his lance. "You're missing two."

"Hold up guys! Don't start the bloodbath without Draven and Draven's support!" Draven's holler echoed from within the deep forest to the river. Slicing away tree branches in his way, Draven jumped forward with Morgana slowly trudging behind him. "Draven is here!"

"Where were you, Draven?" Darius growled lowly to his younger brother.

"Draven had to apologize to Draven's fans for dying."

"Fans?"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Talon! Get your head in the game, kid!" Katarina slammed her drink on the counter of Gragas' bar, this match started to infuriate her. The television, a fairly recent invention from Piltover, above the bar showed the match that was currently happening on Summoner's Rift and Katarina didn't like what she saw. "Don't let that ugly meathead pull you in like that! Don't attack Morgana when Draven is standing right there!"

"Oi, Katarina." Gragas groaned while he polished a glass to pour for himself. "You know yer brother can't 'ear you, right?"

"Just get me another beer, Gragas." Katarina snarled as she threw gold at the man, who didn't faze when it stuck to his large belly. "Great Talon, you're letting your girlfriend get double teamed- oh, she's got it..."

"Enjoying the match, General Katarina?" Asked a deep voice that sat beside the glowering redhead. Katarina looked to her right and saw Garen grinning up at the television. She looked down at his arm and raised her brow.

"How did you break your arm?" Katarina asked. Garen looked down and gave the sling a firm tug.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. Just what I got after saving a baby duck from a swarm of hungry River Scuttlers." Garen replied and slammed a hard fist on the cast. Katarina chuckled and rested her elbow on the bar.

"That would make for a heroic tale if it weren't for the fact that Scuttlers are herbivores and they usually swim alone."

"Alright, I broke my arm doing handstands." Garen shrugged and looked up to the television. "That brother of yours sure has some dueling skills, General."

"Huh?" Katarina mumbled while taking a sip of her beer. Her eyes settled on the purple cloak of the assassin dancing around Darius before slicing him down to size. The heavily armored man dropped dead and Talon rushed out of his base to a tower just hits away from falling. She scoffed and flipped her long, red hair back. "I've seen better. Honestly, he should have helped them deal with the mess Jericho left behind. That light mage of yours is going to die to that- never mind."

"The usual, Garen?" Gragas asked as he grabbed a glass from under the bar counter.

"Yes, thank you."

"What's the usual?" Katarina asked. "I didn't take you for a drinker, Captain."

"I'm not. Its the earth's finest gift in a glass. Sparking, clear, cool to the touch, and-"

"Oi, it just be tap water." Gragas silenced the man and slid the glass over to him. Garen nodded to him before taking a large gulp.

"So, General." Garen said as he placed his glass on the counter, "Cheering for Noxus, I presume?"

"No way. The Blood Brothers get on my nerves more than my actual brother does. So I supposed I could cheer on the purple princess along with Jarvan and his team." Katarina shrugged. Garen gave a hearty laugh before chugging his water.

"Wait, Scuttlers are herbivores?"

* * *

"How long are we going to stand here?" Talon asked lowly to Quinn. The scout shrugged while she watched her prince for any sudden movement. Jarvan kept his steely eyes on Jericho who patted the feathers of his raven as he glared back.

"Prince Jarvan always gives the signal with a hand sign. A thumbs up means we go all in while a thumbs down means we have to retreat."

"Lux cannot leave the base, Prince Jarvan. If she leaves, the nexus is open for the minions to destroy." Shyvana whispered to Jarvan. The prince nodded and raised his hand behind his back. Quinn watched it anxiously and her hand tightened around her crossbow.

Thumbs up.

"For Demacia!" Jarvan shouted while he flung his Demacian banner in between the Glorious Executioner and Fallen Angel. Morgana quickly summoned a dark shield around Draven as he began to swing his axes. Jarvan leaped into the air and crushed the ground between them and the rest of their team. Shyvana quickly followed him by soaring into the pit in her dragon form. Draven and Morgana burned with the dragon's flames inside the ring of destroyed earth. Their screams could be heard from where the assassin and scout stood.

Quinn felt Talon tap her arm. She glanced at him and he gestured to Swain and Beatrice trying to save his team by attacking Prince Jarvan. Darius pulled the dragon away from the Fallen Angel but it was too late for Draven. Shyvana snarled and engulfed her body in flames while in the hands of Darius. Her claws raked against his armor and his axe sliced her jaw trying to get her teeth out of his arm.

One enemy was missing.

"Scum!" Roared a loud voice from behind the scout and assassin. Talon looked up and saw a large axe just about to come down on Quinn's head. He shoved the scout out of the way and leapt backwards to save himself. Quinn slid in the mud of the river and saw Sion struggle to pull his axe out of the ground.

"Quickly, before he retrieves his axe!" Talon commanded before jumping behind the undead soldier. The scout hurried and loaded arrows in her crossbow before aiming at Sion's working leg. She released a stream of arrows into his knee and the Noxian became angry.

"Your weapons are like annoying flies! I feel no pain, you fools!" He snarled and threw a fist backwards and hit Talon in the jaw. The undead soldier took the opportunity to pull his axe from the mud when Talon fell flat on his back.

"Talon!" Quinn cried while she rushed over to him. The assassin touched his lip to check for blood and hopped back to his feet. He sprinted towards Sion but was knocked back by the handle of his axe. Talon held his gut and struggled to get the air back into his lungs.

"I will shatter your bones, traitorous weakling!" Sion roared as he charged towards the fallen assassin.

"Blair! Heal him!" Quinn shouted as she tumbled towards Talon. The air around them illuminated with an emerald glow and the assassin's bruises and scrapes were healed. The scout leapt onto the chest of the undead soldier and stopped him from trampling over Talon.

"Demacian wench! Learn your place!" Sion wiped the dirt off his chest and swung his axe at the scout. Quinn quickly ducked and she felt the rush of air by her nose as the axe passed over her. As Sion repositioned himself to take another swing, Quinn noticed that the juggernaut was wobbling. Her eyes squinted at her arrows still lodged under his kneecap- she was sure one more would get him to topple over.

"Quinn, leave this to me. Go help your prince and dragon-"

"No. Swain is focused on getting Prince Jarvan killed. He has no clue what is happening over here. A perfect assassination, wouldn't you agree?" Quinn winked while loading her crossbow with more arrows. The assassin chuckled and hopped to his feet.

"Don't die, okay?" Talon said before his body disappeared within a ring of blades. She watched as ripples in the water formed all the way to the fight on the other side of the river. Sion charged towards the scout again while letting out a loud battle cry.

"I! Am! War!"

Quinn readied herself for another somersault off the juggernaut's chest but she was horrified at the speed he was coming in at. She felt the ground beneath her shake so violently she lost her footing.

"Prepare to be-" Sion halted as an ear-piercing screech came from the sky. Quinn looked up and saw Valor flying at full speed with his claws stretched out. The eagle raked his talons across the juggernaut's eyes and Sion cried out. His fists swung in the air, "Filthy bird! I'll kill you too!"

As the undead soldier searched blindly for Valor, Quinn aimed her crossbow between his eyes. She bit her lip as she pulled the trigger and she watched the arrow fly directly through Sion's head. The juggernaut fell face first into the mud, dead. Quinn sighed as she got to her feet and looked up at Valor as he flew above her. Suddenly, she heard a loud roar come from the undead man's body. When she glanced back toward Sion, she saw him getting to his feet. His body gave off a sinister crimson tinge and he started to charge.

"I will take your life with my final breath, Demacian!" He snarled. Quinn darted back into the thick forest and thought that she could hide in the trees, but the juggernaut bulldozed through them all as he hunted her down.

Just then Quinn felt something grasp her arms, large claws latched on to her sleeves, and her feet were lifted from the ground. The scout looked up at her companion and sighed with relief. Below her Sion collapsed and died.

"Thank you, Valor. You really saved me there." Quinn smiled. The scout looked out over the Rift as they flew and she noticed an opening in the enemy base. "Valor, fly me over there!" She pointed and the eagle flapped his wings harder.

* * *

"Ah, Prince Jarvan." Swain cackled. "You may have me outnumbered, but Beatrice is all I need!" Suddenly his body sprouted feathers and a sinister aura surrounded him.

"Shyvana, save yourself! You have taken too much damage!" Jarvan called back to his teammate while he held the monster at bay with his lance. Shyvana's dragon form wore off and she nodded.

"You are not going anywhere!" Swain snarled and he thrust his claw, casting a magic circle beneath the half-dragon and prince. Suddenly, large talons held the two in place by digging themselves into their legs. "Beatrice, be a dear and assist me in killing these two imbeciles."

Beatrice nodded and a tether of evil magic attached itself to the prince and dragon woman. Both dropped to their knees as their remaining strength was sucked away from them. Swain laughed as wings grew on his back and he dropped his cane. He stalked over to Jarvan as the prince swung his lance at Beatrice to keep her away from Shyvana. Swain knocked his lance out of his hands with his wing and chuckled evilly.

Suddenly, something came from the darkness of the forest and tore feathers and skin off of the tactician. Swain growled as he looked around for whatever hit him, covering his shoulder as it bled.

"The only imbecile dying here is you Swain. Turning your back on a Du Couteau? Fool." Talon mocked while his body emerged from the darkness. Swain snarled while he picked up his cane and threw it at the assassin. Talon easily sliced it in two.

"Hasn't that fool Marcus taught you any manners? You Du Couteau children are so barbaric!" Just then, Talon appeared behind Swain with his blade to his throat.

"I should kill you for saying his name!" Talon glanced over at Jarvan reaching for his lance. The prince heaved in for air as he got to his feet. Jarvan saw the twinkle in the assassin's eye and he smiled. Talon chuckled, "But I will let the Demacian do that."

Talon shoved the tactician towards Jarvan and the prince pointed his lance. The weapon pushed itself through Swain's armor and feathers. Swain glared down at the blood that dripped, staining the water red. His claws wrapped around Jarvan's lance and Swain glanced up to him.

"This isn't over, Lightshield." He growled and his body went limp. Jarvan kicked the dead tactician off his lance and hurried over to Shyvana. Talon approached Swain's body and he glared down at him. Jarvan helped Shyvana off the ground and she thanked him.

"Quinn?" He mumbled as his boots splashed into the river. Talon saw the dead body of Sion lying just a few yards away from the river bank. Shyvana and Jarvan glanced at the assassin. "Don't tell me she died?" Just then a huge explosion erupted from the direction of Swain's base. The blast was so enormous it shook the forest and leaves fell from the trees.

"Sneaky scout..." Shyvana smirked.

"She and Valor destroyed the nexus." Jarvan smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe I couldn't make it to that last fight. I'm sorry, team." Lux apologized to her team as they stepped off the summoning platform.

"You did just fine, Lux." Jarvan patted her shoulder. Lux smiled and then saw Talon helping Quinn off the platform. "Those two make a good team. Don't you think, my prince?"

"Huh?" Jarvan glanced back. "Oh them..."

"Don't you think it's time you-" Jarvan rushed away from Lux towards the couple and Shyvana followed him.

"I am honestly surprised you actually managed to kill that beast." Talon smirked down at Quinn. "Valor helped." Quinn smiled as she patted her eagle's feathers.

"Quinn!" Jarvan called from behind the trio. As the prince and dragon woman approached, Talon stepped back slightly. "Quinn, good job on destroying the nexus while we were busy taking care of Jericho."

"Thank you, Prince Jarvan." Quinn bowed. "If you would excuse us, Talon and I are going down to Gragas' Tavern to grab some drinks and chat."

"Don't act cool, scout. We all know you are going to order water." Shyvana smirked.

"Shyvana, please." Jarvan snapped. "I also came over to apologize. I've been acting really odd lately and it's because of him." The prince gestured to the assassin standing behind Quinn. "The thought of you trusting this Noxian filled me with a scorching anger, but now I can see why you trust him. Talon..."

"What?"

"Thank you for coming to assist Shyvana and I when we needed you most." Jarvan smiled.

"Uh, no problem."

"Alright, Shyvana and I will be leaving now. See you back in Demacia, Quinn." Jarvan walked off and Shyvana trailed after him. Quinn glanced back at the assassin and smiled at the twisted look on his face. Talon's brow raised at the scout's odd grin.

"What are smiling at?"

"You remember our deal, right?"

* * *

_Shyvana has slain Darius for a triple kill_

_Jarvan IV has slain Swain_

_Quinn has slain Sion_

_The Demacian Team has scored an ace_

_Draven: /all wow u guys rly hate Draven._

_Morgana: /all gg Sion only one focusing carries_

_Darius: /all Nice peel, Morgana._

_Lux: Can You Guys Come Back To Base? I Am Going To Die To The Supers Again!_

_Lux has been executed_

_Headcannons: Garen and Katarina acknowledge each other by their titles (Captain of the Vanguard Garen and General of the High Command Katarina). Also a Demacian's poison is water._

_Credits: Thank you to my good friends, _Cornonjacob and ExtraSavoirFaire,_ for spellchecking. Love you guys._

_Notes: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been simultaneously working on this chapter, a few other new stories, and an alternate chapter to this story. (Psst, it's rated M!) Thank you for being so patient!_

_See you next chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

_"For my father, the king."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 17

* * *

"So what is it?" Talon asked, a frown appearing on his sharp features. He knew the scout didn't ask him to join her in Gragas' Tavern just for a drink—she had something planned. He watched as Quinn twirled her finger on the rim of her glass of water.

"Remember what you said to me a week ago, Talon?" Quinn smiled mischievously, sipping her water. The assassin sighed and knocked back the rest of his beer—he remembered. He regretted making a deal with the scout that if he didn't return to her side within seven days he would spend two weeks and six days with her.

"Don't play games with me, girl. Just say it." Talon growled, looking down at his now empty glass. He heard Quinn giggle and he began to rub his temples.

"You said if you didn't keep your promise, you would spend two weeks and six days with me wherever I wanted to go."

"I remembered agreeing on a week."

"No, you suggested a week. We agreed on two weeks and six days or were you too distracted by these to remember?" Quinn smirked as she pointed to her lips. Talon rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I picked a place where we should go." She whispered excitedly as she shook his arm.

"And where would that be?" Talon asked while he turned and saw the glimmering eyes of the scout.

"Guess."

"I told you to not play games with—"

"Just guess! I'll give you a hint: it's known for its tea."

"I don't know... Ionia?"

"Correct!" Quinn smiled. Talon pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned.

"You know where I'm from, right?" The assassin asked, turning to the grinning Demacian. Quinn nodded while sipping her water.

"You're from Noxus but what does what have to do with—"

"If I was seen wandering around on Ionian soil I would get all of Noxus into trouble with the League. Noxians are forbidden from entering Ionia without permission." Talon growled. He saw Quinn's smile fade while she dropped her head. The assassin groaned and grasped her hand under the bar. He leaned in slightly, "But we'll go. Screw what these summoners say."

Quinn's golden eyes gleamed, looking back up to the assassin. She leaned in and pointed to her lips. Talon's eyes scanned the tavern before quickly kissing the scout.

* * *

"Ah! Quinn! Just the woman I wanted to see!" The king exclaimed while the scout walked towards his throne, eyes shifting around the room nervously.

"Good day, your majesty." She bowed.

"And to you as well. I was just about to send a guard to go and fetch you but you came all on your own."

"I came because I wanted to ask for a few weeks—"

"Now where is it?" The King asked himself as he rummaged through a stack of letters beside his throne. It seemed like she caught him in the middle of reading and writing letters. The king smiled as he pulled up the correct one, "Here! Quinn, I have something to inform you about."

"Oh? What is it, King Jarvan?" Quinn asked, frowning slightly.

"This here is a letter from a friend of mine in Ionia who just so happens to be an elder of the state." He said while he straightened out the paper before handing it to the scout. Quinn did her best to keep in her sigh—she knew the king was going to send her on another mission.

_Dear King Jarvan Lightshield the Third,_

_It is with sincerest apologies that I ask for your assistance. It seems Jericho Swain is up to no good again on the banks of southern Ionia. Sadly, my people cannot approach him alone. Will you help? I have already informed the Institute of War about all of this. They grant Demacia permission to aid Ionia..._

Quinn couldn't finish the letter and she handed it back to the king. King Jarvan took the paper and laid it back on top of his stack of letters. The scout kept her eyes on the king.

"Are we going to assist Ionia?" Quinn asked.

"We are going to have to. Swain is breaking the treaty once again."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Before I send armed forces, I need you to confirm these allegations. You have a week, so pack accordingly."

"Yes, your majesty." Quinn bowed.

* * *

Quinn slowly opened her bedroom door, sighing loudly as she closed it behind her. She threw her boots off and collapsed onto her bed, letting out another sigh into the comforter.

"Did you speak with your king?" Asked a voice by her desk. Quinn looked up and saw Talon with one of her books in his hand. Valor accompanied him on Quinn's writing chair.

"Yes." She answered.

"So you got yourself a vacation?"

"Not exactly." Quinn said while propping herself up on her elbows. Talon put the book down on the wooden desk, his brow arching.

"What does that mean? Are we going to Ionia or not?"

"I am. You don't have to."

"Wait, slow down. I'm not following. I thought you wanted me with you?"

"The King is sending me on another mission. Apparently, Swain has stepped foot in Ionia again and I need to go investigate before we send troops."

"Can't catch a break even if it was tossed at you, right?" Talon chuckled.

"Doesn't seem like it, does it? I have to pack now—I have to leave in a few hours." Quinn sighed as she pushed herself off her bed and walked to her dresser. She opened the drawer and began to search for her bodysuit.

"You're making it sound like you're the only one leaving." Talon said as he closed the drawer. Quinn glanced up, confused.

"Valor and I, I meant. I never go anywhere without—"

"That's not what I'm saying. You don't think I'm letting you go to Ionia alone, are you? Who is going to save you when you get kidnapped?" Talon smirked.

"I won't get—" Talon quickly pressed his fingers on the scout's lips.

"Don't you even start. I'm going with you."

* * *

_Notes: I'm sorry you guys waited so long for such a short chapter. But I just wasn't motivated until now. I will try and update faster. Many have asked where my alternative chapter to Quick Prey is, well, it should be finished in a few days. It's very long. So look out for _Slow Kill.

_Also Cornonjacob, my editor and friend, has made a parody of Quick Prey. It's the same Quick Prey only with a few… differences… You should all check it out._


	18. Chapter 18

"_A calculated risk."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 18

* * *

Quinn hopped off the teleportation port to the white marble floors of the Ionian temple. She held her head as she felt her headache slowly fade. Valor snickered down at her from her shoulder.

"You must be Quinn from Demacia?" Asked a voice in front of the scout. Her eyes shot up and found an elderly man draped in a long gold robe. He had the Ionian crest around his neck— he must be the elder that sent the letter to King Jarvan.

"Yes, that's me." Quinn bowed. The elder bowed back and he pulled a scroll from his sleeve. He handed it over to the scout.

"Good to meet you, Quinn. I am Elder Shiro, Right Hand to the Duchess Karma. That scroll in your hand contains all the reports I've written on Swain and his troops in our bay."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be on my way now." Quinn bowed.

"I'll have you escorted out." Elder Shiro said, waving his hand to the guards behind him. They waited for Quinn to follow behind before they began moving. Shiro halted Quinn, "I must warn you. As of recently, our bay has been infested with Noxians, so please be on your guard. You're our only hope for harmony."

Quinn nodded and followed the guards. She patted Valor's feathers as he chattered in her ear. Her eyebrow twitched when they exited the temple.

"Valor, hush. I won't get captured again— you've been chatting with Talon too much." Quinn growled. "Where is that assassin anyway?"

The scout followed the long flight of stairs down to a solemn dirt road. Quinn glanced down the path as a spooked horse came galloping past her. The Demacian's eyes widened as she saw a pair of hands still holding onto the reins. She looked down at the blood the horse tracked behind it. Quinn slowly began to follow it and Valor nipped her ear.

"Ouch!" The scout growled. "We were sent on a mission here, Val! We are going to follow the trail. Something bad has happened. Go follow that horse and see if the rider's belongings are still on it." Quinn lifted her arm for him to fly. Valor gave a few reluctant flap of his wings before he shot off into the sky.

Quinn watched him circle around him, waving a thank you. She quickly pulled a few arrows from her quiver and loaded them into her crossbow. The scout jogged along the long trail of blood, the forest around her thickened.

Quinn stopped in front of an old shrine. She walked up to the blood-splattered paper screen and slowly pulled it back with a grimace. The scout covered her mouth in shock as she saw the body of a man lying on the ground— his hands were sliced clean off. Quinn quickly closed the screen and took a few steps back.

"I guess that is the man the those hands belong to." Quinn tried to crack a smile. She glanced around the shrine and found a broken sword. "He seemed to put up a fight too."

"Not really a fight." Chuckled a dark voice behind the scout. Quinn gasped as she turned on her heel, seeing two large men in dark Noxian armor. "That dirty Ionian couldn't do much without his hands."

"Hope you put up more of a challenge, Demacian." Snickered the other man. Quinn tumbled backwards and shot a round of arrows at the duo.

* * *

Katarina sat at her father's dusty desk, twirling his blade in her hands. Her eyes narrowed at an old photograph in her line of sight. She placed the blade back on the desk gently and reached for the framed photo.

It was a portrait of her father, Cassiopeia before her change, Talon, and herself. Her thumbs cleared the dust caked on the glass, clearing the photo. She smiled softly at her father's scars as she touched her own. Her eyes trailed along to her sister, Katarina sighed as she remembered Cassiopeia's former beauty.

The redhead smirked as her eyes met her brother's grimace. She remembered him saying he hated photos right before the picture was taken. She placed the frame back down.

"What are you, an idiot or just hard of hearing? I told you I'd lock you up if you came back." Katarina said. The floor creaked in front of the redhead and from the shadows Talon revealed himself.

"I came back… to ask for a favor." He said, lowering his eyes. Katarina sighed while she stood up from behind the desk.

"What do you want, boy." Katarina glared.

"I need to use the stone." Talon looked up at his sister. Her red lips cracked a wicked smile.

"And what makes you think I'd let you use it after what you did?" Katarina cackled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because we are family, Kat." Talon bowed his head slightly— he knew he had to show submission to her. Katarina's laugher lowered to a light chuckle.

"Don't give me that crap." Katarina smacked his hood off his head. "Where do you plan on teleporting with the stone?"

"Ionia."

"You know Noxians aren't allowed on Ionian territory. Why the sudden wanderlust?"

"Swain has been rumored to have set foot there and Demacia has sent their scout to invest—"

"Oh, I see. You want to play the knight in shining armor again if she gets captured, am I right?" Katarina smirked.

"And what if I am?" He shot back. Katarina chuckled at the sudden fire in her brother's eyes. The redhead yanked him by his collar and shook him around.

"You stupid boy! What kind of assassin goes off saving people?" Katarina shoved him away. Talon stumbled back and readjusted his clothes. He watched as his sister looked back down at her father's desk. "I admire you, kid. This girl is your sworn enemy but you don't let that stop you. You're stupid but whatever."

"Katarina?"

"Dumb boy." The woman growled as she grabbed a key from her pocket. She walked over to a large bookcase on the wall and she pulled out a red box. She unlocked it and the room was filled with a glittering light. Katarina grabbed the flat glass stone and walked over to Talon. "Here. It belongs to Father. If you break it, I'm breaking your face. Got it?"

She grabbed her brother's wrist and shoved the stone into his palm. Katarina closed his fingers around the stone as she glared at him. The redhead walked back to the desk and sat in the chair, watching her brother. Talon bowed slightly and glanced at the stone in his hand.

"Show me the girl." He said to it. The mirror-like stone glittered with magic and it's surface showed Quinn refilling her crossbow with arrows. Talon gasped slightly as he watched two large men lunge for her but she managed to dodge them. Suddenly one of them grabbed her ankle and brought her to her knees. "Take me there!" Talon shouted.

Katarina watched as the light engulfed her brother and then teleport him to the scout. She sighed, putting her hands behind her head. She turned the chair around to face the large windows behind her.

The sun was beginning to set...

_Katarina sipped her liquor silently, finally she got to enjoy some peace and quiet in Gragas' tavern. She sighed loudly as she dropped her glass back on the wooden counter. Her eye peeked open and glanced over at the empty seat beside her at the bar. The redhead eyes narrowed and she scoffed, taking her attention away from the chair._

_Like hell I miss that big idiot. She thought while grabbing her glass again. Katarina groaned when she didn't feel any whiskey touch her lips—her drink was empty. She glanced up and down the bar for Gragas and she whistled when she finally spotted him._

_"Hey Gragas, get me a refill!" The redhead shouted. The large man glared in her direction but slowly made his way towards her, picking up a bottle from under the bar as he did. He mumbled something inaudible at the woman as he poured more whiskey into her glass. She grinned down at the dark drink, "Thanks." She said as she raised her glass to Gragas._

_Just as she raised her drink to her red lips, Kararina heard the doors of the tavern open. She usually didn't care who walked in but it was so quiet in the room she couldn't help but turn around. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw Quinn happily trotting in with a sulking Talon following behind her. In a panic, the redhead hopped behind the bar._

_"Oi, whadya think yer doin', Kat—" Katarina yanked on Gragas' beard to silence him._

_"I'm not here. I'm just gonna listen." The redhead's eyes gestured to the couple sitting at the bar. Gragas slowly nodded and took back his beard. He looked up cheerfully and slammed a thick hand on the bar counter, scaring Quinn and interrupting whatever they were talking about._

_"And what can ol' Gragas get for the youngins?" He asked already pulling out two glasses._

_"Water, please." Quinn smiled. Both Quinn and Gragas glanced over to uncomfortable looking assassin._

_"Beer." He said. Quinn smacked his knee under the bar, "Please." Katarina rolled her eyes._

_"Olright, just give me a second." Gragas nodded as he walked on. Quinn's golden eyes turned to Talon, glimmering. He noticed her staring and he frowned._

_"What?" He growled._

_"Nothing. It is just really good to see you." She chuckled._

_"Now I know you didn't drag me in here just to look at me. What do you want, scout."_

_"Quit acting so tough, Talon. No one is in here." Quinn said playfully as she grasped his hand. His eyes shot over at Gragas who zipped his lips while he walked back over to them. Gragas placed the drinks in front of them before moving on to give them some privacy. Talon sighed and looked back over to Quinn._

_"What do you want, scout." He said just as harshly as before._

_"We need to talk."_

_"About?" Talon asked, picking up his beer for a sip._

_"That promise you made to me." Quinn grinned mischievously. The assassin's eyes narrowed while he placed his glass back on the counter._

_"I was hoping you would forget about that." Talon sighed._

"That dumb brother of mine is more brave than I'll admit." The redhead chuckled and turned back around. She grabbed the photo of her family again. Katarina stared directly at her father. "Father, wherever you may be, please protect them."

* * *

_Notes: long wait? Sorry! I had my finals recently. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get back to updating as fast as I can! Also thank you Cornonjacob for helping me edit!_

_See you next chapter!_


	19. Chapter 19

"_Peace no matter the cost."_

**Quick Prey**

Chapter 19

* * *

"Look what we have here, Rex. A little Demacian all the way out here in Ionia." The large Noxian soldier snickered as he crept towards Quinn.

"Yeah, Thrall. What are you doing, girlie? Are you trying to meddle with Swain's plans?" The other soldier beside him asked.

"What plans?" Quinn asked, taking a step back.

"You see, if we tell you, we are going to have to kill you." Rex chuckled. "But you're too cute for that!"

"Yeah, come here! We have been waiting around this shrine for something interesting to scurry by, and baby you're it!" The two soldiers lunged for the scout but she quickly dodged them and loaded her crossbow. She fired at their backs but her arrows bounced off their armor.

"Crap!" She said, backing away.

"Nice try!"

"I love it when they fight!"

Quinn aimed her weapon at the men again, hesitating at who to shoot at first. Suddenly a blinding light erupted between her and the two Noxians. Quinn rubbed her eyes as the light faded and she noticed a figure standing in front of her. A volley of blades rushed out and slashed between the gaps of their armor.

"Talon?!" She said when she recognized him. The assassin ignored her voice and jumped forward and stuck his long arm blade in Thrall's throat. Rex backed away from Talon as he viciously slashed his partner's jugular. The assassin's blood-covered glare followed Rex as he ran behind the shrine.

"Coward!" Talon growled as he chased after the man. Quinn's face paled as she heard Rex's screams of agony quickly being replaced by a soft gurgling. She stared at the dead body of Thrall before she was yanked by her collar. "Don't look at that."

"T-Talon?!" Quinn asked, trying to look behind her as she was being dragged away from the dead body. "Talon, let go!"

"You idiot!" The assassin growled as he pushed Quinn onto the side of the shrine. She held her shoulder to keep it from throbbing. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm on a mission to investigate, you know that!" Quinn shoved Talon back.

"Is getting yourself killed also a part of your orders?!"

"N-No!" Quinn averted her golden eyes from Talon as he glared down at her. "I followed a trail of blood over to this old shrine and that's when I was ambushed by those Noxians."

"You know I can't be saving your ass all the time, Quinn." The assassin sighed, calming himself. He patted the woman's shoulder and she turned to look at him again. Talon smirked, "Now did you really think that following a trail of blood was going to lead to something good?"

"It obviously didn't." The scout rolled her eyes, "But now I need to report what I found to the Ionian Elder that sent me."

* * *

"Yes, this jade emblem is given to all of the Duchess' royal guards." Elder Shiro shook his head while he examined the twin dragons carved into the jade. He pocketed the emblem while he looked back at the Demacian scout, "I will send someone to go retrieve his body. The young man deserves a proper burial for giving his life to serve the Duchess."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Elder Shiro." Quinn bowed.

"It is quite all right. I know that you Demacians take the loss of your people sadly, but in Ionia when one dies we celebrate because we know they will live happily in the next life." The old man patted the scout's shoulder. "Come and meet the Duchess."

Quinn followed the elder down a long, marble hallway until they stood in front of a large white door. Shiro waved an open palm, moving the door open at will. He lead the young scout in and she was amazed to find the Duchess Karma with her legs crossed, her fingers pressed together, and floated above the floor in a tranquil state.

"My lady, the scout I mentioned to you earlier is here," said Shiro.

"Indeed," Karma answered back as she lowered herself back to the ground. "I felt her free yet dutiful aura arrive moments ago." The Enlightened One smiled at Quinn as she walked over. The scout gave a quick bow, "There is no need for that. As of now, you and I are equals."

"Thank you, Duchess Karma."

"Please just call me Karma, friend." The Ionian woman laughed. "Now please, do you mind telling me what your next plan of action is?"

"When I found your fallen guard, he was in an old shrine. Not too far away there were two Noxians that were lurking around. I'm thinking that they are hiding something near there and when the young man ventured too close they killed him." Quinn answered. The Enlightened One nodded slowly before walking over to Shiro. She whispered something in his ear although the scout couldn't make out what she said.

"My prayers are with you, friend. Please promise me, if you find anything, come back as soon as you can." Karma said.

"I promise you, Karma."

* * *

"So what happened?" Talon asked when Quinn approached the tree he was hiding in. He had to keep himself hidden from the Ionian guards that were roaming around the Duchess' temple.

"I told Karma that I would look into why her guard died by the old shrine. So we are going back over there— is Valor with you still?"

"He hasn't left my shoulder." Talon replied while hopped down from the tall tree. As he had mentioned, the eagle was attached to his shoulder. Quinn held up her arm for him to perch on but he remained on the assassin. Talon laughed as he patted the bird's indigo feathers, "I have the wrong half of Demacia's Wings crawling all over me. What a shame."

"Come on, we have to get going now." Quinn waved away his flirtatious words and turned on her heel. Talon and Valor walked beside the scout, chatting up a storm. She glanced over at them with her brow cocked, "Can you understand him?"

"No. He and I aren't attached by soul like you are." The assassin replied as he looked up at the majestic bird on his right shoulder.

"I was talking to Valor." Quinn laughed. "I had been meaning to ask, how did you arrive in Ionia when you did? You seemed to come right out of thin air."

"Oh, right." Talon patted his person until he reached his left pocket. The assassin slipped out a thin, mirror-like stone, holding it up the scout. She could tell it was enchanted just by looking at it- in the glassy surface she saw it glittering. "It belongs to my father. Hold it."

"Alright," Quinn held her hand open for the assassin to place in her palm. Right as Talon's fingertips left the stone, it's beautiful surface suddenly turned into an dull, dark green color. The scout's face twisted into confusion. Talon took it back and it immediately regained its reflective quality.

"Confused?"

"Obviously," Quinn rolled her golden eyes. "You going to explain to me what it is and what it does?"

"My father was given this stone by an old Noxian alchemist when he was younger and was working as a mercenary. The old man told him that this stone will obey you, your children, and your children's children. I guess the stone accepts me as Marcus' son." Talon grinned when he remembered his adopted father. He tossed the stone up and caught it, "It allows us to teleport to wherever we want.""

"That sounds like it would come in handy later."

The trio suddenly went quiet when they approached the old shrine. Quinn looked over at Talon before the moved the sliding door open. To their surprise, the dead body of the guard was gone and so was his blood.

"They cleaned up the shrine pretty fast."

"Yeah, you'd think we would have seen them going back to the temple on the trail." Talon said as he watched the scout poke her head inside the shrine. She dropped down to her knees and felt the wooden flooring with her fingertips. Quinn pressed down and was surprised to hear a loud groan from the wood.

"There is an empty space under the floorboards." She said as her hands searched around for something that could lift the board. Suddenly, Talon came over and stomped on the wood, making it collapse underneath his boot. Quinn sighed, "Thank you."

"It looks as of this is a passageway. Take a look," the assassin said while he moved out of Quinn's way. She looked down the small square shaped hole. There was a ladder that lead down into the darkness and her skin crawled as she continued to stare into it. Quinn placed a cautious foot on the old ladder, "Let's get moving."

Quinn counted fifteen steps until her feet touched, what felt like, disturbed earth. The dirt beneath her boots shifted under her weight. She walked forward in the darkness, stretching out her arm to find a wall. Her fingers ran across it when she touched a long wooden pole. The scout felt a charred tip on the end of the pole. It was an unlit torch.

"Damn, it's dark in here." Talon said after he jumped halfway down the ladder, landing on his feet with a soft pat. The assassin wandered behind Quinn, touching her shoulder lightly. "Kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"Hold this. I think I have some matches in my satchel." She said, shoving the torch into the assassin's hand. Quinn opened her bag and in the darkness moved around objects inside until she felt a small box. The scout flipped it open, scratching the thin stick underneath her boot until it ignited. She held the flame up to the touch and illuminated the cramped underground around her and her companions.

"This trail looks like it goes pretty far." Quinn said while she took back the torch from the assassin, "Stay close, there might be more of Swain's men lurking around here."

"You say that like I am the one who is going to get captured." Talon scoffed, making the large eagle on his shoulder laugh along with him. The scout ignored his remark while she focused on the long walkway in front of her. There seemed to be only one way—forward. Quinn slowed her walk when a horrendous stench filled the area around them. She pinched her nose shut, grimacing.

"What is that god awful smell?" Quinn asked, looking at Talon who seemed unfazed.

"There is a dead body nearby." He answered while he took a single step forward.

"W-What?" The scout swung the torch ahead of her, squinting down the walkway, "Do you think more of Karma's men met the same fate as that guard?"

"I believe so." Talon looked down at his Demacian scout, watching her eyes instantly flash between uncertainty and determination. The assassin touched her shoulder lightly, "Do you want to turn back?"

Quinn left him unanswered when she stomped forward, holding her head high. Talon and Valor followed close behind her. Suddenly they found that the trail had split up into three other trails. The scout held the flame to each entrance, watching for anything waiting in the darkness. The walkway in the middle is where the stench was coming from. Without hesitation, Quinn followed it into a large room.

She clasped her hand over her mouth when she found the source of the smell lying dead on a wooden table. She recognized the man's long white beard, refined cloak, and a jade emblem clutched in his old hand.

"Elder Shiro," the scout whispered.

"Wait, didn't you speak to him just a few minutes ago? From what you told me, he sounded pretty alive."

"Yes," Quinn nodded, lowering the flame from the Ionian elder's paling face. Her golden eyes fell to the dirt, "He looks as if he had just died. I don't understand what is going on here."

Suddenly, there was a dark cackling in the darkness behind the trio...

* * *

_Notes: Long time, no see. I hope you all didn't forget about Quick Prey C: I had been completely unmotivated to finish this story until I read a little story called "Blade and Arrows" by C. Geng. (You should all go and check it out. It's full of Talon/Quinn and one of my other favorite pairings, Shen/Akali.) I forgot how lore-based writing could be so much fun. But don't tell him I said he inspired me to continue one of my favorite stories... I won't hear the end of it._

_Casey, if you're reading this, you're a pinecone._

_See you next chapter._


End file.
